Heart by Heart
by Wisterian Princess
Summary: Jonathan/Sebastian kills Clary in front of Jace- or so he thinks. Clary's body was never found. Clary was rescued by a group of Shadowhunters from the future, they trained her for two years and give her a disguise rune from the future. She comes to live at the Institute again under a new name and can't tell Jace or anyone who she really is. Clary has to conceal her feelings for him
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Yes," said Clary. "I'm sure."

"Prove it. Who are you?"

"My name is Rosie Dawnstrider. I'm eighteen years old. I have two sisters and one brother. My parents' names are Douglas and Rainy. My siblings' names are Lilly, Allison and Jeremy. Satisfied yet?"

Allison pursed her lips. "Say 'I love you and you rock' in Latin."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Et te amo te silex."

Allison smiled and nodded. "Okay. I believe you. You're ready."

Clary looked at the full length mirror. She'd already gotten used to the way she looked now- from the disguise rune- but she still would occasionally look in the mirror and see a stranger. Her hair was no longer carrotty curls, but black-brown waves. Her freckles were nowhere to be seen and her eyes were no longer green, but brown- like Allison's.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this, Clary- seeing your old friends again?"

Clary nodded. "I'm excited actually."

Allison smiled and nodded. "Just... Be careful. Remember, you can't tell anyone who you really are. Not your best friend, not your mother, not your father, not your boyfriend."

Clary swallowed at Jace's mention, but nodded.

Allison smiled again. "Good. I hope the last two years will pay off."

Clary nodded.

"And... Whatever you do, don't be Clary, okay? She's supposed to be dead."

"But why?" Clary turned to face Allison. "I _didn't_ die. Sebastian didn't finish the job."

"But no one else knows that, Cla- _Rosie_. We saved you and killed Jonathan, but everyone thought they saw you _die_."

Clary looked back at the mirror. "But why does it have to be like this? I know you're from the future and all, but why can't I return as me?"

Allison sighed. "You _know_ I can't tell you all of the details, but it _has_ to happen like this. Trust me."

Clary sighed. "I do. I just would like to see them as me, you know?"

She nodded. "I've had a similar situation in the past. Well, _my_ past, _your_ future. I can't tell you about that, either, but I know how you feel."

Clary nodded. "Alright," she took a deep breath. "I'm ready to leave."

* * *

"What was her name again?" Asked Isabelle.

"Rosie Dawnstrider," said Maryse.

Isabelle nodded. "When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow."

Isabelle nodded again. "... _Why_?"

Maryse tried to work and talk to Isabelle at the same time. She found it difficult. "Her family requested it. She wants to train at the Institute for experience. Can you please leave me to work now?"

Isabelle sighed exasperatedly. "Sure," she walked out of the library.

"Apparently, She's coming for training experience," said Isabelle.

"How old is she?" Asked Alec.

"Eighteen."

"And she still needs experience?"

Isabelle shrugged.

"What was her name again?"

"I don't know. Rosie Dawn-something."

"Dawnstrider," said Jace, entering the room.

"Hey," said Isabelle.

"Hey."

"How is it you know this and I don't?"

"I listen, for starters."

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"So... _Rosie Dawnstrider_?"

"Yes," said Jace. "That sounds right."

"She sounds innocent," said Isabelle. "Who calls themselves _Rosie_ when they're _eighteen_?"

"She does," said Jace. "This will be interesting."

* * *

"I'm nervous," said Clary.

"Don't be. You'll be great."

"Thanks, Jeremy."

"Come here," he said, locking his arm around her neck and noogying her.

"Hey!" Clary dropped her bags and tried to shove him off. He was too tall and too strong.

He finally let her go, laughing.

Clary felt at her now messy hair and grumbled.

Lilly laughed. "Good luck, Clary."

"Rosie," Rainy corrected.

Lilly waved her hand at her. "Whatever," Lilly wrapped her skinny arms around Clary. "It was nice to have another sister for awhile."

"It was," said Clary. She'd grown kind of attached to these people. She had no idea who they really were, but it was like having a big happy family for for awhile.

"Go on, kid," smiled Dug, patting her on the back.

She smiled at him. "See ya," she said, then stepped through the portal.

Clary stepped out of the portal into the Institute's courtyard. It was late fall, and dead leaves were scattered over the ground.

Clary caught sight of Maryse staring at her, wide eyed. She knew it was because she looked like herself. She glanced at her black-brown hair just to be sure it was dark. She gave Maryse a smile. "Hello. You must be Maryse. I'm Rosie."

"Of course," said Maryse, shaking her head as if to shake away her thoughts. "Yes, I'm Maryse Lightwood. It's nice to finally meet you, Rosie."

"And you."

"Please," Maryse gestured to the Institute. "Come in."

Clary looked at the Institute. She'd missed it. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks you," Maryse smiled.

She led her inside. Clary looked around as she came in, taking it in. It seemed so familiar, but _not_ at the same time.

"My children are upstairs," said Maryse. "Well, not really _children_ anymore, I suppose," they stepped into the elevator.

"How old are they?" Asked Clary, already knowing the answer.

"Alec, my eldest, is twenty. Isabelle is eighteen and Jace is nineteen."

Clary chest tightened when she said Jace's name. She was going to see him in a matter of seconds. She was smiling madly. "That's wonderful."

Maryse nodded, staring at her. She looked ahead. "Forgive me if I stare. You look a lot like someone I used to know."

Clary's breath stopped in her chest. "Do I?" She squeaked. She struggled to compose herself.

Maryse glanced at her. "Very much so," she looked back ahead as the elevator doors opened. "I'll take you to your room to drop off your bags, then I'll take you to meet everyone else."

Clary nodded eagerly. All she could think was that she was going to see Jace again.

Maryse led her to one of the rooms. Clary set her bags inside, then followed Maryse down the hall.

_Calm down_, Clary told herself mentally. She couldn't help it. She was trying to keep herself from running down the hall. She was already walking too fast, she knew.

Maryse opened the doors to the library. Clary walked in.

Isabelle, Alec and Jace were on the couches. Their heads turned and they stood when they saw her.

Maryse stopped in front of them. "Isabelle, Alec, Jace, this is Rosie Dawnstrider."

Clary's eyes were on Jace, and his were on her- wide. Clary tried to reduce her grin. She was already fighting the urge to leap into his arms. "Nice to meet you," she said. She pried her eyes off of Jace and looked at Isabelle and Alec. Their eyes were wide, too.

"Rosie, this is Alec, Isabelle and this is Jace," she gestured to each of them as she introduced them. Clary saw out of the corner of her eye that Maryse was shooting a look of concern at Jace.

Clary looked at him and her smile dropped. He had pain and sadness on his face.

"Excuse me," he said, then left.

Clary stared after him.

"It isn't you," said Maryse. "He's just-"

"I look like someone you used to know," Clary said, still looking at the library doors.

"Yes," said Maryse.

"Was he close to her?" Clary asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," said Maryse. "Very."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Clary was doing her best to pretend like she didn't know. She couldn't seem to pry her eyes from the door, though.

"She died two years ago," said Isabelle.

Clary looked at her. Isabelle's hair was longer than it was when Clary was last here, and she looked even more beautiful. "I'm sorry."

Isabelle gave a sad smile.

"Um," Clary cleared her throat, trying to compose herself again. "It was nice to meet you."

"And you," said Alec.

* * *

Isabelle knocked on Jace's bedroom door. "Jace? Are you alright?"

There was no answer.

"Can I come in?"

Still no answer. She opened the door.

Jace was lying on his back in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Isabelle closed the door. "Are you okay?"

His gaze never shifted from the ceiling. "Fine."

Isabelle sat on the bed next to him. "She looks a lot like Clary, doesn't she?"

Jace swallowed.

Isabelle was quiet for a few seconds. "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I'm not usually in this situation."

"Few people are."

Isabelle sighed. "What are you going to do about it?"

Jace was quiet for a second. "Endure."

"I suppose that's the only thing to do," Isabelle stood up. "I'll see you later," she walked out of the room, briefly looking back at Jace before closing the door.

* * *

Clary unpacked her bags. These clothes were the ones Allison had picked out for her. They weren't really her style, but they looked good on her, and Allison said she shouldn't dress like she had before.

Clary folded a green long sleeved t-shirt and put it into one of the drawers.

Someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

Maryse opened the door. "We're going to eat dinner. Are you hungry? You can join us."

Clary smiled. "Sure. That sounds great."

Clary followed Maryse into the dining room. There was a stack of pizza boxes on the table, and Alec, Jace and Isabelle were taking out slices to eat.

Jace saw her walk in and looked away. Clary felt a pang in her chest. She wanted to tell him, but knew she couldn't.

"Hi," Clary waved awkwardly.

"Hello," said Isabelle. She was staring at her again.

"You can sit, you know," said Maryse.

Clary realized she'd been standing awkwardly in the front of the room and quickly sat down in the nearest seat- next to Alec.

"So..." Clary tried to break the awkward silence. Everyone was avoiding looking at her. "Would you guys mind giving me a tour? 'Cause this place is kind of big," it'd be better if they gave her a tour before knowing where to go.

"Sure," said Isabelle. "After dinner?"

Clary nodded, happy she was making progress.

"So, have you ever been to New York?" Asked Alec after a few seconds of silence.

"No. I've never left Idris, actually," Clary lied smoothly. She'd gone over dozens of questions with each member of her fake family dozens of times. She was much better at lying than she used to be.

"Oh?" Said Maryse.

Clary shook her head. "The city looks kind of... Wow."

Jace chuckled quietly. He hadn't looked at her since she'd come in, but he was listening. Clary smiled a little- not being able to help it.

"Isn't it?" Said Maryse. "What's your family like?"

_Safe question_, Clary thought. "Um... Tightly knit. We've mostly just had each other, so we're close."

Isabelle smiled slightly.

"You're all related, right?" said Clary.

"Yes," said Maryse. "Though Jace was adopted."

Clary looked at him. He was obviously listening, but he still wouldn't look at her. This was frustrating. "I thought so," she tried not to sound bitter.

He glanced up at her for a split second, then looked back down.

Another awkward silence followed her comment.

"So, what are your skills?" Asked Isabelle.

Clary raised her eyebrow- which she'd learned to do while with the Dawnstriders. "Skills?"

Isabelle shrugged.

"Um... I paint sometimes..." That was probably not the right thing to say. All eyes were on her now- even Jace's. "I also like archery," she quickly added. "I think my best accomplishment with it was a few years ago. My family and I went on a rescue mission and I shot Jonathan Morgenstern with an arrow," she looked back down at her pizza and took a bite. She knew they were all staring at her- but it gave her an alibi. She wasn't even there- well, she _was_, but she was getting stabbed, not shooting. _Jeremy_ had killed Jonathan/Sebastian. He also taught her how to be a good archer.

She looked back up. She'd been right. She pretended not to notice. "What about you guys? What do you like to do?"

"Um..." Isabelle blinked away whatever shock she had and composed herself. "Alec does archery, too."

Clary turned to him. "That's cool. Maybe we can have a shoot-off or something."

"Um, sure," said Alec.

Jace was still staring at her, but she pretended not to notice.

* * *

**Hi! I hoped you liked the first chapter! If you guys give me ideas, then it would be very helpful along the way of this story.**

**What do you think so far? This story was loosely based on a dream I had months ago. I want to hear where you think this story can go, too. It'd be helpful.**

**Well, thanks! See you next time!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! 1 chapter and I already have 12 reviews! AWESOME! You guys are great!**

**So, this is chapter 2. I have stuff for this fan fic on my website (pics of how I imagine Rosie/Clary, a playlist, sneak peeks, ect.). The link to my website is in my profile :)**

**nkiing: thanks so much for saying I'm a good writer! You've got no idea how much that means to me :)**

**So anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Clary was drawing Jace in her sketchbook. His face had began to fade slightly from her memory over the years. All she'd had were her drawings. And he looked different now. Taller, more muscular, more attractive. How was that fair? She'd gotten slightly taller and more shapely over the last two years, but she still wasn't pretty (well, in _her_ opinion anyway).

There was a knock at her door and she jumped. She quickly hid her sketchbook in the drawer on her nightstand and walked over to the door. She opened it.

Isabelle was standing outside. She smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," Clary wasn't expecting to see her. "What's up?" She said slowly, frowning.

Isabelle glanced down at Clary tiny white nightgown that she wasn't particularly fond of. "Sorry for bothering you at this hour. There was a demon sighting at Pandemonium. Did you want to come?"

"Yes," Clary said immediately. Adrenalin was _exactly_ what she needed right now. "I'll just change and meet you in the weapons room."

"Great," Isabelle smiled. "Oh, Pandemonium is a nightclub, so... Dress accordingly."

Clary blinked. "Nightclub."

"Um... It's hard to explain..."

"I know what a nightclub is. Why do I have to '_dress accordingly_'? Can't I just wear gear?"

Isabelle looked at her for a long second.

_Too much like me_, Clary thought. "Alright. I'll see you in a few."

Isabelle nodded and left.

Clary shut her door and ran to her closet and threw it open. She looked through the dresses Allison had packed her. She pulled out a short looking black dress and went into the bathroom to change.

She looked in the mirror once she was in the dress. It was way too tight, way too short, and the neckline was _far_ too low. "Allison!" She hissed under her breath.

Someone knocked on her bathroom door and she jumped. "Who is it?"

"Are you ready?" Said Isabelle's voice.

_Too late to change now_, Clary thought. "Almost."

"Okay. I'll wait out here."

Clary- as fast as she could- put on her makeup and walked out. Isabelle was sitting on her bed, waiting. She was in a short purple dress with lace sleeves. "Ready."

Isabelle looked her up and down. "How are you going to cover your runes?"

"Um," Clary hadn't thought of that.

"You could just not wear any and be bait."

Clary frowned. She _hated_ that idea, but she wondered if she should say yes just for that reason. "... Alright. Sounds good."

"And are you planning on going barefoot?"

Clary looked down at her bare feet. Oops. "Right," she went to her closet and looked at the line of shoes. "Uh..."

Isabelle came up and picked up a pair of black velvet high heeled boots. "These are nice."

Clary took them, sat on the bed to put them on. She stood up and wrinkled her nose. She disliked high heels. She could walk in them now, but she still didn't like them. "Alright, _now_ I'm ready."

Isabelle chuckled quietly.

They entered the weapons room. Jace and Alec were already armed.

"You two took your time," said Alec.

Jace was staring at her- but in a different way this time. She turned her head slightly so he wouldn't see her blush.

Clary couldn't carry many weapons, just a knife and her stele. She wished she'd looked more closely at the dress before she'd put it on.

Clary held on to the pole and glanced at all the men staring at her. "Why did we have to take the _train_?" Clary asked in a hushed voice.

"What other ways are there?" Asked Isabelle.

Clary opened her mouth, shut it and shrugged. She was going to say portals, but she forgot she wasn't supposed to be able to do that.

"Next stop is ours," said Jace.

Clary nodded and looked at him. Stared. She'd thought about him first thing when she woke up each morning and until she went to bed every day while she was with the Dawnstriders. She'd dream of him every night, too. Dream of the heartbreaking look on his face when Sebastian drove his sword into her chest as he was forced to watch.

She shuddered at the memory. The train began to slow and they all stood up.

Clary spotted the demon Isabelle was talking about. He was sitting at the bar, eyes scanning the place. _Looking for his next victim_, Clary thought bitterly. She took a deep breath and sat down next to him. She gave a smile. "Hey," she tried to be as flirty as possible and tried to hide her disgust.

The demon- disguised as a human- looked her up and down and a sinister grin stretched across his face. "Hello."

"I'm Cl- Rosie. What's your name?"

"Josh," His eyes jetted to the right for a split second before he answered. This was how Clary could tell he was lying.

"Hi Josh."

"Would you like me to buy you a drink?"

Clary smiled playfully. "I was actually thinking we could head somewhere more... Private."

He looked surprised, but relieved- probably because this would be his easiest victim. He didn't have to butter her up like he did other girls. "I'll follow you."

Clary stood up, took his hand and lead him to the storage closet she'd first seen Isabelle enter. When the door was shut, he grabbed her shoulders, pushed her up against the wall and ran his tongue down her neck.

Clary shuddered. She felt like she was about to vomit. _Where are those guys?_

As if on cue, the door was thrown open and in came her backup. The demon released her and stumbled away, not knowing what to do.

Clary pulled the knife out of her boot, ready for a fight. Isabelle's whip was already around his throat. Clary threw the dagger and it went right into his neck. Clary was instantly proud of herself.

The demon fell to the ground and coiled into itself, disappearing.

Isabelle looked at her, impressed. "Well done, Rosie. You're pretty impressive."

"Thanks," it felt weird fitting in with them. When she was last with them, she could barely hold up her own sword. Now, she could nearly beat her trainer.

"Was that it?" said Alec.

"Not quite," said Jace, looking at the tracker in his hand. "There's one more."

"I'll get him," said Isabelle, walking out.

Jace rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling fondly.

Clary couldn't help but smile, too. She'd missed his smile.

"I've got to admit, you're pretty good," said Jace.

"Coming from you, that's certainly a compliment," said Clary.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Um," Clary quickly recovered. "I've heard about your abilities."

Jace nodded slowly and looked away.

Clary bit her bottom lip.

"We should probably not wait in here," said Alec. "Come on."

* * *

The next morning, Jace stood in the greenhouse, standing where he and Clary had had their first kiss. Ever since Rosie had gotten there, all he could think about was Clary. She looked _just_ like her. So much so that it was scary. She had the same face, but without freckles, then her hair and eyes were different, but other than that, she could've been her twin.

It wasn't the best time to be reminded of Clary. He was just starting to get over her with someone new, and this would make things complicated.

Jace spotted someone below, walking to the Institute gates. Jace left the greenhouse to answer the door.

When he got there, he opened it. It was Simon. "Hello bloodsucker."

"Jace," Simon nodded at him. "Is Isabelle around?"

"Let me check," Jace slammed the door in his face then went to look for Isabelle.

Isabelle, Rosie and Alec were in the dining room, talking.

"Isabelle, your boyfriend's here," said Jace.

Isabelle looked up and smiled. "See you guys later," she said and stood up.

Rosie smiled slightly as Isabelle dashed out.

Jace sat down where Izzy had sat and took a piece of cold pizza from the box.

"Who's Isabelle's boyfriend?" Asked Rosie. Her _voice_ was like Clary's, too.

"A vampire," said Alec.

"I'm kind of surprised she's dating him," said Jace. "He's kind of an imbecile."

Rosie frowned. "Who?"

"Simon Lewis," said Alec.

Rosie's eyes widened for a second.

Jace frowned. It was as if _Clary_ was having a reaction to this.

Rosie looked at him and cleared her throat. "Didn't you guys say he was a vampire?"

"Yeah," said Alec.

"Well... It's day time. Wouldn't he burn up?"

"He's a daylighter," Alec explained.

Rosie nodded in understanding.

Maybe this was all in Jace's head. He wanted Clary to be alive and back. He was imagining these signs. He had to be. If she was Clary, she would've told him at least if it was a secret- though he didn't know why it would be.

* * *

_Allison,_

_This is harder than I thought it would be. Lying to Jace is the hardest thing I've ever done. All I want every second is to be in his arms again, to smell his scent, to hear his voice... Lying to the ones you love is worse than being away from them._

_The high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, is throwing a masquerade ball at his house and I don't have anything to wear. Not sure what to do. The last thing I want to do is borrow Isabelle's clothes._

_So, it's been a week now. What am I supposed to do really? Just pretend like I'm getting to know them? It's a little complicated._

_Yours in distress,_

_Clary/Rosie_

_P.S. If anyone asks, I shot Sebastian, not Jeremy._

Clary sent the firemail and let out a sigh. It _was_ hard. _Especially_ since Jace didn't feel anything for Rosie Dawnstrider, but she was still so in love with him. It was like having a crush in school, but the boy didn't even know you existed- but much, _much_ worse.

Clary was lying on the ground, knowing instantly where she was. The sun blazed hot in the sky, and the cliff next to her would drop a few stories down into the water. She turned her head to look at Jace- who was bound a dozen feet away. She looked up now at Sebastian standing over her- sword in hand.

"This is what you get when you reject me," said Sebastian. "You brought this on yourself."

He grabbed the blade with both hands and lifted it. Clary heard Jace shouting, but wasn't sure what he was saying. The blade entered her chest and she screamed.

She sat up rapidly in bed, gasping, feeling at her chest. _Just a memory_, she thought. She looked over at the clock. It was six in the morning. Clary dreaded the idea of going back to sleep, so she got up. She stripped off the nightgown and put on random things from her drawer, then walked out.

She found herself in the library without knowing why. She looked for a book to read on the shelf- something to distract her. She found the Shadowhunter codex and pulled it off the shelf. This would be good.

She sat down on the couch and opened it to the title page. _Clary Fray_ was scrawled in her handwriting. Her eyes widened. She'd forgotten about it. She had put in commentary, as well as Simon and Jace. She opened it up to to the first page and read her and Simon's scrawl. She laughed remembering. She went on and on and read the notes. She was smiling now- her dream all but forgotten.

"That was Clary's," said a voice that made her jump. Jace was standing behind her. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"You're very quiet, you know that?"

Jace smirked. "That may be the first time someone has ever said that."

Clary laughed at this. "I thought Simon Lewis was a vampire," she tried.

"He stole it from Clary," said Jace, making his way around the couch and sitting next to her.

"Were they friends?"

Jace nodded.

Clary realized she wasn't supposed to know who Clary Fray was, so quickly asked. "Who's Clary Fray?"

Jace swallowed, looking at the book on her lap. "She was... She..."

"Sorry, was she the girl who died?"

Jace swallowed again. "Yes."

Clary didn't like making Jace sad, but she had to know. "Who was she to you?"

It took Jace a long time to answer. "She was my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry," Clary put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned away, and she worried she'd gone too far. "You were there weren't you? When Seb- Jonathan Morgenstern killed her?"

"Clary was Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"She was born Morgenstern, yes. She preferred _not_ to use her father's name."

"Of course. I wouldn't either."

Jace looked at her and she took her hand off his shoulder and looked back at the book. "I could put it back if-"

"That's not what I meant," said Jace. "You can read it if you'd like," he stood up and left.

Clary watched him leave and sighed.

* * *

"Isabelle? Isabelle? _Isabelle_?"

Isabelle looked up at Simon. "What?"

Simon frowned. "You're awfully distracted. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Isabelle considered not telling him, but thought it was best to. "That girl, Rosie Dawnstrider... She's here- at the Institute."

"Oh yeah," said Simon. "I forgot she was coming. Is she terrible?"

"Actually... No. She just... She... She looks a lot like Clary."

Simon swallowed at the mention of his deceased best friend.

"Sorry," said Isabelle. "I shouldn't have told you."

Simon shrugged. "It's fine. How much?"

"A _lot_. She could almost be her twin."

Simon nodded. "Is she nice?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I guess. She seems to have developed a crush on Jace already."

Simon scoffed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Isabelle smiled at this. "Yeah. I feel kind of bad for him though, since she reminds him of Clary so much. Doesn't really matter, though since he has a girlfriend."

"Guess not."

"So, how's _The Arctic Spiders_?"

"Actually, we're _Kriptinatic Alcoholics_ now."

Isabelle laughed. "_Kriptinatic Alcoholics_? Oh my god, that's _awful_!"

"I know."

* * *

Clary heard the sound of a piano and immediately knew it was Jace. She went to the doorway of the library and watched him. She wasn't completely sure what song he was playing, but it sounded beautiful. His eyes were closed.

Clary slipped quietly towards him until she was right at the other side of the piano.

"Alec? Is that you?" Asked Jace, not opening his eyes.

Clary smiled. "Nope, but close."

He opened his eyes. His playing hadn't faltered once. It was rather impressive. "Hello."

"You're pretty good," she smiled.

"I know."

She chuckled quietly at this. She'd missed his confidence, too. He'd been kind of sad-looking the past week. He was returning to normal.

The song came to an end. And Jace smiled at her.

Clary fought off the blush, but was pretty sure he'd seen it.

"Are you hungry?"

Clary nodded.

"I'll order Chinese food. We shouldn't be subjected to Isabelle's cooking again this week.

Clary laughed. "Got that right."

* * *

**Quick question: should whoever find out that Rosie is Clary sooner or later? Either way, who should find out how?**

**Please continue with the requests! They're unbelievably helpful ;)**

**I'll update ASAP!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They were great! 3**

**AngelofAir: No, I don't have a beta. Why?**

* * *

"Rosie, package," said Isabelle, bringing a large package into Clary's room. "It's kinda _big_. What is it?"

Clary looked up from her sketchbook. "What's wrong with knocking?" She closed her sketchbook, set it aside and walked over to it.

Isabelle set it down on the floor.

Clary pulled out a knife and opened it. She pulled out what looked like a... _Corset_?

Isabelle laughed. "Are you seeing someone?"

Clary blushed. "I'm not. I didn't order anything..." Clary pulled more from the box. A long poofy black skirt, high heels, gloves and a mask... "Oh," Clary laughed. "Allison must have sent it for Magnus' party. I asked her to about a week ago."

"Ah," Isabelle nodded. "Allison's your _sister_, right?"

"Yeah. She's a year older. She's also the fashionable one of the family."

The corner of Isabelle's lip curled up. "I like her already."

Clary laughed. "The party's in three days, right?"

"Two actually."

Clary nodded. "Do you have your dress yet?"

"Oh yeah. I've had it for weeks," Isabelle said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, I should go, but I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay."

Isabelle left.

Clary looked back at the black mask in her hand. It had cat ears at the top. Clary giggled at this. There was a note in the box. Clary pulled it out and read it.

_Have fun! -A_

* * *

Jace crossed his arms and waited next to Alec for the girls to be ready.

"How long does it take for girls to get ready?" said Alec. "Next time were going somewhere, we should just get ready a half hour later."

"They're girls going to a party," said Jace. "It's going to take awhile."

The elevator doors opened and out came Isabelle and Rosie.

Isabelle was in a red ankle length dress attached to a choker, and her hair was in ringlets. Her mask was gold and almost looked like it was made of lace.

His eyes stopped on Rosie. She wore a black sweetheart neckline corset top with a volumized ankle length skirt. She had fitted black gloves that went over her elbow, a black ribbon choker and a mask with cat ears- which looked surprisingly good on her- and her hair was down.

"You look nice," said Alec. "Now let's go!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Stop being impatient, Alec. I would've thought you would look nicer since we're going to your boyfriend's place!"

Alec looked self-consciously down at his outfit.

"I think you guys look great," said Rosie.

"That's why your sister's the fashionable one," said Isabelle.

Rosie frowned. It was a lot like Clary's frown.

"Let's go," said Jace.

* * *

Clary was wearing the invisible rune under her glove so mundanes wouldn't see her. They were on the train now, on their way to Magnus Bane's apartment to go to a masquerade party. Clary found it slightly amusing that they were on the train in masks and dresses.

"What rune is that?" Asked Jace.

Clary looked at him. "What rune?"

"The one on your right shoulder blade," said Jace. "I've never seen it before."

Clary had forgotten it was there. "It isn't a rune," Clary lied. "It's a tattoo. My whole family has the same one."

"Ah," Jace nodded.

It wasn't a tattoo of course. It was a rune. The _disguise_ rune. It was true that all the Dawnstriders had it, but they were all disguised, too. Clary did know that they were from the future, and so was the rune. It was a very intricate one that covered your entire right shoulder blade. Allison had applied Clary's years ago.

"This is our stop," said Alec, standing. Isabelle stood, too, and they all followed Alec out.

"This is Magnus Bane's house?" Asked Clary. She already knew, of course, but they couldn't know that.

"Yep," said Alec, pushing the buzzer.

"Yes?" said Magnus' voice.

"It's Alec."

"OH! Come on up!"

The door buzzed and Alec opened it.

They walked into Magnus' apartment.

"Alec! Glad you could make it!" Said Magnus, kissing Alec. Magnus looked at the rest of them and his eyes stopped on Clary.

"Magnus, this is Rosie Dawnstrider," said Isabelle before Magnus could say more. "She's staying at the Institute."

Magnus eyed her suspiciously. "Rosie Dawnstrider... _Right_."

"You must be Magnus Bane," said Clary. "It's an honor to meet the high warlock of Brooklyn."

"Of course it is," said Magnus.

"Excuse me," said a werewolf. "Would you like to dance?"

Clary looked at him. He was kind of cute.

"No thanks," said Isabelle. "I have a boyfriend."

"Um, actually I was asking your friend," he gestured to Clary and she blushed. This would be the perfect opportunity to escape from Magnus.

"Sure," she smiled and took his hand, not looking back.

He lead her to the dance floor and they danced to a song Clary wasn't familiar with. He was a fairly good dancer, Clary noticed.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked after the first song ended.

"Yeah," she followed him off the dancefloor and he got her some kind of drink- but it wasn't a faerie drink, so Clary took a sip.

"Clary?"

Clary turned automatically and froze when she saw Simon staring at her.

She quickly recovered. "I don't look _that_ much like her, do I?"

Simon continued to stare.

"Hi, I'm Rosie. What's your name?"

He continued to gape.

"Simon, there you are," said Isabelle, walking over. "I see you've met Rosie."

"Wow, you weren't kidding," said Simon, not taking his eyes off of Clary. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable, and she took another sip of her drink.

"No, I wasn't."

"Do I really look that much like her?" said Clary.

"Yes, you really do," said Isabelle.

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that.

"Would you like to dance again?" Asked the werewolf boy- who Clary had forgotten about.

"Sure," she said. She finished her drink, waved at Simon and Isabelle, then followed him back to the dancefloor.

A few songs later, while Clary was spinning, she saw Jace half way across the room, talking with some blonde girl. Clary kept dancing, but she was distracted.

Jace took the blonde's face and kissed her and Clary stopped all together. They weren't kissing, they were _making out_.

Clary gaped, unable to take her eyes off them. She felt a pang in her heart.

"Hey," the werewolf boy- who Clary had forgotten again- put his hand on Clary's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Um," Clary couldn't look at him. Her eyes were glued to Jace and the blonde. "I... I just need some air," she shoved her way through the crowd to the front door and ran outside. She shut her eyes and sucked in the ice cold air. It was a good distraction.

_Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry_, she told herself. She bit down hard on her tongue and tasted blood. He's really great, you should be happy he's got a new girlfriend.

"Hello, Clary," said a familiar voice.

Clary gasped and turned to see him. "Sebastian," she said with a shaky voice. "But..."

He chuckled a low, dark chuckle. He was standing about ten feet away, sword in hand. "It's good to see you again, little sister."

"But..." Clary stuttered. "You're _dead_! He killed you! Jeremy _killed_ you!"

"No he didn't," Sebastian smiled a sinister smile. "I survived."

Clary swallowed and started backing up as she walked toward her. "You're dead," she said again. "You're _dead_."

Sebastian laughed. "I'm clearly here," he said. "And I'm going to finish the job."

Clary felt an ice cold brick wall behind her and was stopped. "You're dead," she whispered again. This time, it sounded false as she slid to the ground.

"I'm not," he said, coming to right before her. "But you will be," he raised his sword and Clary screamed.

A dagger came out of nowhere and hit Sebastian. She fell to the ground and began something that looked like a seizure. He all of the sudden looked like a demon, and he stopped moving, and coiled into himself.

Clary stared at where he was in shock.

"Are you alright?" Someone was in front of her, talking to her, but she didn't know who it was. "Rosie, are you okay?"

Clary blinked and looked up at Jace. He was looking at her with concern. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. She knew she shouldn't, but she didn't care at this point.

He put his hand awkwardly on her back. "You're alright," he said. "You're okay."

"He's dead," Clary breathed.

"Yes, it's dead."

Clary wasn't talking about the demon. She was talking about Sebastian.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, fine," said Simon. "She just looks _exactly_ like her."

"I told you."

"Yeah, but I thought you were _exaggerating_."

Isabelle shook her head.

Simon sighed.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

Simon wasn't a very good dancer, Isabelle noticed. Not that she cared much.

Isabelle saw Rosie dancing with the werewolf boy. She was looking at something in the distance...

Isabelle followed her gaze and saw she was looking at Jace, who was with Kaelie- his girlfriend. This isn't gonna end well, Isabelle thought.

Jace started kissing Kaelie and Isabelle looked back at Rosie. She was frozen, staring. The werewolf was talking to her, but she didn't seem to notice. Rosie made her way through the crowd and Isabelle saw her go through the front door.

"Isabelle?" Said Simon.

"Once sec," Isabelle went up to Jace and Kaelie and cleared her throat.

They stopped kissing and looked at her, annoyed.

"Could you go check on Rosie?" asked Isabelle. "She just went outside."

"Why can't you do it?" asked Jace.

"You better go," said Kaelie. "I'll see you later."

Jace grumbled, but left.

"Thanks," said Isabelle.

Kaelie shrugged.

* * *

"... Are you alright?" Jace asked.

Rosie was sitting on the train's bench, staring at the back of the seat as if her life depended on it. "... Yes."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Have you seen that demon before?"

Rosie swallowed and looked at him. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure."

Rosie looked back at the seat. "So, who was that girl you were kissing?"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just curious. I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Jace wondered briefly if she liked him, but decided she didn't. "Her name is Kaelie. She's a waitress at Taki's."

"What's Taki's?"

"The best diner in New York."

She smiled slightly at this.

"What about you? Do you have some boyfriend back in Idris?"

Rosie shook her head. "Not really. I think distance and time have..." She didn't finish, she just looked sad.

"Well, his loss then."

She looked at him now. She'd taken her mask off, and she looked like Clary now. He turned away, unable to bear it.

He walked Rosie back to her room, then went to his room. He pulled a picture frame out of his nightstand drawer. It was a picture of him and Clary. He had his arms wrapped around her, and they were both smiling happily. He lightly touched the glass with his fingers and smiled. He set the frame down on the nightstand, propped up.

He lie in bed, not bothering to change, and stared at the picture until he fell asleep.

* * *

Clary lie in bed awake, staring at the ceiling. All she could think about was Jace, _kissing_ Kaelie. Clary knew she should be glad he found someone after she supposedly died, but she couldn't be- because she was _still_ _here_, and he no longer loved her.

Clary bit down on her tongue to keep from crying, then thought _why not?_

She let herself cry, and cried herself to sleep.

She was back next to that cliff's edge, looking over the surprisingly beautiful landscape. She turned her head and saw Sebastian, as she always did. She turned to look at Jace, but he wasn't bound. He was standing, kissing Kaelie, not noticing her.

"Jace," she whispered.

Sebastian laughed, and his sword entered her chest.

Clary's eyes shot open. She woke from pain. _Real_ pain. She was on the ground, and her back hurt. She must have fallen out of bed and hit her shoulder on the nightstand. She touched where it hurt and looked at her hand. It was darker in the darkness. She got up, turned on the light and looked in the mirror. She gasped even though she'd been half expecting this.

She was Clary again. Her red curls tumbled down her shoulders, and freckles covered her face. Her green eyes were teary, but she didn't know why.

She went to her nightstand, picked up her stele, and drew an _iratze_. She watched her hair turn from carroty-red to black-brown instantly. She sighed and went to wash off the blood.

* * *

**Did you like it? There's stuff for this fic on my website if you're interested :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So_**** sorry about the beginning of the last chapter. Isabelle saying "Clary, package" ****_was_**** an accident. I fixed it :)**

**I'll try to post once or twice daily. I'm writing chapter nine right now, but I'm still editing all the others :p**

**BTW, I don't have a beta. I'm not entirely sure what a beta is... I'll figure out :p**

* * *

Jace knocked on Rosie's door. "Rosie?" There was no answer. He opened the door cautiously. He could hear the shower going, and the room was empty. He was about to close the door when he spotted what looked like a sketchbook on Rosie's bed. He slowly walked up to it and picked it up.

He opened it up to a random page. It was a drawing of a girl with long dark hair. She looked vaguely familiar...

"Jace," Rosie stood in the bathroom doorway, eyes wide.

"Sorry," he said, shutting the sketchbook. "Just curious."

She bit her lip. He realized then that she was in a towel. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh," he struggled to remember why he'd originally come in here. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright... After last night."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I'm fine," she looked down at her feet.

"Are you sure?"

"... I kind of don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, that's fine... Should I go?"

Rosie looked down at herself and blushed. "Um... Probably."

Jace nodded. "I'll see you... Later..." he walked out of the room.

* * *

Clary got dressed in a blue button down blouse and black skinny jeans and left her room. She went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She heard voices from the dining room and went in.

Isabelle was in there alone, but had a cell phone pressed to her ear. Isabelle looked up. "Hi. Simon, I have to go. Bye," she hung up the phone. "Rosie. You left early last night. What happened?"

"Nothing," said Clary. "I was just tired."

Isabelle raised her eyebrow. "Is it because of Jace?"

Clary frowned.

"I saw your reaction to him kissing that girl. I know you like him."

Clary blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry," said Isabelle. "I won't tell. You didn't know he had a girlfriend, did you?"

Clary shook her head, refusing to look up.

"So, if it was because of Jace, why'd you go home with him?"

Clary looked back up at Isabelle. "It wasn't because of Jace. I don't want to talk about it if that's okay."

Isabelle shrugged. "That's fine. It isn't my business..." She looked at her. "Did that werewolf take advantage of you?"

"No, no, of course not."

Isabelle nodded. "Okay. Good. You can always talk to me if you need anything, alright?"

Clary snorted. "You sound like my mom," Clary's smile dropped when she realized Rainy was supposed to be her mother, not Jocelyn.

Isabelle wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I bet I do, don't I? But seriously, I'm here."

Clary smiled. "Thanks."

"Agramon," Clary muttered to herself. She was reading a book on demons to figure out which demon it was that attacked her that night. "Demon of fear."

"That explains your reaction," said Jace.

Clary jumped and looked behind her. "By the angel, you scared me. How are you so quiet?"

Jace shrugged. "I just am. That's the demon that attacked you the night of Magnus' party, right?"

"Yeah," said Clary, looking back at the book.

"Who was it posing as?"

Clary swallowed. She wasn't sure she could come up with a convincing lie.

"I suppose that's a rather personal question, isn't it? Sorry," he came around to the front of the couch and sat next to her. "However, this does boat well for me."

Clary looked at him with confusion.

"I've now killed him twice. It's pretty impressive," he smirked.

Clary giggled. "I suppose so. You're generally very impressive."

"Thanks."

Clary realized she had unconsciously started leaning toward him as they were talking. He had leaned forward, too. They were now inches apart. Clary's heart hammered against her ribs as she looked up into his gold eyes.

He cleared his throat and and went back to his original position.

Clary did the same and looked away to hide her blush.

* * *

Simon rang the doorbell of the Institute. He waited patiently for about a minute- as he always did- before someone came to the door. His eyes widened.

"Clary?"

She opened her mouth to speak.

"No, right, Rosie. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Totally fine. Simon, right?"

"Yeah."

"... Are you here for Isabelle?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

"It's okay. Apparently, I look like Clary Fray," she shrugged. "Do you want to come in?"

"I can't. I'm a vampire."

Rosie smacked her forehead. "Right, right. Sorry. I'll get Isabelle now..." She went back inside.

A few minutes later, Isabelle came out. "Hey."

"Hey," they shared a quick kiss before holding hands and walking. "Miss me?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Only a little."

"Sure," Simon chuckled. After a few seconds, Simon's smile faded. "I just called Rosie Clary.

Isabelle looked at him with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you sure she isn't Clary? She kind of acts like... Like she knows me."

"I'm sure," said Isabelle. "Besides, why would Clary dye her hair and come back? That just doesn't make any sense."

"True. But seriously, She looks the same. I would ask Mrs. Fra- Garroway if Clary had a secret twin or something, but it may not be wise to mention Clary to her."

Isabelle looked skeptical. "I highly doubt Clary had a twin."

"She probably didn't, but who knows?"

Isabelle shrugged.

* * *

It was hard for Clary to see Simon- to act like they'd only just met and hadn't known each other for their whole lives.

Clary had just settled back onto the couch when the doorbell rang again. "Are you serious?" She asked no one in particular. She made her way back downstairs and opened the front door. Her eyes widened when she saw Jace already there- kissing whoever was there.

They broke apart. "Rosie," said Jace. "This is Kaelie."

Kaelie stared at her for a long moment.

"Pleasure," Clary said through her teeth, doing her best to smile. She was sure it looked incredibly fake.

"Well, we're going out," said Jace. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Clary's voice had taken on a new, strange tone. It was a combination of anger, sadness, hate, jealousy and betrayal.

Jace took Kaelie's hand and walked out.

Clary slammed the door and punched the wall. She shook her hand to try and ease the pain. She cussed under her breath. She didn't want to go back upstairs for some reason. She wanted to go out.

She opened the door and walked out, having no destination in particular.

She found herself at the Lunar Tavern. She now understood why people went to bars when they were upset.

She sat at the bar, surrounded by werewolves. They were staring at her. She didn't care. "I'll have... Anything."

The bartender looked at her funny, but set a glass of scotch in front of her.

"Thanks," she took a sip and winced. She didn't like alcohol, but she figured she'd just down it and experience the numbing effect it promised.

* * *

"Jace..."

Jace looked at Kaelie. "Yes?"

Kaelie took a deep breath. "I'm breaking up with you."

Jace's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Kaelie shook her head. "I just... It isn't right. I mean, I can't..."

Jace frowned. "Did I do something?"

Kaelie shook her head. "No. You're new girl... She likes you. I've gotta go, Jace," she turned around to leave.

"Wait, Kaelie-"

"Goodbye, Jace," said Kaelie, disappearing into the night.

* * *

"Where's Rosie?" Asked Maryse.

"Dunno," said Isabelle. "I haven't seen her since I got back," Isabelle forked up some of the lettuce on her plate and ate it.

"Could someone call her?" Maryse asked.

Isabelle glanced at both her brothers before taking out her phone and scrolled through to Rosie's contact.

The phone rang several times before she answered. "Yellow, this is-" She burst out laughing.

Isabelle frowned. "Are you drunk?"

Rosie's laughing slowed after a few more seconds. "Maybe," she said. "I feel kinda motion sick..." her words slurred. "And I can't walk right."

"That's being drunk, Rosie. Where are you?"

"Um... I don't remember the name of the place..."

A voice in the background said. "The Lunar Tavern."

"Yeah, yeah that's right."

Isabelle sighed. "I'll come pick you up, okay?"

"... Fine. See you Izzy," then Rosie hung up.

Isabelle looked at her phone for a second. "Yeah, she's drunk."

Maryse raised an eyebrow and Alec frowned.

"What?"

"She's at the Lunar Tavern, and she's drunk."

Maryse rested her face on her hand.

"I'll get her," Isabelle stood up.

"Actually," Jace stood up, too. "I'll do it."

Isabelle frowned. "... Okay, suit yourself," she sat back down.

* * *

Clary rested her face on her hand. She felt strange... But it had worked. Her problem- whatever it had been- was no longer a worry.

"Excuse me," said a young looking man.

Clary looked at him and frowned. "Do I know you?" She slurred.

"Um, yes. I believe we met at Magnus Bane's masquerade party. Was that you?"

"Oh, yes! Magnus Bane's party!" She clapped her hand on his shoulder. "I remember you. You're the hot boy I danced with."

He chuckled. "Um, thank you."

"Yeah," she was pretty sure telling him he was hot was the doing of the alcohol. "How've you been?"

"Um, I've been good. By the way, I never got your name."

"Oh! I'm..." She trailed off. She couldn't remember what she was supposed to call herself.

"Can you not remember?" He teased.

"No actually, I can't."

He frowned. "You remember me, but you don't remember you?"

"Sounds about right," Clary nodded. She looked at the bartender. "Can I buy this guy a drink? What do you like?"

"Um... Club soda."

"Sounds good. One of those please."

The bartender rolled his eyes and made the drink.

Clary looked at him again. "I can't believe you recognized me. I was wearing a mask!"

"Well, you have a memorable face."

She felt like she should blush, but wasn't sure if she was or not.

"So, are you here alone?"

Clary nodded- it felt more like jerking her head, though.

"Why?"

Clary shrugged. "I'm lonely."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want some company then?"

Clary thought for a second.

She heard the bar door open and looked. It was Jace.

"Jace!" She waved her arm at him. "What are you doing here? I thought Izzy was gonna pick me up."

"Well, I'm here," he said. He glanced at the werewolf boy next to her.

"Ah, Jace, this is..." She gestured to him. "I... I don't know actually."

He looked embarrassed. "I'm-"

"Doesn't matter," Jace said quickly. "Come on, Rosie. I'm taking you home."

He helped Clary to her feet. "Oh, Rosie! That's it!" She leaned against Jace, having trouble standing.

He walked her out of the bar. "Where is Iz?" She giggled at her own poor attempt at humor.

"At the Institute. I'm here instead."

"Oh, okay. Why?" She looked up at his face. He wasn't looking at her.

"The reason you were here, was it because of Agramon?"

Clary shook her head. "Nope."

"What then?"

"You."

He looked down at her, puzzled. "Me?"

"Yes. You and that faerie, that is," she looked ahead of them.

Jace stopped, and so did she since he was her support. "What?

Clary looked up at him and put her hands on his chest to steady herself. "You two were going at it," she frowned. "I thought you loved Clary."

Jace's face turned dark.

"Not that she matters of course, since she's dead."

"Stop it," Jace's voice was hard.

"But Kaelie? Really? Did Clary mean that little to-"

"Stop!" She grabbed her shoulders firmly.

She was surprised. He looked incredibly mad, but Clary could see the sadness and grief in his eyes. "... I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

His face softened slightly. "You're drunk," he started up walking again. "We should get you home before you do or say something else."

"Like this?" She grabbed the sides of his face, pulled him down to her and kissed him.

He pulled away. "Yes, like that," he started walking again.

"Wait," Clary tugged his sleeve to make him stop. He turned to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. This time, he kissed her back. He wrapped her muscular arms around her back and pulled her to him, and their kiss deepened.

Their one kiss turned into a series of kisses. Clary ran her fingers through his perfect hair, out her hand on the back of his neck. the side of his face.

Jace's hands moved, too, from her back, to her face, to her neck, to her hair. He stopped, but his face was still dangerously close, and he was breathing hard with his mouth open. Clary inhaled his luscious scent.

"... You probably won't remember this in the morning," he said.

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk."

Clary blinked. She'd forgotten. The alcohol must be clouding her judgement. Would she have kissed Jace if she were sober? She thought she might, but she wasn't sure. "Make me remember," she said playfully.

"Not tonight," he said. "Come on. They'll be worried about us."

Clary sighed, but released him from her grasp. She wondered if she was going to remember this in the morning.

* * *

**Like it? I'm ****_really _****enjoying your reviews, guys. They're really awesome!**

**I'm having fun dropping hints and fragments here and there :) Did you like this chapter? I thought we needed a little Clace action.**

**I'll post chapter 5 and possibly six tomorrow!**

**Thanks again for the AMAZING reviews! :D**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for waiting! I've gotten almost 50 reviews in two days. That's AWESOME! I'm super physicked about all the positive feedback I'm receiving. It totally makes my day :)**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Clary opened her eyes. She had a splitting headache and her mouth tasted awful. She squinted at the sunlight that poured in through her window. She draped her arm over her eyes and realized that she'd never changed out of her clothes.

Clary frowned. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember the previous night at all.

She got dressed, brushed her teeth, ran a brush through her hair- which was much more manageable now than her naturally curly hair was- and headed to the dining room. Jace, Alec and Isabelle looked up as she came in.

"Hey," said Isabelle. "Are you okay?"

Clary squinted. The witchlight seemed unusually bright, "Um, I don't know... What happened to me?"

Jace was giving her a strange look.

"You... Well, I called you," said Isabelle, "And you were at a bar- drunk."

Clary rolled her eyes. "_Ha-ha_. Very funny. No, really, what happened?"

Isabelle scoffed. "You were missing, so I called you last night. You were at the Lunar Tavern, drunk. Jace picked you up."

Clary blinked. She hadn't understood anything Isabelle had just said. "... What?"

Isabelle smacked her forehead, and then repeated the story more slowly.

"So... Is this what a hangover feels like?" Clary groaned and tried shielding her eyes from the witchlight. Her head was pounding.

Alec laughed. "Yes."

Clary noticed Jace hadn't said anything this whole time. He was just watching her- looking a little upset. "Thanks," she said. "For taking me back."

"Sure," he said. Without an explanation, he stood and left.

Clary stared after him, trying desperately to remember something—_anything_- about the night before. Nothing came.

* * *

_**The Previous Night...**_

Isabelle walked down the hall towards her bedroom. She passed Rosie's room and paused. The door was wide open, and Jace was laying an unconscious Rosie down on her bed.

He took her shoes off, and then pulled the covers over her limp, unconscious form.

Isabelle backed up a few steps.

Jace came out and closed the door. He saw Isabelle.

"Is she okay?" asked Isabelle.

"She's fine," said Jace. "She just needs to sleep it off."

"Good." There was something off about Jace. He had a bruise on his face…but that wasn't it. Jace had cuts and bruises all the time- this was something else- something not as superficial as an injury. "Are _you_ alright?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Fine," said Jace.

"Did Rosie _punch_ you?"

He frowned. "No, why?"

"Your face." Isabelle gestured to her mouth to make her point.

Jace wiped the back of his hand there and looked.

Isabelle's eyes widened when the pinkish-red color smudged. It was also the shade of Rosie's lipstick. Isabelle snorted.

"I'm going to bed," said Jace. "Goodnight." He disappeared down the corridor.

Isabelle allowed herself to laugh quietly before leaving.

* * *

The last thing Clary remembered from yesterday was answering the Institute's door to Simon. After that- nothing. Clary didn't even know _why_ she'd gone to the bar in the first place.

She was pretty sure Jace knew something- he'd had a strange look on his face when the whole situation was mentioned.

Clary walked down the hall looking for Jace. So far, she'd checked his room, the library, the training room, the weapons room and the kitchen.

Clary sighed. Something rubbed up against her ankle and she looked down to see Church. "Hi," said Clary. "Church, where's Jace?"

Church stopped rubbing up against her and glared at her.

"_Please_?"

Church began to walk away and she followed him. He led her to the greenhouse.

_Of course_, Clary thought. _Jace comes up here to think_.

Clary slipped into the room quietly. Jace was looking out the side of the dome. Clary cleared her throat and he turned around. He looked genuinely surprised to see her.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked, frowning and furrowing his brow.

"Church."

His surprised expression disappeared.

"Jace... Do you know what happened last night?"

Jace swallowed and turned back to the window.

Clary walked up beside him. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something?"

"No," he said. Clary could tell he was lying.

"Come on," she said. "How am I supposed to fix the problem if I don't even know what I did?"

Jace sighed. "You... said something."

Clary couldn't breathe. _What did I say? Did I confess to being Clary?!_

"... What did I say?"

Jace was quiet for a long time.

"Jace?"

"... It's nothing, never mind."

"Jace," she put her hand on his arm urgently. "What did I say?"

Jace sighed in exasperation and looked at her. Something inside of him seemed to break— Clary knew that expression well enough. The expression he showed only to her. "You told me I was insulting Clary by dating Kaelie."

Clary's eyes widened. She was glad she hadn't revealed her secret, but did she _really_ say that? "Jace, I didn't mean that. I just-"

Suddenly, Jace was kissing her. She stepped back slightly, caught off guard, and she tensed. Her eyes were wide, and it took her a few seconds for the fact that he was kissing her to sink in. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. It took Clary a minute to process the entire thing- Jace, _her_ Jace, the Jace she hadn't seen in quite a long time, was kissing her. Finally.

Jace _liked_ her. She no longer had to hide the feelings she'd been concealing since she'd arrived. Clary wound her fingers through his hair and kissed him with everything she'd felt over the last two years. His hand went to the side of her neck and he kissed her with a similar fierceness.

Out of nowhere, Jace's phone started ringing. From the way he continued to kiss her, he didn't seem to notice.

Clary pulled away, but stayed close. "You should answer that."

Jace hovered near her lips for a second, but released her with a quiet groan and took out his phone.

"Hello?" he said.

Clary still felt the electricity in her veins and tried to collect herself.

"Alright, we'll be there," said Jace.

Clary looked up at him as he hit the end button. "Be where?"

Jace looked up at her and grinned. "You feel like going demon hunting?"

* * *

Jace tried to ignore his ringing phone as he kissed Rosie. She pulled away.

"You should answer that," she said.

Jace didn't want to, but after a few seconds, released her and took out his phone.

"Hello?" he didn't check the caller ID before answering.

"Jace," said Isabelle's voice. "I was looking all over for you! Where are you? Never mind. There's a demon issue in an abandoned warehouse."

"Alright, we'll be there," he said.

"_We_? Are you with Rosie?"

Jace hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Be where?" asked Rosie.

Jace looked at her. Rosie looked so much like Clary. It had been hard to look at her at first, but now he couldn't seem to stop himself. Like Clary, Rosie was incredibly beautiful, but she didn't know it. She had a similar personality to Clary, too. If Jace was being honest with himself, he only liked Rosie because she was so much like Clary. She even _kissed_ the same.

"You feel like going demon hunting?"

Rosie smiled. "Sure."

Jace watched Rosie slip the weapons into the holsters on her belt, thighs and boots. She caught him looking and he turned his attention away.

He remembered the previous night, and how loopy she'd been. "How's that hangover?" he asked.

"Um..." She looked hesitant. "I'm fine. Don't even feel it anymore."

Jace frowned. "Really?"

She wouldn't look at him. She just shrugged.

_Don't hangovers last longer than that? _Especially_ if she only remembers half of yesterday..._

"Alright. Good."

The abandoned warehouse was incredibly dusty and dark. The night vision runes they wore were the only kind of lighting there was.

Jace looked down at his tracker. "Two demons approaching from straight ahead," he said.

Rosie pulled out two seraph blades, Isabelle readied her whip and Alec strung his bow.

Two demons came into view. One of them looked like an ugly, obese toad, the other taking the form of an alien.

Rosie began to run at them.

"Rosie, wait-" Alec began.

The alien-looking one came at her.

Rosie instantly cut off one of its arms. Black ichor poured from the gaping wound. The demon yowled and Rosie spun around, blades extended. The demon fell to the ground in pieces and coiled up.

The other demon took a large leap forward. Rosie ran at it. The demon took another leap, this time reaching her. Rosie dropped to the ground and slid underneath it, plunging both blades into its gut. It made a terrible crying noise, and then it fell to the ground.

"Nice!" said Isabelle.

Rosie got to her feet and smiled, her pale cheeks suddenly a deep pink color. "Thank you."

_She blushes like Clary, too…. I wonder if that's why they call her Rosie, _Jace mused. _Give it up, Jace. Clary is dead. She's not coming back. Ever._

Jace blinked painfully and turned his attention back to reality.

The frog-looking demon was lying on the ground, but not disappearing like it should. Its mouth opened and a long tongue-like thing came out and zapped toward Rosie.

"Look out!" Jace called, tensing.

Rosie looked just as the end of the demon's tongue turned into a separate jaw and clamped down on her thigh. She cried out in pain as she was pulled to the ground and dragged across the ground towards it-fast.

Jace called her name again and they all began running towards her.

Rosie used the ichor covered seraph blade already in her hand and severed the tongue. It screamed again just as Alec's arrow found a home in its eye. It went still and folded up like paper.

Rosie pried the severed, separated jaw from her leg.

"Are you alright?" asked Jace, running to her and helping her up.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine," She picked up her blades from the ground and looked over them. They had some sort of slime on them, and black ichor. She wrinkled her nose at it.

Jace chuckled. She looked _especially_ like Clary when she did that.

"... That's kind of a lot of blood," said Isabelle.

Jace and Rosie both looked down at Rosie's leg. There were teeth marks on her thigh, and a lot of blood running down her leg.

"Oh dear," said Rosie. She pulled out her stele and drew an _iratze_ on her arm. The blood stopped running. "Okay, _now_ we can continue."

Isabelle chuckled beside him. "You're enthusiastic about demon hunting, aren't you?"

Rosie shrugged. "I guess I'm just..." She trailed off and stared at something over Jace's shoulder, a horrified look on her face.

Jace turned- expecting to see another demon- but nothing was there- that he could see...

"What is it?" said Isabelle. "Rosie, what do you see?"

Jace looked back at Rosie. She looked terrified- like she had the night of Magnus' party. "Rosie?"

"Sebastian," she mumbled.

Jace's eyes widened and he turned back around. No one was there. He turned back to Rosie. She looked so scared, her face white as a ghost . She took a step back, and then gripped the handles of the seraph blades more tightly.

"_What_ did you say?" said Isabelle.

"Rosie… there's no one there," said Jace.

"You don't see him?" Rosie asked, not shifting her gaze.

"Rosie, there's _no one there_," he insisted.

"He's... He must be using some sort of rune..."

"Rosie-"

Rosie dropped her seraph blades and grabbed Alec's bow and an arrow.

"What-"

Rosie drew the bow and aimed it. "Move!" she screamed.

Jace and Isabelle leapt out of the way just as Rosie released her grip on the bowstring. The arrow hit a wooden crate and stuck in.

Jace looked back at Rosie, who was staring with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling.

"He isn't..." She lowered her bow. "He isn't there," she murmured in disbelief. Jace almost didn't hear her.

"Rosie… are you feeling all right?" asked Alec, his voice calm and smooth, as if he were approaching a wild, injured animal.

"I..." She dropped the bow and fell to the ground with a shudder.

"Rosie!" Jace knelt beside her and touched her neck. Her pulse was racing. "We need to get her back to the Institute. Who knows what kind of poison that demon had."

* * *

Clary opened her eyes slowly. _What had happened? She'd been demon hunting, then... Nothing. _She was lying in a bed, and there was a long row of beds across the large room. Everything looked a little... Fuzzy.

A figure stood over her. it was the most horrific demon she'd ever seen. It was tall and skinny, with green-yellow tinted skin and deep wrinkles, and its three eyes were bulgy and black. Clary let out a gut wrenching scream.

She tried to leap out of bed, but she was grabbed by the demon and pinned down. Clary screamed again and struggled.

Another horrific-looking demon with a witch nose and dozens of beady yellow eyes went to her other side and helped hold her down.

She fought against them, but they were too strong.

Another tall skinny demon came into view. He was holding some sort of bottle. He said something in a jumble of words Clary couldn't understand.

Clary screamed something, but she wasn't sure what. The demon with the bottle grabbed her chin and she yelled something again. She kicked her legs and tried to get away but her attempt was feeble and in vain.

The demon opened her mouth and she screamed. He poured whatever was in the bottle into her mouth and clamped his hand over it once he'd finished. Clary couldn't breathe. She kicked and struggled, but the three demons were too strong.

The liquid was vile tasting. She had the urge to retch. She gagged on it, but couldn't spit it out. She choked on it and accidentally swallowed it.

The demon let go of her face and she took in a deep breath. The disgusting taste was still in her mouth. She coughed and gagged.

She made a fist and threw a punch at the long haired demon- into one of its bulgy eye. It stumbled back, and she punched the other demon with her free hand. She hit its witch nose and it fell back, too. She swung her foot around and hit the third in the stomach. It bent over and stumbled back.

Clary jumped out of the bed and began running across the wide room toward the doors. Someone grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Clary was screaming and yelling, trying to get away.

Whoever it was was yelling words at her in Gibberish, and she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see this nightmare anymore.

Then, it yelled one thing she understood.

_"Clary!"_

Clary went quiet, stopped struggling and opened her eyes. It wasn't a demon that was holding her. She was disoriented, and he was jumbled-looking mess of a person, and strangely shiny, but it was _definitely_ him. His hair and eyes were shining brightly, like the sun, and his skin was shimmering like sequins in the light. He said something else she didn't understand. She stared at him.

"Jace..." she mumbled, and then she was engulfed in blackness.

* * *

**BTW, just thought I should mention this: Clary used a hangover rune. That's why she avoided the question. She wasn't ****_supposed _****to be able to do that.**

**Also, I'm sorry if the drunk scenes I wrote were inaccurate I'm a teenager, so I've never had alcohol before. I Googled what being drunk is like, lol :p**

**Sneak peeks at my website (again, link is on my profile)**

**A special thanks to my new awesome betareader! Thank you for the improvements!**

**Love love ****_love_**** the reviews guys! Thanks so much :D**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the hold up guys! Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

"Alright, I've finished it," said Magnus.

Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Magnus were all in the infirmary. They had taken Rosie there to fix whatever poisoning she had.

"Good," said Alec.

"How is she supposed to drink that if she's unconscious?" Asked Isabelle.

"We'll have to wait until she's _conscious_," said Magnus.

Jace looked at Rosie asleep in the bed. She looked peaceful- and even _more_ like Clary. Her eyes were gently closed, her lips slightly parted and her face relaxed. She looked younger. She began to move slightly.

"She's stirring," said Jace.

Isabelle went over to her. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Rosie screamed.

Jace and Isabelle both jumped.

"Hold her down!" said Magnus. "She's hallucinating, she won't recognize any of you!"

Jace watched Isabelle grab Rosie- who'd tried to get up- and pin her down by her shoulders. Rosie screamed again and began squirming.

"Alec, help Isabelle!" said Magnus.

Alec ran around the bed and helped Izzy hold her down.

"Rosie, calm down," said Isabelle. "Rosie, it's us."

Magnus took the bottle with the antidote and went up next to Isabelle. "Rosie's going to have to drink this," he said.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

Magnus grabbed her by her chin. "Rosie, you're going to have to drink this!"

Rosie began kicking her legs wildly.

Jace put his hand to his mouth. This was horrible to watch.

Magnus pried Rosie's mouth open.

"No!" she screamed. "No!"

Magnus poured the antidote into her mouth, then dropped the empty bottle and clamped his hand over her mouth and nose.

Rosie kicked and squirmed.

Jace's jaw locked. He wasn't sure how much more he could watch.

Magnus let go of Rosie's face and she took in a sharp breath. She made some sort of noise that was a cross between choking and coughing.

Her hand turned to a fist and she threw a punch at Isabelle's face.

Isabelle cried out in pain and fell backwards.

Rosie punched Alec's nose next, then kicked Magnus in the stomach. She leapt out of bed and began to run for the doors.

Jace took off after her. When she was almost there, Jace grabbed her arm and yanked her to him.

"No!" Rosie screamed. "Let me go!" She shoved against him and squeezed her eyes shut. She was yelling and screaming, trying to get away.

"Rosie, stop. We're trying to help you!" she continued to squirm in his arms. "Rosie stop!"

"Help me!" she screamed. "Let me go!"

"Rosie-"

"Jace, HELP! Help me!"

"Clary!" he yelled.

Rosie went silent and still and looked at him, dazed. Her pupils were dilated, and she was sickly pale.

"It's me," he said. "We're going to fix you. You're alright."

"Jace," she murmured, then she went limp in his arms. She was out.

Jace picked her up properly and carried her back to the bed. He lie her down gently.

"... Did you call her Clary?" Isabelle asked lightly, standing beside him, hand over her eye.

Jace swallowed. "I didn't mean to. It's just-"

"Her screams are like hers, too," said Alec, holding his nose, looking at the unconscious Rosie.

"Yes," said Jace. It was so strange, he thought. It was almost like she responded to Clary's name, and she called out his name. Called him for help.

Jace was going to do some digging. He was going to find out if Rosie Dawnstrider really did exist, or if she was someone or something else.

* * *

Isabelle was sitting on the bed next to Rosie's. She'd had to get an _iratze_ to not get a black eye from her wicked punch. Alec had had a broken nose, too.

Rosie was sleeping, obviously dreaming of Jace. She kept murmuring his name- along with others.

She didn't know where Jace had gone off to. Right after he'd set Rosie down, he left the infirmary. Magnus left soon after, and Alec went to see him out. She suspected he'd gotten caught up making out.

"Simon..." Rosie murmured.

Isabelle frowned. Hadn't she only met Simon _once_? Well... _Twice_?

Rosie's fingers twitched and her breathing changed.

Isabelle just watched her. She'd said 'Sebastian' when she's started hallucinating in the warehouse. Did she know him? It was so strange how much she was like Clary. Isabelle's mind kept going back to the possibility that Clary had in fact returned, but that was ridiculous. Why would Clary return now with dyed hair if she wasn't dead? And it would definitely hurt Jace, too. It _had_ been hurting him that she looked and acted like Clary.

Rosie gasped in her sleep. "Stop," she whispered.

Isabelle knew she couldn't wake her. She'd tried. Rosie was obviously having nightmares- about a lot of different things. She wondered if she'd had a terrible past. Maybe her parents were abusive? She never talked about them- just her siblings, but not that often.

Rosie gasped and sat up rapidly. She was panting.

"Rosie?"

Rosie looked at her. "Isabelle..." She looked like she was concentrating on something. She shut her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Shh!" she hissed.

Isabelle watched her. She was murmuring to herself for a minute before opening her eyes again. She looked at Isabelle. "What happened?"

"You got poisoned," said Isabelle. "It was an auertisse demon."

Rosie frowned. "A what?"

"Their poison makes you hallucinate."

Rosie nodded. "Did I... Did I hallucinate Seb- Jonathan Morgenstern?"

Isabelle nodded.

Rosie let out a breath she'd been holding. "Thank _Raziel_," she breathed.

"What do you remember?"

"Um..." Rosie looked away. "Seeing Jonathan Morgenstern and..." she shuddered. "Those demons... What...?" She looked back at her. "Tell me _exactly_ what happened."

Isabelle took a deep breath and told her how they took her back to the Institute, and how Magnus made the antidote, and how Rosie fought her way out before fainting.

Rosie blinked at her, eyes wide. "... That was _you_? I thought..." She trailed off and let out a small laugh.

Isabelle frowned. "What's so funny?"

"I thought you guys were demons," she said, amused. "Sorry I gave you a black eye, and sorry I broke Alec's nose..." she looked around. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I think Alec and Magnus are making out somewhere, but I'm not sure about Jace. He's probably... Upset."

"Because I hit you guys?"

"Because he accidentally called you _Clary_."

Rosie's eyes widened.

"You actually sound a lot like her, too," said Isabelle. "Even when you're screaming."

Rosie swallowed. "I should talk to him."

Isabelle nodded. "Alright."

Rosie got out of bed and left the Infirmary.

* * *

Clary knocked on Jace's door. "Jace? Can I come in?" There was no reply. She opened the door and poked her head in. The room was neat, but empty. No Jace.

Clary walked in more. A picture frame on his nightstand caught her eye. She walked up to it and picked it up. It was a picture of her and Jace, back when things were simple. They were both smiling, and his arms were around her. Clary touched the glass with her fingertips.

Clary realized she wasn't alone and looked at the doorway. Jace was standing there, leaning up against the frame. "That's Clary," he said. He began walking more into the room.

"You were right," said Clary, looking back at the photo. "She _does_ look like me."

"Actually, _you_ look like _her_," he said, coming up next to her. "Your birthday is in the fall. Her's was in the summer. She was older."

Clary scoffed. Allison had told her that Rosie Dawnstrider was born in the fall- for disguise's sake. "How'd you know?"

Jace cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Clary meant a lot to me. I can still hear her voice sometimes."

"Do you miss her?" Clary asked nervously.

"Every second," Jace's voice was strained now.

Clary turned to face him and looked into his eyes. They were heartbreakingly sad.

"She meant the world to me," said Jace. "She was..." he looked down.

"... Were you in love with her?" Clary asked carefully.

Jace swallowed. "Yes. So much that..." he trailed off.

Clary put her hand on his shoulder. She may have gone too far. "You don't have to talk about it anymore- if you don't want to."

Jace looked back at her face. Clary felt the picture frame be taken from her hands, and he gently set it on the bed.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. It was getting awkwardly long, so Clary put her hand gently on the side of his face. "I bet she still loves you- from... Wherever she is. If there's a heaven maybe..."

Jace swallowed, then slowly, carefully kissed her. "Can you be honest with me right now?" he murmured against her lips.

"Yes," she murmured back.

"Are you Clary?"

Clary squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed. She wanted to tell him the truth so badly, but she knew she couldn't. "No," she whispered. She felt tears prick in her eyes and began running down her face. "I'm sorry," she pulled away. "I have to go," she walked out of the room.

"Rosie, wait," she didn't turn, just kept walking, and she tried not to think about what she was doing to Jace.

* * *

"Not your best move," said Isabelle after Jace explained to him what had happened.

"I know," said Jace. "I just... She's _so_ much like her, and-"

"Jace, you practically _told_ her you only liked her because she looks like someone else."

Jace swallowed. "You're right. That was foolish."

"So, you said you looked into her, too?"

Jace nodded. "Rosie Dawnstrider really does exist. There are pictures of her with her family from all different years, and friends she has. I know everything about her now. Way too much."

"Just... Don't tell her you are a stalker, okay? She may like you a little less."

Jace scoffed. He'd felt kind of bad for digging through document after document to find out everything he could about Rosie Dawnstrider. He's seen pictures of her with her family, random friends, boyfriends- which made him jealous. According to her file, she'd once gotten in trouble with the Clave for sneaking a werewolf into Alicante. She was her own person, the fact that she was a little like Clary was merely a coincidence. Jace knew he'd made things bad when he'd asked her upfront about it.

Jace knocked on Rosie's door. No one answered. He opened the door.

Rosie was sitting on her bed, makeup smeared across her face. "I kind of want to be alone right now."

Jace closed the door behind him and put his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry... About what I said."

"It isn't your fault," she said, then looked at him. "You miss her. You wanted me to be her."

Jace swallowed.

"Jace... I'm not Clary. I can't be her _for_ you. I can't be with you if you look at me and want someone else."

Jace closed his eyes. She was right. "You're right. I'm sorry," he turned around, opened the door and left.

* * *

Clary had been rehearsing that over and over in her head so she could get it right when the time came. It hurt, but she knew she couldn't tell him she was alive.

Clary used her sleeve to wipe away the tears. When she looked at it, there was a black mascara smudge on it. She sighed.

_Allison,_

_Can you give me anything else? I need a better reason to be putting Jace through this. I'm hurting him a lot, and I can't take it. You need to give me more._

_Clary_

About ten minutes later, Clary got a response.

_Rosie (seriously, stop signing your letters 'Clary'!),_

_I really can't tell you much, but I'll try._

_In the future, things happened like this, and things turned out fine- great, actually. There was an alternate timeline where we just rescued you and brought you back. You and Jace both died in that timeline._

_If you reveal yourself too soon, you'll kill both of you- and all of us._

_I've probably said too much. Don't tell Rainy. Please._

_In confidence and over formality,_

_Allison_

Clary almost laughed at the last part. She read it over and over. The reason was good enough. She'd keep lying to Jace.

* * *

Jace walked into the dining room.

"There you are," said Maryse. "I was worried you weren't coming."

Jace briefly glanced at Rosie- who was avoiding looking at him. "Sorry, got held up," he said. He sat down at the seat next to Alec and served himself some pasta.

What had held him up was looking through Clary's old sketchbook. He'd seen lots of drawings of himself, and some of Simon, her mother, Sebastian- which, when Jace saw it, he resisted the urge to tear the page up. The drawing was too good.

"So, what exactly happened with the demon poisoning?" asked Maryse. "I heard Rosie got poisoned and Magnus was called in."

"Yeah," said Isabelle. "That's about it."

Maryse eyed her suspiciously.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Alec, standing up.

"No, I will," said Maryse, standing as well.

Alec sat back down and Maryse left the room.

"Is she expecting someone?" asked Alec.

Isabelle shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe it's someone from the Clave coming to ask if Alec's still gay."

Alec laughed.

"They don't seem to get it, do they?" said Jace.

"They never do," said Rosie.

Jace looked at her kiddy-corner from him. She was actually looking at him this time, and she was smiling.

Maryse cleared her throat from the entry into the dining room.

They all looked at her.

"Something wrong?" asked Rosie.

A brunette girl stepped in from behind Maryse. She looked familiar...

Rosie's mouth dropped open. "Allison!" she stood up and ran over to her.

The girl opened her arms. "_Rosalie_!"

Rosie crashed into her and they hugged.

"Surprise!" said the brunette girl- Allison. Wasn't that Rosie's _sister_?

"Wow, you're here!" said Rosie, pulling back and looking at her.

"I thought you might miss your family a bit," said Maryse.

"Thank you so much," Rosie grinned.

"Anytime."

Rosie turned back to the room. "Everyone, this is my sister, Allison. Allison, this is everyone."

"Hey," said Allison.

"Hi," said Isabelle.

Allison looked around the room and her gaze landed on Jace. "You must be Jace," she smiled.

Rosie gave her a look and elbowed her side.

"It's nice to meet you all," Allison smiled. For some reason, she kept staring at Jace.

* * *

**Did you like it? It definitely wasn't the best chapter I've written, but it had some crucial key points.**

**Tell me what you thought and any other ideas you may have for this story :)**

**Sneak peeks and more at my website (in my profile)**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Thanks for being so patient with me :)**

**The review are, again, awesome. I woke up this morning ans had 13 new ones. That totally made my day :D**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"How're Jeremy and Lilly?" asked Clary, sitting down on her bed next to Allison.

"They're good," she said. "We miss having you around."

"I bet," Clary laughed. "So, are you here just as a visit or for a reason?"

Allison smiled sympathetically. "Both. You sounded like you weren't doing well."

Clary gave a tight smile and looked at the floor. "Yeah..."

"What happened between you and Jace?"

Clary swallowed. "He asked me if I was me- Clary, and I said no. I've been avoiding him because I hate lying, but he thinks it's because I'm mad- as Rosie Dawnstrider _should_ be."

Allison nodded and put her hand on her back. "You won't have to lie forever, don't worry. You'll be able to tell him- just not any time soon. Kay?"

Clary sighed. "I guess..."

"Hey, I have a question..."

"What is it?"

"Did you two _hook up_ yet?"

Clary looked at her sharply. "_Allison_!"

"What?"

Clary blushed and Allison laughed. "So you _have_."

"No, actually," Clary admitted. "But I don't see how that's any of _your_ business."

"Everything's my business," Allison stuck her tongue out and Clary laughed.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed," Allison stood up. "See you tomorrow, sis."

Clary laughed. "Okay, don't call me that."

"Whatever," Allison called as she left the room.

* * *

Simon rang the Institute's doorbell. He knew it was late, but he needed Isabelle.

After about a minute, the door opened. The girl who answered looked vaguely familiar, but Simon wasn't sure who she was.

The girl's eyes went wide when she saw him.

"Is Isabelle there?"

"Um," she blinked. "She's... I think she's sleeping."

"Could you wake her up? It's important."

"Uh..."

Someone else came up behind her. "Simon?" It was Rosie. She was in a tiny white nightgown, and she looked cold.

"Rosie, hi."

The girl looked at Rosie. "I'll get Isabelle," then she walked back into the Institute.

"Hey," said Rosie, crossing her arms and shivering.

"You don't have to wait out here," he said. "You aren't _undead_. You can get cold."

She laughed. _Wow, she laughed _just_ like Clary used to.._. "So, what's so important that Isabelle has to wake up?"

"Um," Simon scratched the back of his head. "My sister got into a car accident."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my god, is she okay?"

"I... I don't know," Simon swallowed.

Rosie's hand went over her mouth. "... Do you want me to come with you?"

Simon opened his mouth to answer, but she beat him to it.

"What am I saying? Of course you don't want me to come, we just _met_."

Simon blinked. "Um-"

Isabelle came up to the door in a red lacy nightgown yawning. "Simon? What's wrong?"

Simon was about to answer, but Rosie beat him to it- again.

"Rebecca was in a car accident."

Isabelle looked at Simon. "Oh my god, is she okay?"

"I don't know..." Simon frowned and looked back at Rosie. "How did you know her name was Rebecca?"

Rosie looked speechless for a second. "Um... I'm pretty sure she was mentioned at some point here," she shrugged.

She was lying. _Why_ was she lying?

"Let's go," said Isabelle, stepping out.

"Don't you need clothes?" Simon pointed at her bare feet.

"Here," the girl from earlier stepped out of the Institute with a black coat and a pair of boots.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Um, thanks..." she took the things and slid on the coat.

"Um... Good luck," said Rosie. "_May the force be with you_."

Simon choked out a laugh.

The girl pulled Rosie inside and shut the door.

* * *

Clary was almost asleep, but jolted awake when her bedroom door opened. She sat up and switched on her lamp.

Allison walked in and sat down at the foot of her bed, holding something in her hands. "I almost forgot about these."

Clary rubbed her eyes. "It never hurt anyone to _knock_! You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Allison didn't sound like she was paying any mind to Clary's words. She was concentrating on a stack of something in her hands.

"What's that?"

Allison passed her the stack of photos she'd been holding. Clary took them and looked through them. They were photos of her and the Dawnstriders, and other photos, too, of Jeremy, Rainy, Dug, Lilly and Allison looking younger, along with a girl who resembled a younger Clary immensely- but with dark hair and no freckles.

"Wow," said Clary. "Are these for me?"

"Yeah. Good thing for someone like you to have," she winked.

Clary smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," she stood up. "Goodnight," she opened the door and jumped. "_Raziel_! You scared me!" She smacked Jace's arm as if she'd known him for longer than a day. This made Clary frown.

Allison walked around Jace and called behind her. "Have fun you two!"

Clary got out of bed. "Jace, hi."

Jace shut the door and looked her up and down.

Clary didn't like the pajamas Allison had gotten for her. They were all- for some reason- white and sexy-looking. Clary blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize," said Jace. "About asking you if you were Clary..." he looked down.

Clary did, too. "I'm not mad," she said. "I understand, actually."

He looked up at her.

"If the man I loved died, I'd want him to come back, too..."

"... Has that happened to you?"

Clary looked up at him. "No. But I understand your pain."

Jace swallowed.

"Was that all?"

Jace took a deep breath. "Yes. Goodnight, Rosie," he turned to leave.

"Wait," Clary hadn't meant to say it. The word just slipped out of her mouth.

Jace turned back around.

Clary suddenly felt very nervous. "G-goodnight, Jace."

The corner of his lip twitched, and he left.

Clary let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and sat down.

How was this going to work, she wondered? She felt like she wanted to talk to Simon, but knew that was probably out of the question.

* * *

Jace was lying on a forest floor. The sunlight streamed through the trees. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there.

A familiar face leaned over him and smiled. Her carroty curls hung around her beautiful freckled face, and her emerald green eyes sparked with playfulness. "Hey stranger," she smiled.

"Clary," he whispered her name like a secret.

"I've missed you, Jace."

Jace slowly reached his hand up and touched her face. Clary put her hand over his. "Clary, where've you been?"

"Dead," she seemed all too casual about the situation.

Jace swallowed. "That's my fault."

Clary shook her head. "No, it was _Sebastian's_ fault. But he's dead now. Rosie killed him, remember?

Jace nodded. "For a while... I thought she was you."

Clary scoffed and shook her head. "No, she's not."

"I know that now."

Clary sighed in what sounded like bliss.

"... Can I come with you?" he asked.

Clary shook her head. "No. It's not your time yet, Jace. Besides... Raziel's a real _douche_ in person."

Jace laughed.

Clary smiled. "Jace... I love you. I'll always love you but... I don't want you to have such a short life. I want you to be happy again, you know?"

Jace swallowed. "Clary, I can't be happy without you."

Clary smiled sadly. "Yes you can. You _know_ you can, Jace. What about Rosie? She seems nice."

"She reminds me of you," Jace sat up slowly. Clary still had a grip on his hand. He moved his other hand to her waist and pulled her closer.

"Jace..." she looked down.

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Clary looked back up. "I can't stay. They'll wonder where I am."

Jace swallowed. "Clary, don't leave."

"I just came to say that. I'll see you in several dozen years. Goodbye, Jace."

"Wait!" Jace was now in his room in the Institute, lying in the dark- alone.

* * *

It was late. Everyone else in the Institute was probably asleep. Alec knew he was obsessing, but he couldn't help it. Ever since Magnus had put that stupid idea into his head, he couldn't let it go.

He clicked the '_upload_' button on his laptop.

It felt like it was loading for way too long, but it was only for a few seconds. The picture was uploaded.

He went into the editing options and clicked '_hair_'. He scrolled through the shades till he found the right one, and then clicked '_apply_'.

Next were the eyes. A hazel-brown looked about right...

And the blemish fix.

After he was done, he stared at the finished product with wide eyes.

The photo he'd uploaded was one of Clary. The finished product was Rosie.

"I knew it," he murmured.

* * *

Clary was dreaming, she knew. She was back on the cliff, the sun high in the sky, but it was different this time. Clary was a dozen feet away from the cliff's edge, and Jace was lying right next to it, Sebastian hovering above him.

A surge of fear ran through Clary's body when she realized what was happening. Clary struggled in her bounds, but they weren't budging. Sebastian took his sword in both hands and raised it. Clary was yelling, screaming for him to stop. Screaming Jace's name.

Sebastian drove the sword into Jace's chest and he screamed. Clary did, too. After a few seconds, Jace went still.

Clary couldn't breathe. She couldn't remember how. Jonathan drew the sword out from Jace's chest and smiled menacingly. With his foot, Sebastian shoved Jace off the edge of the cliff. Clary screamed.

Clary woke up screaming. Someone had their hands on her, trying to calm her down. Clary shoved them with all her might, but they wouldn't budge. It was dark, and Clary couldn't see anything.

"Rosie! Rosie, it's alright!"

Clary continued screaming. She shoved and shoved, but the person was strong and sturdy.

"Rosie, it's me!"

Clary stopped shoving and screaming when she realized she recognized his voice.

"You're alright," he said. "You're okay."

Clary reached over and felt around for her lamp. She switched it on and looked at Jace. She let out a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around him. He was here, in front of her, unharmed.

"You're alright," he said into her hair.

Clary felt tears in her eyes. Never in her life had she ever been more relieved than in this moment- well, maybe save the time when Jace had come back to life...

"I heard you screaming from down the hall. Are you alright?"

Clary didn't say anything. She just let herself get lost in his scent, his touch, his golden hair... "Jace," she said again.

"I'm here. You're safe."

Clary swallowed.

"What was your dream about?" Jace asked.

Clary couldn't speak, she only shook her head.

"That's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Clary put her face in his neck.

After a few seconds, he chuckled. "Aren't you going to let me go?"

Clary shook her head. "No."

"... Then ... How am I supposed to leave?"

Clary repelled the idea of Jace leaving. She tightened her grip on him. "Don't."

"Don't leave? Am I supposed to stay the night then?"

Clary's heart beat a little faster. "... Yes."

Jace was quiet for a few seconds. "... Alright. You're the boss."

* * *

**Here we are, a little Clace action!**

**_AND_****, Alec is finding out!**

**Sneak peeks and more on my website (in my profile). Follow me on twitter! My username is WisterianPrince**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG these reviews are ****_SO _****nice! Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me :)**

* * *

For the first time in two years, Clary had a peaceful, dreamless sleep. She felt so serene.

Clary's eyes fluttered open. Jace's arms were around her. She couldn't help but smile at this, It'd been too long since she'd felt this. She figured she should probably be embarrassed for the previous night, but she wasn't. She was just happy.

Jace stirred beside her. Clary watched his eyes open slowly, then thought about how weird it was that she was watching him sleep. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

She felt Jace put his hand in her hair, and after a few seconds, he kissed her forehead, then got up.

Clary opened her eyes and looked at him. "Morning."

He looked at her and smiled gently. "Did you sleep well?"

"The second time around," Clary looked down and blushed.

Jace chuckled. "Well, we should get up. It's late."

Clary looked at the clock. It was ten. "Wow."

The corner of Jace's mouth curved up. "I'll see you at breakfast."

* * *

Isabelle sat at the breakfast table next to Alec.

Allison walked in. "Good morning," she said cheerfully, and sat down next to her. "How's everything?"

Isabelle frowned.

"With Simon's sister."

"Oh right. She's good. She's gonna be just fine. I'm going to visit again later."

Allison smiled. "Good. I'm glad she'll be alright."

Jace walked into the room and sat across Isabelle.

"Morning," said Allison.

"Good morning."

"You're in a good mood," Allison observed.

Isabelle looked back and forth between Jace and Allison's faces.

"I suppose so," Jace smirked.

Rosie walked in next.

"Hey Rosie," said Allison.

Isabelle caught Rosie look at Jace and blush.

Isabelle considered why she'd do that, and her eyes widened.

"Hey," Rosie sat down across Allison.

"Excuse me," Alec said, standing up and leaving.

"What'd you do to piss him off?" Allison asked jokingly.

Clary glanced at Jace for a second.

Isabelle tried to make a casual gesture of putting her hand to her mouth to conceal her snort.

"So," Allison began. "I hear there's a big party in Alicante for the retirement of whichever Consul is currently seated in the council."

Rosie chuckled quietly at this.

Jace smirked.

"Are we going?"

"Um..." Isabelle frowned. "Are you sure we _should_?"

Allison stared at her for a second. "Oh, because of your past thing with them? It'll be fine. The Dawnstriders are close friends with... Well, everyone likes us," she smiled.

Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Alright," said Isabelle. "Sounds like fun."

"We should go dress shopping."

"Yes!" Isabelle smiled. "_Finally_, someone gets it!"

* * *

Alec dug through Rosie's clothing drawer. He'd been looking for something- anything for proof that Rosie was Clary. He shut the drawer and opened the next.

A few weeks ago, Magnus had said something about Rosie looking a lot like Clary.

"I guess so, why?" asked Alec.

"Because... I think she _is_ Clary."

Alec scoffed. "What? That's ridiculous."

Magnus shrugged. "We'll see."

After Rosie's demon poison incident, Magnus had spoken to Alec about it again.

"Alec, She _is_ Clary. Isn't it obvious?"

"But it doesn't make sense!" Alec insisted.

"Think about it. She acts like she knows us all, knows everything about our series of situations, and if she never left Alicante, why is she so casual about New York? It's _New York_."

Ever since then, Alec had been trying not to, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Alec found an envelope in the drawer. The pulled out the letter inside.

_Rosie (seriously, stop signing your letters 'Clary'!),_

_I really can't tell you much, but I'll try._

_In the future, things happened like this, and things turned out fine- great, actually. There was an alternate timeline where we just rescued you and brought you back. You and Jace both died in that timeline._

_If you reveal yourself too soon, you'll kill both of you- and all of us._

_I've probably said too much. Don't tell Rainy. Please._

_In confidence and over formality,_

_Allison_

Alec gaped at the letter. _What_?

"Alec?" Alec turned around to see Rosie, who had just walked into her room. "What are you doing here?"

Alec stared at her.

She frowned and looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "What's that?"

Alec looked at the letter. "Shut the door."

Rosie blinked. "... _Why_?"

"I need to talk to you... About Jace."

Rosie shut the door.

"I lied," he held up the letter. "What is this?"

Rosie frowned. "I don't know, what is that?" Rosie walked over and took it from his hand. She looked at it and her eyes widened. She looked at him. "Alec, I can explain-"

"You're Clary, aren't you?"

"What? No!"

"Oh please," Alec crossed his arms. "You look like Clary, you act like Clary, you're in love with Jace, you know who Sebastian is..."

"Of _course_ I know who Sebastian is! I was the one who killed him, remember?"

Alec shook his head. "Yes, but you called him _Sebastian_."

She swallowed.

"Isabelle also told me that you talk in your sleep."

Her eyes widened.

"You haven't even met Luke- at least _Rosie_ didn't. But you're Clary. I know you are."

She sighed. There were several seconds of silence, then she spoke. "You can't tell anyone- not even that you know. Jace might die."

"What?"

"The Dawnstriders, they're from the future. They said I had to come back like this or Jace would die."

"You believe this?" Alec held up the letter.

Clary nodded. "It's... Complicated. You can't tell anyone, got it? Jace's life is on the line."

"How am I supposed to keep this from him? He's my _parabatai_!"

"Alec, please. I can't lose him, not again," Rosie- _Clary_ put her hands together. "I am _begging_ you, don't tell him. Don't tell anyone. I'll be able to tell him eventually, just not now. And don't tell Allison you know, either, okay? _Please_."

Alec swallowed. "Fine, but for Jace."

Clary nodded. "Thank you."

"Alec? Alec? _Alexander_?"

Alec looked up at Magnus. "What?"

"I asked you if you like the movie," Magnus gestured at the credits rolling down his TV screen.

"Um..." Alec blinked. He didn't remember what they'd watched. "Yeah. It was great."

"Really?" Magnus frowned. "Because I thought it was terrible. Don't let me choose the movie next time..."

Alec swallowed. Magnus looked suspicious.

"Alec, what's wrong?"

Alec took a deep breath. "Magnus, I have to tell you something..."

* * *

Clary burned the letter. She shouldn't have kept it, that was stupid. Now Alec knew, and she was risking Jace. What was she thinking? She told Jace's _parabatai_ the truth. Jace was definitely going to find out now.

She had to get out- just for a few hours. The Lunar Tavern crossed her mind, but she dismissed the thought. She hated hangovers. She'd had to use a special rune to cure it.

Clary pulled on a jacket and left the Institute.

Clary knocked on the door. She wondered if they still even lived here.

The door opened and Maia was standing there, looking Clary up and down. "Whoa..."

"Hi there, is Simon around?" Clary asked, acting as if she didn't know Maia.

"Wow..." Maia muttered. "Um... Yeah, sure," she gestured Clary inside.

Maia jogged over to Simon's room and went in. The place looked the same as it did when Clary was last there. Clary wondered if Jordan and Maia were living together now.

Simon came out of his room followed by Maia- who was staring at Clary. "Rosie, hi," said Simon. "What are you doing here?"

Clary bit her tongue. "I just... I didn't... I'm sorry, I don't know."

"... I'll leave you two alone.." said Maia, walking out the front door in a hurry.

Clary frowned.

"Maia thought you were Clary," said Simon. "Do you want to sit?"

Clary sat down on the couch. Simon did too.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"No... I just... I didn't know who else to talk to. I can't talk to Allison, because she'd kill me, I can't talk to Jace- or anyone else because they can't know..." She looked at Simon. He looked confused. "... I can't..." she sighed, then swallowed. "Simon, you can't tell anyone- and I mean _anyone_. _Especially_ not Isabelle..."

"Rosie, what's going on?" Simon looked worried- as if he'd been expecting her to confess to a murder.

"Simon..." Clary stood up. "It's better if I show you," she took off her jacket.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Simon's eyes were wide.

Clary took off her over shirt so she was just in a tank top.

"Rosie, I have a _girlfriend_, I don't want to-"

Clary looked at him sharply. "What? _Oh my god_, you're such a weirdo..." Clary walked into the kitchen area, picked up a knife from the counter and came back.

Simon's eyes were wide. "... What the hell are you doing?"

Clary used the knife to cut the rune of her right shoulder blade. She watched her black hair turn red, and Simon's face turn to one of surprise, shock and a series of other emotions.

"... C... C- Clary?"

"Yeah," Clary set the knife down on the coffee table. "First of all, this is a secret-"

"You're _Alive_?!"

"Yes, but I-"

"You're not dead!" Simon still looked shocked.

"Well yeah, I'm right-"

Simon stood up and trapped her in a hug. "You're not dead," he repeated.

Clary wrapped her arms around him. "Simon, this is a matter of life and death. You can't tell anyone, okay?"

Simon nodded over her shoulder. "Of- of course... Of course, Clary..."

It felt so good to vent- to get everything out of her system and off her chest.

"... Wow," Simon looked speechless. "Um... So, there's such thing as time travel?"

Clary shrugged. "I guess..."

"That's so cool!"

Clary looked at him. "I tell you that I have to lie to everyone I love and hurt them or everyone dies, and you say 'that's so cool'? What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry, I just... You know..."

The corner of Clary's mouth twitched. She _did_ know him. She was Clary again. She smiled and scoffed. "I do. That's Simon for you. Thanks."

"I'm still like... Whoa... You're _alive_, Clary. That's... _Wow_..."

Clary laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

Simon scratched the back of his head. "... I was... You kind of... I wasn't doing do well for awhile there."

Clary pressed her lips together. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but..."

"Yeah," Simon nodded. "I understand... You know what helped me?"

"What?"

"Isabelle," he smiled. "She pulled me out of the house and had me do things, you know?"

Clary laughed. "Poor choice of words, Simon."

Simon's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead.

Clary laughed again.

Someone knocked on the front door.

"How much do you want to bet that's Maia?" said Simon.

Clary smiled. "Five bucks," Clary stood up.

"Clary, your hair," Simon hissed.

Clary looked at her red curls. "Oops," she took out her stele and drew an _iratze_.

She opened the door. It wasn't Maia.

"Isabelle, hey..."

Isabelle looked her up and down. "... What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just..."

"She's borrowing manga," said Simon, coming up behind her. "She was interested in it, so..."

"Right," said Clary. "I'll go get them," Clary went to Simon's bedroom and skimmed the shelf. She took off all the sequels she'd missed over the last two years.

Clary went back into the main room with her arms full of books.

"I'll get you a bag," said Simon, going off somewhere.

"Rosie... What are you _really_ doing here?" Isabelle asked suspiciously.

Clary jerked her chin at the books. "Manga, I told you."

Isabelle glared and walked up to her. "I thought you liked Jace..."

"I _do_. Isabelle, I _don't_ like Simon. I swear on the angel."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "... Okay then..."

Simon came back with a bag. Clary dropped all the manga in.

"Careful," Simon hissed under his breath.

Clary took the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Thanks so much. I'll see you in about a week."

Simon laughed.

"Iz, do you want to walk home with me? Or did you come for a reason...?"

"Um," Isabelle looked at the floor. So did Simon.

Clary did her best to suppress it, but she snorted.

They both looked at her.

"Bye," she rushed out the front door and laughed on the way down the stairs.

* * *

**I'd like to know your theories about everything. Also, when Jace finds out, should he be angry, sad, happy or not believe her?**

**Sneak peeks at my website (listed in my profile). I also have a playlist and pictures (also at my website). Thanks! Next chapter will be posted either today or tomorrow (probably tomorrow).**

**You guys rock!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! How did we get here so fast? I guess time flies when you're having fun!**

* * *

Allison pulled a piece of pizza out of the fridge and took a bite. One of the things Allison always did was she always wandered into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

She heard a sound from behind her and jumped. She saw a familiar face standing a few feet away in the dark room. She smiled. "Magnus, you scared me."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry… I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

Allison's smile dropped. "Oops."

"Tell me," said Magnus. "How you traveled in time, I mean. You must have had black magic to help with that."

Allison gave him what she hoped was a menacing glare. "If you must know, you were the one who helped me."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Did I?"

Allison nodded.

"So you know me. Am I handsome?"

"You look the same."

"So I _am_ handsome."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Look, just... Don't tell. No one can know."

"It's very obvious, though. Clary even still looks like herself."

The corner of Allison's mouth twitched. Leave it to Magnus Bane to figure this complex situation out in a matter of weeks.

"So, you know me then?" he asked.

"... Let's just say… You're a friend of the family."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you were there when I was born."

Magnus gave her an amused grin. One of Allison's favorites. "I'll keep my ears open for an Allison then."

"You'll know me when you see me. I'll look different, but you'll know."

"Meaning?"

"I'm wearing a disguise rune, Magnus. But you'll know, trust me."

Magnus cocked his head to the side. "Can I?"

"With your life. You have- or will," Allison shut the fridge and left the kitchen.

* * *

"We're leaving for Alicante in the morning," said Allison. "Are you nervous?"

Clary frowned. "_Should_ I be?"

Allison shook her head. "That's the point, Rosalie."

Clary glanced at her. "Don't call me that. You can call me Rosie, I don't care, but _Rosalie_? _Really_?"

Allison shrugged. "That _is_ your name, isn't it?"

Clary stuck out her tongue. "So... When can I start telling people?"

Allison looked down. "I'm not sure yet. Rainy knows- I think. I'll ask her tonight."

"Thanks."

"Look," Allison put her hand on Clary's back. "I know you want to tell Jace. Don't tell him yet, okay?"

Clary sighed. "Allison... How do I know I can trust you?"

Allison frowned. "Since when do you not trust me, Clary? I promise you, I've never lied to you."

"But..." Clary hesitated. "Can't you give me more? I flew into this plan and have gone along with it blindly. Allison, you're going to have to give me _something_."

Allison looked at the ground. "Clary, I can't! It's the future, I can't tell you what happens."

"Allison-"

Allison looked at her. "Clary, I know you in the future... I'm from _your_ timeline. I literally can't tell you _anything_."

Clary stared at her wide-eyed. "... Mine? I know you?"

She nodded. "If I tell you anything... I could possibly erase people. I don't want to do that. And one thing I know for certain is that there's a certain date... If Jace finds out before then, there's a one hundred percent guarantee that he'll die."

Clary swallowed. One thing she'd observed about Allison over these last two years, Allison had the habit of using big words when she was dead serious. "Alright. Alli, I trust you. Don't let me down."

The corner of Allison's mouth twitched. "You know I won't."

* * *

"I wish you could come with us," said Isabelle.

Simon shook his head. "I did that once. That didn't turn out so well..."

Isabelle remembered. That had been before they were dating. "Bye Simon." She kissed him.

"Bye," he said, dazed as she walked back to her family. Isabelle had done this on purpose.

"Bye Simon!" said Rosie, waving.

Isabelle frowned. She borrows his mangas and suddenly they're best friends.

"Bye," he said, smiling.

Isabelle was slightly angered now.

They all went through the portal.

"It's so _big_," said Allison, looking around the large hotel lobby. "Wow! Rosie, what do you think?"

Rosie smiled. "It's nice."

The lobby was unusually large. The dark wood ceilings were peaked with witchlight chandeliers hanging from them. There was a fireplace, several couches and coffee tables, and a red carpeted floor.

Maryse walked up. "I got everyone rooms side by side on the thirty second floor," she passed out the room keys. "I'll see you guys later," then she left.

Allison giggled. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

Clary finished folding her last blouse and slid the white dresser drawer shut. She put her suitcase on the top shelf in the closet, and then sat in bed with her sketchbook. Before she could begin, someone knocked on her door.

Clary set the sketchbook on the nightstand and went to the door. She looked through the peephole. It was Jace. Clary opened the door. "Hey."

"Hi," said Jace. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk."

"Sure," Clary smiled.

"So, what do you think of Allison?" asked Clary.

"Well," said Jace. "She's... A little strange, honestly."

Clary laughed. "No one knows that better than I do."

Jace chuckled.

Clary looked around the beautiful landscape of Alicante. There were tall buildings, fresh flowers, and it smelled lovely. The last time Clary had been to Alicante was when she figured out her and Jace weren't siblings. It had been the best and worst day of her life.

"What are your other siblings like?" asked Jace

Clary smiled, thinking of them. "Jeremy's kind of funny, and can never stay serious. Lilly's kind of a spaz."

Jace snorted. "So that's your life? Never staying serious, having a spaz around, dealing with Allison's vanity..."

Clary laughed. "Her vanity is no worse than yours. Believe me, I can manage."

"I don't doubt it."

Clary laughed.

Jace suddenly put his arm in front of her and stopped her. She looked at him. He was looking at something in the distance.

"Jace, what's wrong?"

"Oh god, she saw us," he turned to her. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

Jace put his arm around her. Clary blushed.

A girl with strawberry-blonde hair came up to them. "Jace, hi," she cooed. "It's been too long." The seductive tone she used made Clary sick to her stomach.

"Indeed, Samantha." Jace's tone was fairly bland. "Sam, this is Rosie." He squeezed her a little tighter. Clary suddenly understood what was going on.

She gave Samantha a wide, friendly grin. "Hi." She offered her hand.

Samantha took it. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Jace's girlfriend. What did you say your name was again?"

She was glaring at Clary and fake-smiling at the same time. "Samantha. I'm sure Jace has mentioned me."

Clary pretended to furrow her brow. "I don't think so. Your name doesn't ring a bell."

The girl's jaw locked. "Really? I suppose Jace isn't the type to mention his ex-girlfriends then, is he?" It wasn't really a question.

Clary shrugged. "He's mentioned a couple. But…I don't remember any Samantha."

The girl gave a menacing glare before plastering on a fake-smile. "Well, it was lovely to see you again, Jace." She turned to him. "I'll see you around," and she left.

Clary looked after her. "Are you gonna tell me what that was about?"

"She wasn't really a girlfriend," he said. "We hooked up _once_- before I met Clary. She keeps coming back."

Clary looked up at Jace. "Well, she's persistent."

"And annoying," Jace smirked. "Thanks for that." Jace released her.

"Sure."

Jace glanced back up. "Damn it, she's looking again."

Clary grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. He was a little surprised, but he quickly reciprocated. His arms wrapped around Clary's waist, and she twined her fingers into his hair.

After a minute, Clary pulled back and looked to where Samantha had been watching. "Okay, she's gone now."

Jace released her slowly. Clary knew she was teasing him.

Clary let go of his hair and started walking. "Let me guess, she was a clingy mistake?"

Jace walked up next to her. "Um, yes." He seemed half-dazed. Clary smiled at this.

"She probably doesn't know the definition of '_one night stand_'. That _is_ your style, isn't it?"

"Um, yes."

"... And Clary?"

Jace stiffened by her side. "She was different."

Clary refused to look at him. She tried to act as if she had no idea about their relationship. "How so?"

Jace swallowed. She looked at him. "She was..." Jace was staring ahead, as if lost in a memory. "She was special."

Clary tried not to smile at this, but couldn't help it. She hadn't realized they'd stopped. She put her hand on his arm. "We should get back."

Jace nodded, and then looked at her.

She gave a gentle smile.

"Alright," he said. "We'll go back."

* * *

_"Sebastian, please don't do this," Clary pleaded._

_Jace struggled against the blinds, but they would not release him._

_"This is what happens when you refuse me, Jace," said Sebastian, glancing over at him. "The people you love die." He raised his sword and Jace called out Clary's name._

_The sword impaled her chest and she screamed._

_Jace wasn't even sure what he was saying at this point. He knew he was yelling, but that was it._

_Sebastian yanked the blade out of Clary's chest. She lie there still, unmoving._

_Jace had gone quiet, watching her. He hoped against hope that she wasn't dead._

_Sebastian chuckled and gave Clay a shove with his foot. She fell off the edge of the cliff._

_Jace yelled something, but he wasn't even sure what._

Jace sat up in bed rapidly. Someone was there. He grabbed them by their shoulders and they gasped.

"Jace," she said. "Jace, you were dreaming."

He knew this voice. He knew this voice better than any other voice in the world. "Clary?"

"No, Jace. _Rosie_, remember?"

He did. He sighed in despair. It wasn't a dream, but a memory. Clary was dead. She had been dead for the last two and a half years.

"Yes," he said, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Her hand touched his face. She had a warm, comforting touch- like Clary. He didn't want her to stop. "Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything, just slowly released her shoulders.

"Was it a dream?" she asked.

"No," Jace said. "It was a memory."

It was so easy to open up to Rosie- especially in the dark, where he only heard Clary's voice.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her voice was sad- pained. He briefly wondered why. "Do you want me to stay?"

Jace thought for a second. "Yes," he decided. "Yes, I want you to stay."

* * *

Clary awoke the next morning to Jace's arm draped over her too thin white nightgown. She blushed.

Jace was fast asleep beside her. He looked peaceful. Younger. His eyes were gently closed, and his lips slightly parted. He was relaxed, too, no sign of how distressed he was the previous night.

Someone knocked on the door frantically. "Jace?" called Allison's voice. "Jace, Rosie's missing!"

Clary carefully but quickly removed Jace's arm and ran to the door. She opened it. "Shh!" she hissed. "Calm down!"

Allison's eyes widened when she saw her. "Cla- _Rosie_? Were... Did you stay in _his_ room?"

"Yes," Clary whispered. "I'm obviously not missing, so calm the hell down. Okay?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "I called you. You didn't pick up. And you weren't in your room. What was I supposed to think?"

Clary shook her head. "Just... Chill, okay? I'm fine."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. I just wanted to tell you your dress came."

Clary raised her eyebrows. "That's it?" She smacked Allison's arm. "God I hate you."

"No," Allison teased. "You love me."

Clary rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"What was that about?" Jace asked from behind her.

She turned around. Jace was sitting up in his bed, looking at her.

Clary's mouth twitched. "Allison. She was looking for me."

Jace chuckled.

Clary cautiously walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. "She tends to jump to conclusions instantly."

Jace smirked. "What did she think about you being in here then?"

Clary smile dropped and she blushed. She hadn't even _thought_ about that.

Jace chuckled again. "Well, I'm going to get dressed, so unless you want to see me naked-"

Clary jumped up. "I'll see you at breakfast." She blushed intensely as she left the room, Jace chuckling to himself behind her.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'll post 10 tomorrow.**

**iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica: Yes. There will be a villain. Eventually...**

**I still post sneak peeks on my website by the way. I also updated the playlist :)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. You're all telling me that I'm an amazing writer, and that means a ****_lot_****. to me. Thanks!**

**Any more Allison theories? I'd love to hear them!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	10. Chapter 10

**I called this story Heart by Heart because that was the song I was listening to when I came up with this story. I also think it suits it pretty well.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Clary saw the silhouette of someone, though she wasn't sure who. A voice drifted into her mind. She couldn't understand it. It sounded like it was going through water before reaching her ears.

"... Clary... Clary, wake up. Clary, _please_ don't be dead. Not again, dammit."

Clary blinked, trying to see the blurry face.

"Oh, thank Raziel," the voice breathed.

Clary blinked more. She could see colors now. Fair skin… and black hair. "... Alec?"

"Clary, you have red hair."

Clary frowned slightly before she remembered she shouldn't. "Iratze. I need an iratze to fix it." Her vision was slowly clearing up. She could see the blue of Alec's eyes now.

"I didn't bring a stele."

Neither did Clary. She moaned as she became aware of the pain she felt in her head.

"Clary, what should I do?"

Clary was trying to think around her headache. "Allison... She can help. Leave me, go get Alli."

"Should I hide you?"

Clary gave him a tiny nod.

Alec helped her stand. She moaned again. She was sore everywhere, and she was pretty sure she broke something.

He set her down somewhere slightly darker. "Don't move, I'll be back."

_**Earlier that day...**_

Clary heard a knock on her door. "Rosie, it's me," said Allison's voice.

Clary set down her sketchpad and opened the door for Allison. She was in a red, ankle length, silk, one-sleeved dress, and her hair was twisted into a side-ponytail. She was carrying a garment bag and a small box.

"You look great," said Clary.

"I know," said Allison, walking in. She set the things down on the hotel bed.

Clary shut the door and walked up beside her. "Alright, let's see it."

Allison unzipped the garment bag and took out a red halter dress.

Clary stared at it. "I'm _not_ wearing that!"

"Oh, yes you are," smiled Allison. "It was expensive, and you've got no other options."

"I might as well go naked!" Clary scoffed.

"Alright." Allison set the dress down on the bed. "Then do."

Clary's eyes widened. Allison had her serious face on, and her fists on her hips. "You know what... I'll wear it."

Allison smiled. "Good."

When Allison had finished Clary's hair and makeup, she let Clary look in the mirror.

Clary gaped at her reflection. The dress was worse than Clary thought. It was a red halter neck that went down to her ankles, exposed her entire back, and had a slit and plunging neckline with lace.

Her black-brown, wavy hair was pinned up with dozens of bobby pins, and her makeup was done a little more than usual. "Allison... The _neckline_..."

"I know." Allison smiled. "Jace is gonna _love_ it." She winked.

"Allison, I can't go out in public like this," she scoffed.

"Clary, you look _amazing_. And, you have to. That's the whole reason you're here!"

Clary shook her head. "No. Way."

Someone knocked on the door and Allison went for it.

"Allison! Don't open the-" but it was too late. Allison had thrown the door wide open, and Jace was staring at her.

Clary felt her cheeks pink as Jace's eyes scanned her.

"... Wow," he said.

"Told ya," said Allison, winking. "Rosie doesn't want to wear this. She doesn't think she looks pretty. What do you think, Jace?"

Jace continued to stare at her. "Um... I think you look great."

Clary's pink cheeks darkened.

Allison giggled. "Okay, let's go, Rose." She walked up to her 'sister', grabbed her by her arm, and hauled her out.

"Wait, but-"

"Oh relax, would you?" said Allison. "It's just a party, okay?"

Clary somehow got the feeling Allison intended more than just that.

* * *

Isabelle took one last look in the mirror. Her dress was light blue and to her ankles, with a halter neck and a gap.

She left her room and went down to the lobby, where everyone else was waiting. Isabelle smirked as all of them gaped at her as she descended the staircase

"You look stunning," said Allison as soon as Isabelle reached them.

"Agreed," said Rosie.

Isabelle looked Rosie up and down.

Rosie blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Allison made me wear it."

"Be glad she did," said Isabelle. "It looks good on you."

Isabelle's first thought when they entered the ballroom was that she wished Simon was there with her. He would probably make some sort of joke about the room, with its white tile and crystal chandeliers.

Allison was looking around as if she had just returned home after a vacation that was so long it was no longer enjoyable.

Rosie looked around wide eyed. "Whoa..."

"Would you like a drink?" asked Jace.

"Sure," said Rosie. "Thanks."

Isabelle turned to Alec. Somehow, everyone else had left. "Both our boyfriends couldn't come because they were Downworlders. It isn't really fair, is it?"

Alec shook his head, but he seemed distracted. He was staring at Jace and Rosie.

Isabelle snapped her fingers in front of his face and he blinked and turned to her. "What?"

"I said it isn't fair our boyfriends can't come."

"Oh…yeah."

Isabelle furrowed her brows. "Alec, are you okay?"

"Fine." Alec looked back at Rosie and Jace. "Why do you ask?"

"... Do you _not_ want Rosie and Jace to be together?"

He looked at her and frowned. "What?"

"Rosie and Jace. Are you against them being together?"

"What? No!" Alec looked back at them. "I just don't want Jace to get hurt again."

"I don't either," said Isabelle. "But I don't think Rosie is gonna hurt Jace."

"Who knows?" said Alec. Then he walked off.

Isabelle frowned. _What was that about?_

* * *

"It's all a bit overdone," said Jace. "I can't believe Allison convinced Maryse that this was a good idea."

Rosie shrugged. "Allison is really into this sort of stuff. Like _really_ into it."

Jace scoffed. "I can tell."

Rosie giggled. It was just like Clary's giggle.

Jace mentally scolded himself for comparing Rosie and Clary again. Clary was dead. She could never come back.

Jace's face must have betrayed what he was thinking. Rosie was looking at him as if she were a wounded puppy. "Would you like to dance?"

He nodded.

She led him to the dance floor. She moved his hands gently to her waist, and she placed hers on his shoulders. They began to dance slowly to the music.

Jace suddenly didn't want her that far away. He pulled her closer until his arms were around her. Rosie put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. This was better.

"Jace..." she said gently.

"Yes?"

"... Is Clary what's holding you back?"

Jace's brow furrowed slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"The reason you're not with me... Is it because of Clary?"

Jace swallowed. It _was_. "Yes."

"... Do you still love her?"

Jace was quiet for a long time- not because he wasn't sure, but because it was painful. "I'll always love Clary. Even though she's gone, she's always with me."

Rosie tensed in his arms. She was holding her breath, he could tell.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you," he said. "I can love more than one person at a time."

"It isn't that," she said. She sounded like she was on the brink of tears. "I'm just... I can't imagine what that must be like for you. I'm so sorry, Jace." Her voice had turned to a whisper.

"It isn't your fault," he said.

"But what if it was?" Her voice was so quiet, Jace almost didn't hear it.

"It wasn't," Jace said gently. "Don't blame yourself. You got there when you got there, it wasn't your fault."

Rosie seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Hey." He touched her hair lightly and she looked up at him. Her eyes were shiny, tears on the rims of her eyes. He slowly leaned down, and their lips met. Their lips fit perfectly together, like his and Clary's had. This was their most perfect kiss. The last kiss was brief, and didn't end well, and the kiss before that was urgent and needy, and it was right after a drunk kiss that Rosie couldn't even remember. This kiss was slow, deep, passionate.

Jace realized in that moment that he was falling in love with Rosie.

* * *

Allison served herself a drink and took a sip.

"That's an interesting rune," said a familiar voice from behind her. "What does it do?"

Allison knew this voice all too well. She turned around slowly. When she saw the woman's face, she nearly broke down. "It isn't a rune," she recited. "It's a tattoo. Everyone in my family has the same one."

"Ah." The woman nodded, her hand on her slight baby bump. "And your family is...?"

"I'm Allison Dawnstrider," she smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."

She smiled. She looked so much younger than Allison remembered her. "So you know who I am?"

"Of course. Who doesn't?" She turned slightly more serious. "I think you're incredibly brave, by the way."

Her smiled faded slightly and she swallowed.

"And I'm sorry for your loss."

The woman nodded. "Thank you, Miss Dawnstrider. If you'll excuse me, I should get going."

"Of course," Allison nodded.

Then, she was gone.

Allison considered telling Clary who she'd seen, but decided against it. Clary couldn't know who she was- not yet. Not if she was going to save her sister.

* * *

Maryse walked up beside Isabelle. "Your father's here," she said.

Isabelle looked at her. "What?" She looked around the room. "Where?"

It had been years since any of them had seen Robert Lightwood. After his and Maryse's divorce, he'd disappeared, run away to Alicante.

"He's the one next to that _prostitute_," Maryse hissed. Her breath smelled like wine.

"Are you drunk?" Isabelle asked, spotting her father next to a girl with wild black hair. She _did_ look like a prostitute, but wasn't, as far as Isabelle could tell.

"You have to have more than two drinks to be drunk, Isabelle."

Isabelle knew. "Are you going to talk to him?"

Maryse scoffed. "Hell no. If he asks, I'm seeing someone seriously, okay?"

"If he bothers to talk to me," Isabelle said icily.

"Great, thanks," and with that, Maryse was gone.

Isabelle was about to walk over, but the music stopped and someone started to tap a champagne glass with a spoon.

"May I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone went quiet and looked at Robert.

"Well, I haven't been Consul long, but I feel like I have been for years-"

Isabelle groaned inwardly and blocked out his words. She looked over at her father again. The girl who was with him was looking at the Consul, but her hand was reaching into her pea green clutch.

_How tacky_, Isabelle thought, _matching your handbag to your dress._

The woman pulled out a pen and clicked it, then put it back in her purse and began to talk towards the exit rapidly. Isabelle frowned, her eyes on her and she left. Isabelle's eyes widened as she realized what this meant.

"Run!" Isabelle screamed, but it was too late. The next thing Isabelle knew, she was getting thrown against a wall, and she blacked out.

* * *

Alec opened his eyes he was sore, but he didn't know why. He was lying on his back in the grass, looking at the stars. What was he doing here?

He sat up slowly and remembered.

He'd seen his father. He hadn't seen his father since he'd left almost two years ago. He was going to talk to him, but decided he was too mad at him to, so he retreated to the balcony.

Someone inside began giving a speech, and then he heard a frantic voice scream something, but didn't know what, then... Nothing.

Alec looked around. It looked like the balcony had detached from the building and he'd gone with it. He wasn't hurt that badly, because he'd only fallen one story, but he was sore.

He looked at the building. All of the windows were shattered, and the glass was scattered all over the lawn. There were screams coming from inside.

Alec began to run around the building to get through the front doors. There were no front doors left. They were blown off.

There was a woman panicking and someone comforting her in front of the scene. That's when Alec recognized Jocelyn and Luke, Clary's parents.

He ran inside and began searching for someone he knew.

* * *

Clary's senses were slowly returning. She blinked at the only slightly blurry piece of floor sticking up at a weird angle and concealing her.

She heard voices from outside her hiding place. People were calling to each other, calling names.

Clary could barely remember what happened. She was with Jace, and then...

Someone lifted the floor piece up and Clary saw someone who was definitely Alec, and someone she didn't recognize.

"Clary," she said. "Are you okay?"

Her voice. "_Allison_? Your hair..."

"Never mind that!" Allison pulled something out of under her dress and drew an _iratze_ on Clary's arm. She instantly could see right again. She sat up rapidly, and then stared at Allison. It was definitely her, but she looked different. Her hair was red and curly, and she had freckles. Before Clary could see her eyes, she'd drawn an iratze on herself, and she had brown hair again.

"Allison... Are you-"

"It doesn't matter," Allison said quickly. "You need to help us find Jace, Maryse and Isabelle."

Clary blinked and got out of the hiding area. The once perfect marble floors were cracked and slanted. Pieces of rubble, small and large covered the room. Clary yanked off her high heels and began her search for Jace.

* * *

Allison was half distracted. She kept thinking about how Clary and Alec had both seen her without the rune.

Alec had come to her and told her he found Clary. Allison had tried to deny it, but he said she had red hair, and she'd asked for her.

Allison saw someone she recognized under a large chunk of rubble and ran over. "Jace!" she said. She drew a quick strength rune on her arm, and lifted the rubble off of him. Her hand went over her mouth and she dropped beside him as she saw sharp pieces of something metal sticking out of his chest.

"Oh my god," her voice shook and tears sprung into her eyes. "No no no no no!" She put her fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. There was one. "Oh thank Raziel," she breathed. "Jace, stay with me."

* * *

**I ****_may_**** post the next chapter today, but it'll probably be tomorrow.**

**So, what do you think of Allison now? She's a great big mystery, isn't she? To be quite honest, I didn't know who she was a t first, but I do now! ;)**

**I'm on twitter at WisterianPrince!**

**And, I have sneak peeks on my website (in my profile). Again, I also have other stuff I put up for my fan fics ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any spesific things you want to see happen, just PM me or post a review. I'll see what I can do!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fine... I give up. I'll post _one _more today.**

**Primrose Mason Weasley: Oh my... Well, you certainly like the story**

**Anyway, enjoy, because ****I'm not posting again till tomorrow ;)**

* * *

Allison gripped another one of the metal shards in Jace's chest and yanked it out. Her palms were slick with her and Jace's blood. She tossed it aside with the others and gripped the last one. She could feel it cut into her palm as she gripped it. She yanked it out and tossed it aside. She checked him for anymore scraps of metal before drawing the _iratze_.

The wounds on his chest healed instantly.

"Jace," said Allison. "Jace, get up!" She slapped the side of his face repeatedly to wake him. "Jace, _get up_!"

Jace started to wake up, his eyes opening slowly. "... Stop," he managed.

Allison stopped. "Damn you, you scared me to death! I thought you were gonna die!"

Jace looked confused, unfocused. "... Who's there?"

"Allison. Jace, a bomb went off. Cla- Rosie needs you."

Jace sat up, but he obviously wasn't ready to.

"Here," Allison helped him stand up. "Lean on me." She led him across the rubble.

* * *

Isabelle felt her consciousness slowly drifting back to her. It should've been pleasant, but it was painful. The pain slowly seeped into her subconscious. She screamed.

Her eyes opened. Her vision was slightly distorted, and so was her hearing. She tried to move and a surge of pain shot up her leg. She screamed again.

She heard her name being called from the distance, but she couldn't identify the voice.

Isabelle tried to look around. She couldn't see much, but there was something on her leg, she knew that much.

She tried to shift, but just ended up screaming again.

"_Isabelle_!" Their voice was getting louder.

"I'm over here!" she called.

Seconds later, someone was there beside her. "Isabelle."

She knew who it was now. Her vision had cleared up enough and she recognized his voice. "Dad?"

"Isabelle, I'm going to help you out." She felt the thing on her leg shift and cried out in pain. It was just enough off her leg now. "Get out," Robert said in a strained voice.

Isabelle used her arms and legs to drag herself enough away from the pole.

Robert grunted as he let it go. His arms were suddenly around her. "Isabelle, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Her senses were slowly returning. She could feel her leg more and more, but she could see and hear as well. "That woman you were with... Who was she?"

"That was Olivia," he said. "My girlfriend. She got out just in time."

"Dad... She was the one who set it off."

Robert held her up by her shoulders and looked at her. "What?"

"I saw her do it." Isabelle couldn't quite see the expression on her father's face, but she could guess it. "She pulled a pen out of her purse and pushed it just before she left, then the bomb went off."

"Isabelle, if Olivia was going to set a bomb off, she wouldn't have done it with me here."

"I'm sorry," said Isabelle, then she blacked out.

* * *

Alec looked around for Isabelle or his mother or Jace. He, Allison and Clary had all gone in different directions to search.

"Alec!"

Alec turned to see his father, carrying Isabelle unconscious in his arms. "Isabelle!" he ran to her- not caring that his father was there. "Is she okay?"

"A support pole fell on her," he said. "I don't have a stele."

"Neither do I. The only one who does is-"

"Alec!" Alec turned to see Allison with Jace.

"Allison, Isabelle needs-"

Allison ran up and pulled out her stele. She drew an iratze, then looked up and started staring at Robert. "... You look familiar, have we met?" she asked.

"I don't believe so. I'm Robert Lightwood."

Allison's eyes went wide. "Oh," she squeaked. "Allison Dawnstrider." She turned her attention back to Isabelle.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked Alec.

"Yes," said Alec. "I probably got injured the least of everyone here."

"Good," Jace nodded. "Now I've got to go find Rosie," and then he left.

Alec looked back at Isabelle. "She knew," he remembered. "She knew the bomb was going to go off."

Robert frowned. "What?"

"She yelled 'run' just before hand," said Allison, also realizing.

Alec got distracted from the topic at hand when he remembered Allison's red hair. He wondered who she really was...

Robert stared at one point in the distance. "... I know who did it."

* * *

"Jace!" Clary yelled the second she saw him.

"Rosie!" They ran toward each other and she collapsed into his chest. "Thank Raziel," he breathed. "You're alright."

"So are you."

"You have Allison to thank for that," said Jace.

Clary frowned and looked up at him. "I do?"

"Yes. Never mind that." He kissed her. "I was so worried."

"What happened?"

"I think there was a bomb," said Jace.

"A bomb?"

"I know," Jace scoffed. "Who bombs a retirement party?"

"Where's everyone else?"

"This way." Jace took her hand and led her back the way he'd come.

Pieces of metal, chandeliers and rubble were everywhere. The once large, beautiful ballroom was now in ruin. People were trapped, and calling for help.

Clary stopped. "Jace, we need to help them."

Jace looked at her for a long second. "Yes, we do."

They got to work. Whenever they saw some sign that there was someone there, they helped them out. A lot of people didn't have steles, but a few did. Someone gave it to them so they could heal people.

"There you guys are," said Allison when she got to them. Alec, Isabelle and Robert were with her.

Robert was staring at her. Allison seemed to notice.

"Robert Lightwood, Rosie Dawnstrider," she said. "Now, I saw Maryse leave a couple of minutes before the bomb went off, so I think she's safe."

"Thank god," said Isabelle.

"Maryse was here?" said Robert. "Did she see Olivia?"

"No," Isabelle said quickly.

Robert looked slightly... disappointed.

Clary noticed everyone's dresses were dirty, bloody, torn or all of the above.

"We need to help more people out," said Jace.

"Agreed," said Allison. "Let's go."

Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Allison and Robert all went down the front steps of the once-ballroom. Other Shadowhunters had come and told them to get out, and that they would do the rest. Clary tried to protest, but Allison shut her down.

Maryse was suddenly there. She threw her arms around Isabelle, Jace and Alec. "Oh thank Raziel! You're alright!" She released them and saw Robert. She looked at him for a second. "You're bleeding."

Robert frowned. "Am I?"

Maryse reached up and gently touched the cut on his face. She took out her stele and drew an _iratze_.

Clary turned and froze when she saw someone she hadn't seen in years. She saw her mother- who was staring at her, eyes wide.

Clary knew she'd have to go introduce herself as Rosie Dawnstrider, no matter how hard.

"I'll be right back," she said, and walked slowly up to Jocelyn. "Are you Jocelyn Fairchild?" she asked.

"Clary?" she whispered.

"No," she said. "My name is Rosie Dawnstrider. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss."

Jocelyn put her hand to her mouth and looked away.

Clary swallowed. It was then Clary noticed that under Jocelyn's slim fitting green dress, she was four months pregnant.

* * *

They got back to the hotel. Jace had one hand on Rosie's shoulder. She looked like she was in shock. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't seem to notice.

"Rosie."

Still nothing.

He gave her a slight shake. "Hey."

She blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm fine." She looked back ahead.

"You don't _look_ fine."

She shrugged.

Allison walked over. "Can I borrow her, Jace?"

Jace nodded.

Allison grabbed Rosie's hand and pulled her somewhere at the other side of the lobby. Jace watched Allison talking to her, and determined look on her face.

"Jace." Isabelle came up beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said, not taking his eyes off the two girls.

"... Are you in love with her, Jace?"

He looked at her then.

The corner of her mouth was pulled up. "I thought so." She looked at Rosie then. "She's liked you for quite awhile. Since she got here I think."

"Can you blame her?" Jace joked.

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

Jace noticed Alec watching him intently. "You alright Alec?"

Alec nodded. "I'm gonna go up now." He walked to the staircase and went up.

"What's _his_ problem?" said Isabelle.

Jace shrugged. "Dunno."

* * *

"You didn't think it was worth _mentioning_ that my mother was _pregnant_?" Clary hissed.

"Why would Rosie Dawnstrider care?" Allison asked angrily.

"I'm not Rosie Dawnstrider! I'm Clary Fray!" she whispered, trying to make sure no one else heard them.

Allison shook her head. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she would never be born if things don't go as planned."

This took Clary by surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Look." Allison put her hands on Clary's shoulders. "Your little sister is on the list on many people who will be affected if you don't do this properly. Alec and Magnus already know, and that's too much."

Clary frowned. "_Magnus_ knows?"

Allison nodded. "Clary, every person who finds out is a mile closer to killing a lot of people. Do you get that?"

Clary swallowed.

"Look." Allison looked at the floor. "I shouldn't tell you this, but the child Jocelyn is pregnant with is crucial to the future. She's got a vital role to play, Clary. So whatever you do, don't tell Jace, or anyone else who you are."

Clary nodded. "Okay. I won't."

"And make sure Alec won't tell either."

"He won't."

"Okay." Allison let go of her shoulders. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Wait," Clary stopped her just as she turned around. "Allison... Who _are_ you?"

Allison looked back at Clary. "Clary, I can't tell you that, and you know it. Goodnight."

Clary lay in the hotel bed, staring intently at the ceiling. The bed was as big as the one in the Institute, but not as comfortable, and the sheets- the entire room- was white.

Someone knocked on her door. Clary got up and looked through the peephole. It was Jace. She rushed to the mirror and fixed her messy black-brown hair and was reminded of the pajamas she hated. The white shorts were lined with lace, and the matching tank top dipped at the neck.

Clary went to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. "Hey," she said.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," he said.

"I'm fine," she said. "I wasn't hurt that badly."

"Good." Jace nodded, looking down.

Clary was reminded about what Allison had said earlier. She hated not telling him the truth, but she would do anything to save his life. "Were you?"

"_Was_. Doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

He looked up at her, and their eyes locked. His eyes were soft, and there was another element to them- one Clary hadn't seen in a long time.

"Do... Do you want to come in?"

Jace nodded.

Clary held the door open and he stepped in.

"Rosie..."

She looked up at him.

"I... I haven't..." He seemed lost for words. He looked vulnerable. Clary saw this side last before the incident with Sebastian.

"You haven't what?"

Jace looked at her for a second, then came down and kissed her. Clary immediately was overcome with an electricity that shocked her veins. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted no more distance between them. Jace's arms went around her and their kiss deepened.

Clary remembered she'd left the door open. She moved her bare foot over to it and kicked it shut.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**So... I'm kinda stuck. I know how this story is going to end, but I don't know how to get there. I can't seem to finish writing chapter 14 :( I considered having Samantha make a comeback, but I wasn't sure you guys would like that.**

**Also, I was thinking about it, and I don't know how couple names work. What would Rosie and Jace's be? Would it be Race? :p**

******-Wisterian Princess**

******P.S. I highly recommend reading the next sneak peek, because there's a clue to Allison's identity there ;)**

******P.P.S. the link to my website is in my profile :) enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm going to say sorry right now the the mistakes in this chapter. I've actually went through editing ****_thee times_****! But for some unknown reason, the universe doesn't want it to be edited, because something happened to the edited chapter each time. Anyway, sorry.**

**Other than any mistakes you come across, I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Clary wants to know when, Rainy," said Allison. "I need to tell her or she'll stop trusting me."

"Well, you can't tell her. Not yet. You can tell her the night before. No sooner."

"But what happens if she figures out who I am? She's already seen me when my disguise rune was damaged."

"That was your own fault, Alli. That situation could've easily been avoided."

"Well, Alec said she was hurt. I didn't know how badly, I just..." Allison put her face in her hand.

"Allison, I know how much Clary means to you, but if you aren't careful, you will have never been born."

"I know," she bit her bottom lip. "But... She's family. Imagine what you would've done if it were Christa."

Rainy was quiet. She was quiet for so long, Allison thought she'd hung up.

"Rainy?"

Rainy sighed. "Your right. I would've done the same thing. You still can't tell her the date, Allison. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you, too," she hit the end button and dropped her phone on her bed. Allison hated keeping secrets from Clary, but just like Clary, she had too, or people she loved and herself would die.

* * *

Clary opened her eyes to the morning sunlight shining through the white hotel curtains. She turned her head and saw Jace asleep beside her. She smiled as she remembered the previous night.

Clary propped herself up on her elbow and stared at him. She loved the way he looked now. He was peaceful, young-looking.

"Are you watching me sleep?"

Clary jumped.

He still had his eyes closed. He chuckled and opened them. "Morning."

"Morning," she smiled and blushed slightly.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. She'd had no nightmare last night. Ever since Sebastian, she'd only had nightmares except the nights she was with Jace.

He shifted so he was right up close to her, and kissed her.

Clary jumped when someone knocked on the door. "Rosie? Rosie, I need to talk to you."

"Allison," Clary hissed.

"Should I hide?" Jace asked playfully.

Allison knocked on the door again. "Rosie!"

Clary sighed.

Allison knocked again. "Rosalie Dawnstrider! Are you even in there?"

Clary pressed her lips together. If she was quiet, maybe she'd go away.

"Rosie, if you don't answer me, I'm using the opening rune."

Clary's eyes widened. "Go away!"

"Why? Is Jace with you?"

"No, just go away!"

"If this is about what happened yesterday-"

"Ten minutes. Go away!"

"Fine."

Clary waited several seconds to make sure Allison had left.

"She's nosy," said Jace. "I can't imagine what it's like to live with her."

Clary giggled. "It's hellish."

Jace chuckled.

"I should get dressed," Clary sat up and held the covers to her chest. "Would you mind... Not looking?"

Jace chuckled. "Alright," he covered his eyes with his hand.

Clary knocked on Allison's door. She threw it open instantly. "Finally! God!" She grabbed Clary by the arm and yanked her in.

"What's this about?" Clary asked.

"Okay, so I talked to Rainy..."

"And?"

"She said I can't tell you yet."

Clary let out an exasperated sigh. "Why?"

Allison shrugged. "Dunno. She knows why, but won't tell me."

"Why? I don't understand," said Clary impatiently.

"I don't know," said Allison. "Believe me, if I knew, I'd tell you."

Clary scoffed. "Yeah, like you tell me everything else."

Allison looked at her. "Really? After all this, you still don't trust me?"

"Allison, how am I supposed to trust you? You tell me nothing! I don't even know who you are!"

"Because you can't know."

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPEAR!"

Clary was taken aback. "... Allison, why would you disappear if...? Unless your..."

Allison bit her bottom lip. "Well, you know and I'm not gone. That's something."

"... You're my daughter?"

Allison's eyes widened. "What? God no! Would I ask you about you and Jace if I was your daughter? Clary, I'm not your daughter."

"Then who-"

"I'm your sister for now. That's all that matters."

Clary sighed.

"Do you trust me?"

"... I don't know. Can I?"

"With your life. You have before."

"I remember," Clary opened her door and left.

* * *

"Are you okay?!"

"Calm down Simon," said Isabelle into the phone. "I'm fine. Really. It was just a little... Explosion."

"Isabelle, you could've died!"

"I'm aware, Simon. I'm a shadowhunter. I can die at any time."

"But Isabelle... It's a bomb!"

"Simon! Chill! They caught the person who did it, and it's over."

"Do you know more than that?"

"No," Isabelle rolled over onto her back and looked at the ceiling. "No one's told me."

"But there could be a crazy killer on the loose!"

"Says the vampire to the shadowhunter."

Simon sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you. Stuff like this happens all the time."

"No, I'm glad you told me. But Isabelle, really... A bomb."

"Yeah, I know, Simon. Don't remind me. I'm gonna go now, okay?"

"Wait, Isabelle-"

Isabelle hung up and tossed her phone to the side. It hit the hotel pillows. Isabelle walked out of her room and started down the hall.

She heard voices from one of the doors and stopped, listening.

"Why? I don't understand," said Rosie's voice.

"I don't know," said Allison's. "Believe me, if I knew, I'd tell you."

Rosie scoffed. "Yeah. like you tell me everything else."

"Really? After all this, you still don't trust me?

"Allison, how am I supposed to trust you? You tell me nothing! I don't even know who you are!"

"Because you can't know."

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPEAR!"

"Eavesdropping?"

Isabelle jumped and spun around. Alec stood there, arms crossed. "No, I was just..."

"What did you hear?" His tone was serious.

Isabelle frowned. "... What?"

Alec took Isabelle by the arm and took her into his room. "Isabelle, what did you hear?"

Isabelle blinked. "Alec, you're scaring me."

"Please just answer the question."

"... Something about Allison disappearing... I think she's involved with some bad people or something. Rosie was saying how she didn't know her at all..."

Alec relaxed a little. "Okay, thanks."

"... Alec, do you know something about this?"

Alec shook his head. "Just... Don't get involved in that whole thing, okay?"

Isabelle nodded. "Alright," she wasn't sure if she meant it or not.

* * *

"So," said Allison, walking into Clary's room. "How does it feel to be back at the Institute?"

"Good, actually," Clary admitted. She sat down on her bed, sketchbook in her lap.

Allison wandered further in. "Look... I'm going back to Idris."

"Oh," Clary knew this was going to happen soon, but she wasn't expecting it now.

"Don't worry, I'll visit soon. Or you can visit."

Clary smiled. "I'd like that."

Allison walked right in front of Clary, grabbed her by her shoulders and stood her up.

Clary wrapped her arms around her, and Allison did the same.

"I'm gonna miss seeing you everyday, Clary."

"Rosie," she corrected.

"Whatever," Allison released her. "Text me."

Clary nodded.

Then, as quickly as she'd come, she was gone.

"Are you gonna miss your sister?" asked Isabelle at the dinner table.

"Yeah..." Clary was only half-focused on what Isabelle was saying. She was distracted by the soup in front of her that Isabelle had made. It smelled a little like demons.

"Are you trying to poison us?" asked Jace.

Isabelle shot a glare at him. "Hey, be grateful you get dinner at all!"

"Why couldn't we go to Taki's?" asked Alec.

"Because," said Isabelle turning her attention back to her soup. "Jace's ex works there."

Clary had forgotten about Kaelie. Did he ever break up with her? She hoped so, or it would be awkward...

"What about ordering in?" said Jace. "Anything."

"Well, I think it's great," Clary lied, trying to be polite.

Jace looked at her as if she said the moon was purple.

"Thank you, Rosie," said Isabelle. "See? It's good!" She ate a spoonful and spit it back out. "Okay, we're ordering pizza."

"Yes," said Jace, grinning.

Isabelle stood up and walked out of the dining room.

"... You seriously like it?" asked Alec.

"Hell no, it smells like demons."

Jace and Alec laughed at this.

"I was just trying to be polite."

"Don't worry about that with Isabelle," said Jace. "Seriously."

"Yeah, Izzy's used to it, believe me," said Alec.

Clary tried not to laugh. "Well, not everyone should be rude to her."

Jace chuckled. "You're interesting, you know that?"

Clary didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Jace chuckled again. "The look on your face. It isn't a bad thing, Rosie."

Clary let out a sigh of relief.

Jace laughed again.

Alec looked back and forth between Jace and Clary, a suspicious look on his face.

Isabelle walked back in. "Okay, ordered it."

"Good," said Clary. "I'm starved."

* * *

"Jace..." Isabelle began. "I overheard a conversation between Rosie and Allison the other day..."

Jace frowned. "So you were spying on them."

"No, not really."

Jace shook his head at her. "And?"

Isabelle smirked. "You shame me for eavesdropping, and you still wanna hear it?"

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "So, I overheard a little bit of a conversation, and I think Allison got involved in something."

Jace frowned. "Involved?"

"It sounded like she was in a group of dangerous people or something... There was talk o trust, and disappearing."

Jace pressed his lips together.

Isabelle wondered if she was right to tell him. "That's all," she stood up. "I'm turning in now," she wasn't really turning in. She was going to see Simon. She'd missed him so much when she was in Alicante.

"G'night," said Jace.

Isabelle walked out of the diningroom.

* * *

Clary lie in bed, peacefully sleeping. She awoke a strange sound she couldn't identify. She sat up and looked around the dark room. Suddenly, the outer wall broke and was gone, letting in the moonlight and an ice cold breeze. Clary realized what that sound was. It was cracking.

A large winged demon came up and grabbed the rim of the gaping hole, and someone came in from it's back.

It was Sebastian. "Hello, Clarissa."

Clary gasped, then screamed.

She sat bolt upright in her bed and screamed.

"Rosie," Jace was suddenly sitting beside her. She stopped screaming and fell into his embrace. "You're alright," he ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her. "You're safe."

Clary had her arms wrapped tightly around him. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. It calmed her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Clary shook her head

"Rosie, what happened to you that you're so afraid of?"

Clary didn't say anything. She wanted to tell him, but knew she couldn't. His life was on the line.

"You can trust me," he said, voice like silk.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm more worried of what would happen if I told you."

"... Rosie, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not what I meant."

Jace was silent for a long time after that. "If someone's after you, you can tell me. I can protect you."

"But who'll protect you?" the words became barely audible.

"... Rosie what's wrong? Who's after you?"

Clary shook her head. "No one. They're dead."

"Then what..." Jace didn't finish his sentence.

Clary wished she had the strength to think about why, but she drifted off then and there.

* * *

**Sneak peeks at my website. I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**BTW, just in case it wasn't clear, Clary and Jace slept together, yes. It may seem a little soon, but it was a combination of several things. One, although it's not super clear in the writing, it's been... I'm guessing about six months? Another is, in the book, it seems like it's been awhile, but it hasn't. Characters in The Mortal Instruments tend to move fast. Finally, Jace and Clary sort of have a connection, and Clary has known and loved Jace for years. Jace just kinda moves quickly (City of Bones, remember? :P).**

**I just looked it up to double check, and yes, Luke's eyes _are_ blue. I believe Clary had described them as shocking at one point in _City of Glass_'. If not, sorry, my bad ;)**

**On another note, some of you already know this, but I have another Mortal Instruments story if you're interested. It's called 'If Valentine were Good'. I'll put the summary here... **

_**Clary Morgenstern is a talented shadowhunter as well as her brother, Jonathan. The Morgensterns are an important family in the nephilim world, and they live in Idris, but Clary has never left home. One day, Clary gets offered the opportunity to live in New York with her parents' good friends, the Lightwoods, and meets Isabelle, Alec and Jace. (Written before City of Heavenly Fire)**_

* * *

Magnus took a sip of his coffee and stroked Chairman Meow's coat. He realized he wasn't alone, but didn't turn. He knew who it was. "Do you often sneak into peoples' apartments?"

"You said that same thing to me when I was twelve," said Allison.

Magnus turned around. She had her hands in her coat pockets and was looking at him with sentimentality.

"What are you doing here, future girl?" he asked.

Allison- if that was even her real name- sighed. "I don't know honestly. I would usually come here to talk to you if I was having a problem I couldn't talk to my family about."

"Flattering," said Magnus flatly.

Allison looked at the empty living room. "Could I sit down?"

"Sure," Magnus snapped his fingers and two white couches appeared across from one another.

Allison sat down on one of them. She didn't even seem slightly surprised.

Magnus sat on the couch across her. "Coffee?"

"Tea," she held out her hand, perfectly ready to receive a drink. Magnus thought this was kind of strange.

He snapped his fingers again and a cup appeared in her hand. She was about to take a sip, but she paused when she was the lipstick print on the cup. She chuckled and rested the cup on her knee.

"I missed you, Magnus. I haven't seen you in two years technically. It's been a long time keeping everything to myself."

Magnus wondered how well he knew this girl in the future. He didn't say anything, just looked at her, waiting.

Allison sighed. "Can I trust you not to tell Alec?"

Magnus nodded slowly.

Allison hesitated, but eventually spoke. "My mission is to keep Clary safe- to make her live. Not only that, but to make sure everything happens exactly right, or I'll disappear, and Clary and Jace will die."

"Why will you disappear?" Magnus asked carefully.

"Clary saved my mother just before I was born. If Jace finds out, she won't be there, and I'll die."

Magnus nodded, trying to conceal the fact that he had no idea what anything was for the first time. "Who's your mother?"

Allison glanced up at him. "I thought you would've figured that out by now."

Magnus shrugged. "I don't know _everything_."

Allison hesitated at first, but after a minute she stood up and took off her coat and cardigan. She pulled a knife out of her boot and used it to cut the rune on her right shoulder blade.

A deep red color bled from her roots, and began to swirl into curls. Freckles dotted her face, and her dark brown eyes turned to a shocking blue.

She sat back down and crossed her legs.

"Are you Clary's daughter?" asked Magnus.

The corner of her mouth twitched. "That's what she thought, too. No, I'm not."

"Who are you then?"

Allison waited another minute before answering. "I'm her half sister."

* * *

"Isabelle, are you okay?" asked Simon. "You seem distracted."

"Yeah," said Isabelle. She and Simon were walking back to the Institute, holding hands. "It's just..." she debated on whether to tell Simon or not. "... I think Rosie's sister is involved with some dangerous people."

Simon raised his eyebrows.

A cold breeze blew through Isabelle's hair, and she shivered. Simon seemed to take no effect from it.

"It's just a conversation I overheard. They were fighting- Rosie and Allison. Rosie said something about not being able to trust her, and Allison said something about disappearing. It's been bothering me," when Isabelle looked back at Simon, she was confused to see a look on his face. He looked like Alec had. "... Do you know something about this?"

"No," Simon was lying, Isabelle could tell. "I just don't believe she would be involved in that kind of thing."

Isabelle eyed him suspiciously. "Simon, what do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Simon, _tell_ me."

"I can't!"

Isabelle furrowed her brows. "... Why?"

Simon cursed under his breath. He was no good at hiding things from Isabelle, especially if she turned up the heat- which was _exactly_ what she was going to do.

"How do you know? Did Rosie tell you?"

"No, I-"

"Is that why she comes over? To talk to you about this stuff? Simon, if she's in danger, why would she tell _you_? Does she like you or something-"

"Isabelle, she doesn't like me. She just needs a friend, that's all," Isabelle noticed how much she was making him squirm. She wouldn't have to do much more. He'd break.

"... Do you like her, _too_?"

"No! Isabelle-"

"I mean manga? _Really_?! Nobody really likes that-"

"Isabelle, she's Clary!" Simon looked shocked that he'd blurted it out.

Isabelle stared at him. She was not expecting that. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

Simon looked frazzled. They'd stopped walking, and he had his hands in his hair. "I should _not_ have told you that. She asked me not to."

"She told you she was _Clary_?"

"She showed me."

Isabelle furrowed her brow. "... _Showed_ you?"

"She's wearing some sort a rune- a disguise rune, that's what she called it. She cut it, and she turned into Clary."

Isabelle gaped at him. "... What?"

"She said she can't tell Jace or he'll die- and her, and the Dawnstriders are from the future, and the more people find out, the more likely it is for Jace to die, and-"

"Whoa, Simon, calm down. Do you even know what you're saying right now? You're spouting gibberish!"

"Magnus and Alec know," he was practically melting, gushing all of his secrets in a rush.

Isabelle's eyes widened.

"Clary made them swear not to tell, because Jace's life is on the line."

Isabelle blinked. "... How... _Really_? _Timetravel_? You believed her?"

"Of course I did," he said. "She's my best friend."

Isabelle looked at him for a long minute. "... You're serious, aren't you?"

Simon nodded.

Isabelle looked ahead. "By the angel..."

* * *

Clary was in the library, sketching Jace in her sketchbook. She felt so relaxed being with Jace again. The only times she thought of Sebastian now were when she dreamt of him- which was less often now.

Her pencil sketched his perfect face. His angular cheekbones, his narrow mouth, his golden eyes filled with the emotion she'd only ever seen his show to her.

"Clary."

Clary jumped and turned to see Isabelle standing next to her, arms crossed.

"Isabelle, you scared me," she realized what she called her. "... Did you just call me _Clary_?"

"No use trying to cover it up. Simon told me."

Clary's eyes widened. "He _what_?" she hissed.

Isabelle looked kind of pissed off. "You're Clary. You just admitted it."

Clary pressed her lips together.

"I don't believe you," said Isabelle. "I think you just want to get close to Simon. The real Clary could never hurt Jace the way you've have been."

Clary stood up abruptly, her sketchbook falling off her lap. "You have _no_ idea what it's like," she said between clenched teeth.

Isabelle looked a little surprised.

"This has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Isabelle, but I have to."

"... You know you're crazy, right? I mean, the Dawnstriders traveling back in time, that's ridiculous!"

"Isabelle, you don't know anything."

"I beg to differ," she scoffed.

"Isabelle," Clary grabbed her wrist. "You can't tell anyone."

"Prove you're Clary Fray. Right now."

Clary took in a deep fiery breath. "The first time I saw you in Pandemonium, you were wearing a long white dress."

Isabelle's eyes widened.

"And you wrapped your whip around my wrist when I came into the storage room."

Isabelle was quiet for several seconds. "... Why are you doing this Clary? You're only hurting Jace. Do you really think someone can travel through time? You're so gullible!"

"Isabelle, you don't understand-"

"Don't! You're nuts, okay? You have to tell Jace."

"No!"

"If you don't tell him, I will."

"DON'T! Isabelle, you can't!"

"Watch me," Isabelle turned around and Clary grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Isabelle, please," Clary begged, tears coming to her eyes. "You can't tell him."

"Clary, you've been played," Isabelle said simply. "I think your _sister_ has quite the little crush on Jace."

Clary was taken aback. "What?"

"I've seen her staring at him, and she keeps telling you you can't tell him who you are. Can you _ever_ tell him?"

Clary looked down. Isabelle was right. "I don't know."

"Clary," Isabelle put her hand on her shoulder. "Just tell Jace who you are. He blames himself for your supposed death."

Clary took a deep breath. "I'm going to talk to Allison first."

"Clary-"

Clary looked up at her. "Let me talk to her before I tell him, okay?"

Isabelle stared at her for a long time, then sighed. "Fine. But if you disappear, Jace is finding out everything."

Clary swallowed and Isabelle left the library.

"So much for being relaxed," Clary muttered.

* * *

Isabelle walked out of the library, and jumped when she saw Alec. He looked angry.

"Alec, what-"

Alec grabbed her by her arm and hauled her through the Institute.

"Alec, you're hurting me."

Alec lead her to his room and slammed the door shut. "Isabelle, what have you done?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything. I already knew."

"I know," Isabelle was a little mad at Alec for not telling her this.

"Isabelle, it's legit."

Isabelle scoffed. "It's really not, Alec. There's no such thing as time travel."

"Isabelle, Magnus did it."

Isabelle frowned. "What?"

"In the future, Magnus was the one who helped them."

"... How do you-"

"Isabelle, for whatever reason, if Jace finds out, he's gonna die. I've kept it quiet so he'd live."

Isabelle was speechless. She just stared at her brother. "Alec, what the hell is happening?"

Alec swallowed. "I don't know, Isabelle. What I do know is we have to do what we can- and what we can do is not tell Jace who she really is."

Isabelle nodded slowly. She was slightly scared. All this stuff, and people could die? This wasn't what Isabelle thought it was.

* * *

Clary walked up to Magnus' apartment door. Allison had told her to meet her there, so they could talk. Clary pressed the buzzer that said 'Bane' on it.

"Come up," said Allison's voice, and the door buzzed.

Clary opened it cautiously. She made her way up the stairs. Magnus's door was already open. Clary walked in and shut the door. Magnus was sitting on a white couch across from a redhead. The redhead turned and Clary jumped when she realized it was Allison.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Magnus, standing up. He walked off to his room and shut the door.

Allison stood up and walked over to Clary. She finally realized what color her eyes were. Blue. "Hello, Clary."

"Allison," Clary nodded at her. "I came to ask for more."

"Clary, I can't give you more," she insisted.

"Do you like Jace?"

Allison looked taken aback. "Not like that. Where the hell did that come from?"

"Isabelle."

Allison's eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it like then?"

Allison was quiet.

"Alli," Clary tried to sound a little angry, but truthfully, she was a little scared. What if this entire thing had been a ploy for Allison to get Jace? It didn't make sense, but...

"Clary, I can't tell yo-"

"Shut up," she barked.

Allison stepped back, obviously taken off guard. Good.

"I'm so _sick_ or your 'I can't tell you' crap. Tell me the truth. _Now!_"

Allison sighed. Tears began to show at the back of her eyes. Clary tried not to let the regret show on her face. "Clary... I didn't tell you Jocelyn was pregnant because... Because she's pregnant with me."

Clary's eyes went wide- so wide, she briefly worried they'd fall out of her skull. This was _not_ what she was expecting.

"I don't know exactly when or how, but you saved Mom and me. In an alternate timeline, Jace found out about you, and I died."

Clary felt like her brain was numb. She could find no words. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing or not.

Allison began pacing, not looking at her. "When I was thirteen, I had my first broken heart. You told me to stay strong, and that I'd love again. That was the year I found out I'd have to start studying, because I was going back in time.

"When I was sixteen, it was time. Magnus opened the time portal, and I came here. Rainy, Jeremy and Lilly are all from different times. I won't tell you who they are, but they're all linked to this circle, too. Rainy and Dug were there first. They knew all the ropes, and they set everything up. Jeremy, Lilly and I all arrived around the same time. Magnus- being immortal- waited till certain points in his timeline, then helped each one of us individually.

"As for Jace, I don't like him. I'm like his sister. Seriously. I'm not going to tell you his place in your future, because that would be bad, but... I didn't have many friends growing up. It was him and Magnus mostly. And of course, there was you," tears began to fall down Allison's face. "My birth name is Allison Clarissa Garroway."

Clary wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. It was a lot to take in.

"Oh, god, please say something, Clary."

Clary didn't know what to say. There was only one thing she could say. "Prove it."

Allison let out a breath, then thought for a second. "Jace told me what he said to you after you flew over Manhattan on a motorcycle," Allison smiled slightly. "'_You remember back at the hotel when you promised that if we lived, you'd get dressed up in a nurse's outfit and give me a sponge bath?'_"

Clary let out a brief laugh, but covered her mouth.

Allison tilted her head to the side. "Do you believe me now?"

Clary thought for a few seconds, then took her hand away from her mouth. "Yes. I believe you."

* * *

**Oh, and you wanted a hint to when Jace finds out Rosie is Clary, right? Well, here's your hint! A fragment of the future chapter (I haven't written it yet, btw.)**

**_Clary watched Jace's facial expression. She knew he saw her as Clary now. She never even got to tell him the truth, he had to find out this way. And worst of all, he had to watch her die again..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_Blood. It was everywhere. Dripping from the cracks in the ceiling, streaking down the walls, pooling on the ground and there were bodies everywhere. Bodies of people she loved._

_Clary was shaking at the sight. It was horrifying._

_Sebastian walked across the floor towards Clary, leaving bloody footprints on the untouched parts. Clary backed up against the blood streaked wall to try to get away from him._

_He stopped right in front of her and gave a menacing grin. "Hello, Clarissa."_

Clary woke up screaming. She stopped once she realized she was at the Institute, safe. She switched on her lamp to make sure she was home. once it was on, she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. _It was just a dream_, she reassured herself.

She was sleeping alone tonight. She knew if she slept alone, she was guaranteed nightmares. At least when Jace was there, there was the possibility of having a peaceful night.

She dreaded the idea of going back to sleep, she knew it'd lead to more nightmares. Clary looked at the clock. It was six in the morning.

Clary got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She showered, got dressed and headed to the kitchen. She picked an apple out of the fruit bowl and took a monstrous bite.

She tried not to think of the dream, but little fragments kept coming back to her. The blood, the bodies... She could identify all of them. They were her friends, family... Jace was among them, too.

She realized she'd devoured her whole apple and had bitten into the core. She threw it out and jumped when she saw Maryse standing in the doorway. "You scared me," she said shakily.

Maryse frowned. "Are you alright? You're never up this early."

Clary looked away. "I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep, that's all."

Maryse walked closer to her slowly. "... Are you okay?"

"Of course," Clary looked back up at her. She had a look of concern on her face.

"Sometimes..." she hesitated. "Rosie... Ever since you've arrived, there has been more than one person screaming in the night."

Clary swallowed- not only because Maryse was on to her, but because Clary knew the other person was Jace. She looked away again.

"Rosie... If you ever want to talk about it..."

"It's okay," said Clary. "I wouldn't want to burden you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Clary saw Maryse frown.

"It's complicated," she mumbled.

"... Rosie, if someone in your life is hurting you, I just want you to know that you can stay here as long as you want. Okay?"

"It isn't that," Clary said quickly. "Rainy and Dug are really great, actually. It's just..."

"... Just what?"

Clary looked at her. "... Sometimes I dream about Jonathan Morgenstern coming for me from beyond the grave," it wasn't a lie, and it felt good to tell someone instead of just drawing the horrific scenes.

"Ah," Maryse nodded. "Because you killed him, right?"

Clary looked away. "Yes," _now_ she was lying.

"Rosie, you don't have to worry," said Maryse. "Jonathan is dead. He can't hurt anyone ever again. You're _safe_."

Maryse's words were a comfort to Clary. She'd been telling herself the same things for the last two and a half years, but it sounded legit coming from someone else.

"I know," she said. "Thank you."

* * *

"I'm thirty six weeks pregnant," said Jocelyn. "I look so round," she scoffed, looking in the full length mirror.

"I think you look beautiful," said Luke, coming up from behind her and putting his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Have you thought about what we talked about last night?"

Jocelyn frowned.

"Baby names."

"Right," Jocelyn nodded. "I don't know, actually. I don't know what her name should be..." her smile faded. "But I want her middle name to be Clarissa."

Luke stiffened slightly and his smile faded. "That sounds perfect. I bet she would have loved that."

Jocelyn swallowed. She looked directly at the lightbulb, trying not to cry. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before speaking again. "What about you? Did you think about baby names?"

"Well," said Luke. "If it's a boy-"

"Which it isn't. Brother Enoch said she's a _she_."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Fine. If it's a girl... I was thinking maybe Monica, Beatrice, Allison-"

Jocelyn looked at him. "_Allison_?"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's just..." she turned back to the mirror. "A girl named Allison came up to be the day the bomb went off. I forgot what it was, but a girl with the same last name came up to be later that day, and she looked _just_ like Clary."

"I remember you telling me this," said Luke. "So, do you like it?"

Jocelyn smiled. "Yes," she put her hands on her stomach. "It sounds perfect."

* * *

Allison walked into the living room of the Dawnstrider mansion. She'd lived here about three and a half years now. She was used to it.

Lilly was sitting on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table with her ankles crossed. She had a laptop on her lap and a look on her face that Allison knew all too well.

"I know that look," said Allison teasingly.

Lilly jumped and looked up at her.

"You're looking at pictures of Johnny Depp, aren't you?"

Lilly closed her laptop rapidly. Allison laughed.

"What's up?" Lilly tried to change the topic.

"Nothing. I'm kinda bored, actually. And, I don't blame you. You're fifteen. And, he was _super_ cute in two thousand eleven."

Lilly blushed. "And you _don't_ have any crushes?"

Allison's smile dropped. "I never said that," she cleared her throat. "So... How did Rainy take it?"

Lilly blinked.

"... You _did_ tell her, didn't you?"

Lilly bit her lip. Lilly was tiny. She was short and skinny, and often people would guess she was younger than she was. Especially with her wavy brown hair and sage green eyes. Allison had recently seen her without her disguise rune, and thought she looked beautiful.

"No, I didn't. I don't _have_ to."

"Well, she's pregnant," said Allison. "And she needs to know what to name her baby."

Lilly took her feet off the coffee table and stood up. "It's not like you told _Clary_ everything."

Allison swallowed. "That's different. Clary never has to know this. Rainy does."

Lilly began walking away. Allison ran up to her and took her shoulder, stopping her. "Listen."

Lilly just looked at her.

"If you don't tell Rainy you're her daughter, I _will_."

Lilly continued to just look. "No you won't, because if you do, I'll tell Clary you're in love with-"

"_Don't_," Allison said through gritted teeth.

Lilly pushed Allison's hand off her shoulder. "I'll tell Rainy when I'm ready. I still have eight and a half months," then Allison watched Lilly leave. Allison left in the opposite direction, not wanting to face her demons right now.

* * *

"... So _that's_ who Allison is? She's your _sister_?" Simon was surprised, Clary could tell.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Clary. She took a sip of the hot chocolate Simon had made for her.

They were both sitting on Simon's couch, talking. They hadn't done that since before the bombing incident.

"It's fine," said Simon. "I just can't believe you have a sister. That's like... _Wow_."

Clary giggled. "I guess."

The front door clicked and in walked Maia. "Oh... Hi," she frowned. "Sorry, I forgot your name."

"Rosie," said Clary. "You're Maia, right?"

Maia nodded. "I'll just... be in my room," said walked into Jordan's room and shut the door.

"I'd invite you to my house," said Clary. "But that's currently the Institute."

"I know," said Simon. "By the way, when are you gonna be able to tell your mom that you're not dead?"

"... I don't know. Allison said I can't know until the day before- Raziel knows why."

Simon chuckled. "You sound like them, too."

Clary furrowed her brow. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," said Simon. "But it's funny."

Clary giggled. It kinda was.

The elevator doors opened and Clary walked into the Institute. She shivered as she got used to the temperature. It was turning spring outside, but it was still cold.

"Church," Clary spotted the cat sprawled out on the floor. He opened his eyes and glared at her. "Church, where is everyone?"

The cat looked annoyed, but stood up and led her to the weapons room.

"There you are," said Isabelle as Clary entered. "Where have you been?"

"Returning manga," Clary noticed everyone was in gear- save Isabelle, who was wearing a short dress- and were drawing runes on themselves. "Are we going demon hunting?"

"Yes," Isabelle walked up to her. "You need to get ready," she grabbed Clary by the arm and led her to her room.

Isabelle threw open Clary's closet and shifted through the... Whatever was in there that Clary never looked at.

She pulled out something white and lacy and held it out to Clary.

She frowned. "Where are we going again?"

"Pandemonium."

"Then why-"

"Just try it on," Isabelle rolled her eyes. "We're already late because you wanted a playdate with Simon."

Clary rolled her eyes and took the dress.

She came out of the bathroom about a minute later and turned around. "I can't button these damn things," Clary complained.

Isabelle came up and fastened them. "Got it." After Isabelle was done, she turned Clary towards the mirror.

Clary blinked. "Um... This is..."

"Surprisingly sexy on you."

The dress was white with lace sleeves and a slightly puffy skirt that went to her mid-thighs. Clary thought she looked younger.

"I got these, too," Isabelle held up a handful of white things. Clary put them on without protesting.

She now had on white patterned tights, high heel boots and gloves. "I look ridiculous."

"Oh shut it," Isabelle went to Clary's bathroom and got her makeup bag.

She didn't dare look in the mirror again, just followed Isabelle to the elevator. "What, I don't get weapons?"

"You can't conceal a pair of swords, Clary," said Isabelle, rolling her eyes. "You _can_ conceal a whip," Isabelle held up her wrist to prove a point.

"Don't call me Clary."

Isabelle's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because, if you get used to it, you might accidentally say it in front of Jace."

Isabelle sighed as the doors opened and they saw Jace and Alec waiting patiently.

"Finally!" said Alec. " Next time, can Rosie just wear shadowhunter gear?"

Clary stopped. "That's an option?"

"No," said Isabelle, pulling her forward.

Clary saw Jace staring at her, and she blushed. "Isabelle made me wear this..."

"She always does," Jace smirked. He held out his hand towards her and she took it.

"No," said Clary. "Not again. Last time it licked me!"

Jace seemed amused by this. Clary glared at him.

"Well, you did well last time," said Isabelle. "And you don't have any runes on, so..."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Next time, I'm putting them on so I don't have to do this. Better yet, I'll wear gear."

"Go," said Isabelle, prodding her on the back.

Clary groaned, but started walking. She took a deep breath to look more confident as she strode across the dancefloor dramatically.

She spotted the demon. He was dancing with a very sweaty mundane girl. She walked between the two and gave him a playful look and smiled. She continued walking, not looking to see if he was following her. When she got to the storage closet, she turned to double check. He was, in fact following her.

A crooked smile crept across her face. Clary would never admit it, but this was kind of fun. She went into the room and waited for the demon.

It took him about five seconds to get there.

"Finally," said Clary as seductively as she could. "I thought I got stood up."

The demon smiled. "What's your name?"

"Rosie."

"Well, Rosie," an evil-looking grin stretched across his face and he stalked forwards slowly. "You certainly look... Delicious."

Clary tried not to look disgusted, knowing he meant it literally. "Not so bad yourself," Clary knew she sounded like she was gagging.

He frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Clary looked around the closet. "It just smells kind of strange in here," when she looked back at him, he grabbed her by her waist and slammed her against the wall. She gasped.

"You aren't very bright, are you," he whispered in her ear. "You come into a place like this looking like that... You practically brought this on yourself."

Clary barked out a laugh. "You and your kind should be more careful," she said. "You like girls like me, which makes you easy to lour in."

The demon backed up and looked at her face. "What..."

Clary smiled. She expected Jace, Alec and Isabelle to come rushing in at that moment, but they didn't. Clary thought for a second. They'd come earlier last time...

The demon glanced at the door just after Clary had, then his lip twitched. "Your backup's late," his nails turned into foot long claws. "And you're unarmed."

A surge of fear ran through Clary. Where _were_ they?

The demon started at her. She brought her leg up and kicked him in the chest as hard as she could. He fell back and Clary grabbed for the nearest thing that could be a weapon. A pole of some sort... She spun around and hit the demon with it just as she was coming at her again.

He spat something in a demonic language that Clary didn't understand. He came again and this time, his claws sliced clean through the pole. Clary gasped as he grabbed her by her throat and threw her against the opposite wall. Clary cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

The demon went up to her and gripped her throat again. Clary threw a punch at it's face and broke it's nose.

It growled, it's voice now deep and inhuman. It said something in the language again, then impaled it's claws into her right side. All there was was pain. Clary screamed.

* * *

**Next chapter tomorrow! Sneak peeks on my website ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know some of you want me to post more than 1 chapter a day, but I can't. I'm not writing fast enough :(**

**So, the reason the chapters are this good this far on is I want them to be. I actually have written terrible chapters- ****_full chapters_****- and deleted them because e they were terrible. I re-wrote the chapters, the story, and the direction. I have done that several times throughout this story, so I've fallen behind a little :(**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Jace, Alec and Isabelle approached the storage closet after the demon went in.

A pair of police officers stepped in front of the three of them. "Excuse me, real weapons aren't allowed in the club."

_Really, now_, Jace thought? "Oh, it's okay. We were actually just on your way to go kill some demons-"

Isabelle elbowed him, and he stopped.

The cops looked at each other, then back at them. Jace noticed the strange feeling he had inside- the shadowhunter instinct. Jace pulled out his sword and the 'cops' revealed their true forms. Jace knew that the mundanes wouldn't be able to see them.

One of the two demons doubled himself. There were now three of them. Jace cussed under his breath as he took on the first demon- which was _definitely_ the uglier one. Every time Jace slashed it of severed a limb, it instantly healed. Jace gave up and cut off it's head. It coiled into itself, and Jace helped Isabelle and Alec with theirs.

The second those demons were dead, Jace remembered the task at hand. "Rosie!" Jace ran to the closet just in time to hear Rosie's scream.

The demon had her on the ground, claws in her side. When Jace came in, the demon withdrew its claws, stood up and smiled with pointed teeth. "Finally," said the deep voice. It ran at him, claws first.

Jace took off its hand with one swipe. The scream sounded interesting- deep and... It sounded slightly like opera. Jace finished it off within the first three seconds of their encounter. As it was disappearing, Jace dropped his sword and dropped at Rosie's side. "Rosie."

Rosie looked dazed as she looked up at him. Her hazel-brown eyes were unfocused, but she seemed to recognize him. Her body kept making little jerky movements, and her lips were trembling. "Rosie, I'm so sorry."

He yanked off one of her elbow length white gloves, pushed up her lace sleeve and drew an _iratze_. After a few seconds, it disappeared, and hadn't done it's job. _Poison_. "Alec-"

"On it," said Alec from behind him.

On Rosie's ribcage, there were four puncture wounds spilling blood onto her white dress. It had been in like one of his nightmares, where Clary had worn a white dress, and the blood spread from her heart.

"Rosie, hang on," he said. "You're alright."

Rosie looked completely out of it. She was looking at him, but just barely, and she wasn't speaking. "Rosie? Rosie, can you hear me?"

Rosie's torso jerked and she moaned.

Jace took her into his arms and held her close to him. "You're going to be fine," he said.

Someone walked into the closet. Jace didn't turn to see who it was.

"Magnus," said Alec.

"Oh my," said Magnus from behind Jace. "Alright, let's get her to the Institute."

Rosie was thrashing around on the on the infirmary bed.

"What's happening?" Jace asked Magnus. He was holding Rosie down by her shoulders and looking at her with concern.

"That's what the poison does," Magnus explained.

"I thought you gave her the antidote," Jace's voice was strained. Rosie's body continued to jerk about in her unconscious state.

"I did. But it would only stop her from dying. She'll still have the other effects."

"Which include?"

Rosie suddenly screamed a gut wrenching scream that made Jace tense. It was similar to the one Clary had when she was killed.

"That," said Magnus. "The poison basically makes you live your darkest fears. It lasts for hours."

Rosie screamed again. Jace gripped her arms so she's stay still. "Can't you help her?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Alec, Isabelle and Magnus had left awhile ago. It was late into the night, and they could no longer deal with Rosie's dreadful screams. Jace had stayed by her side the whole time. It was late, but he couldn't be tired with all the adrenalin in his veins. Hearing Rosie's screaming made it impossible to relax, even for a second.

He was constantly trying to comfort her, but it didn't help. Magnus had said it was like being asleep and unable to wake up.

Rosie let out a cry of pain again and Jace's arms tightened around her. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could bare. Her screams were the same as Clary's- which he knew all too well. The memory of Clary's death kept replaying in his head over the last five hours, and Jace wondered how Rosie could be in more pain than he was.

Finally, she went quiet. Her screams subsided and her breathing turned slow and steady. It was over. Jace buried his face in her hair, relieved. The torture was finally done.

Rosie's eyes fluttered open. "Jace?" her voice was rough, she'd spent so long screaming.

Jace looked at her with concern."How are you feeling?"

Rosie was quiet for a second, then she shuddered.

"It's alright," he reassured her. "It's over."

"What happened?"

Jace swallowed and held her slightly closer. "It was my fault," he said. "There were more demons in the club. As soon as we got to the closet... You were hurt."

Rosie's eyes sparked with recognition. "... I was poisoned..."

Jace swallowed again. "Yes."

Rosie seemed to be going through unpleasant thoughts. "... They were so real..." She muttered.

Jace pushed a strand of her dark hair out of her face. "It's alright," he said. "It wasn't. You're safe."

Rosie gripped his shirt. "So are you."

_So are you_... One of Rosie's darkest fears was him getting hurt. Jace closed the small distance between them slowly and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss you gave to someone you loved after you both thought you were going to die. It wasn't particularly right for the situation, but they'd both spent the last five hours in fear for each other.

He pulled her even closer to him and their kiss deepened. She wound her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. He didn't know it was possible for them to be any closer.

Rosie's legs wrapped around his waist and he slowly lie her down.

Their kisses had transformed from scared and gentle to fierce and passionate. He stopped kissing her just long enough for him to get the words out- the words he'd not said yet because the only other time he'd said them were to Clary.

"I love you."

Rosie seemed a little surprised. She breathed a few breaths before responding. "I love you, too, Jace."

* * *

Lilly gnawed ferociously at her fingernails. She'd been dreading telling Rainy this, but she knew she had to.

She walked into the study cautiously, where Rainy was on her computer, typing.

"... Rainy?" Lilly said as she stopped a few feet away.

Rainy stopped typing and spun around in her swivel chair. She smiled her warm, loving, motherly smile that Lilly loved- though she thought it looked better with her natural hair and eyes. "Lilly, honey, what can I do for you?"

Lilly bit her lip and looked at the ground. She was never this nervous, but she was really afraid that Rainy wouldn't react well. "I'm... I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

Lily didn't say anything. She couldn't get herself to.

"It was you who stole my cookies, wasn't it? It's fine. But I insist-"

"I'm your daughter," she couldn't resist, she looked up at Rainy's face to see her reaction.

She seemed... Unfazed. _How_? "I know," she smiled kindly.

Lilly's eyes bugged out. "What? You do? Allison told you, didn't she?" the words came out fast, and she snarled the last part, looking away for a second.

Rainy laughed. "No, Allison didn't tell me. I just know. When I was young, I named my cat Lilly. It was my favorite name. Plus, you actually look a lot like Doug."

This had gone much better than Lilly had expected. She was expecting denial, shaming, both... But no, Rainy looked _happy_, and she already _knew_.

Rainy smiled at her. She guess a shocked expression was plastered across her face. Rainy wrapped her arms around Lilly and pulled her into her chest. "I'm so lucky. Your father and I both are."

Lilly had missed her mother's embrace. She was turning sixteen soon, and the last time she saw the mother she knew, she was twelve.

"Thank you for telling me yourself, Lilly."

Lilly smiled. "Thank you for not freaking."

* * *

_Clary looked across the grassy plain at the colorful sunset, the summer breeze blowing through her hair gently._

_"Clary?"_

_Clary turned around and saw her mother, smiling at her. "Clary, it's time for dinner."_

_Clary followed her mother to a small wooden house concealed by the trees. When they got in, Jocelyn went up and kissed Luke._

_Luke wrapped his arm around Jocelyn and smiled at Clary. "Welcome home."_

_There was a little girl at the table, drawing something in a sketchbook. The little girl looked up at Clary, and she recognized her. She was the little girl from the pictures Allison had given her, dark hair and all. It _was_ Allison._

_Allison smiled. "Hi, Clary," she sounded so sweet and innocent._

_"Hi," Clary smiled._

_Jocelyn walked up to Clary and wrapped her arms around her. "It's so nice to finally have you home, Clary."_

Clary woke up and gasped. That was the first good dream she'd had since Sebastian. Her eyes pricked with tears.

"Rosie," Jace put his hand on her shoulder. She remembered she was still in the infirmary, and Jace was sleeping next to her. "Did you have another bad dream?"

"No," Clary breathed and smiled. "No, I didn't."

"Glad to see you're alright," said Isabelle as she set the plastic bags of takeout on the dining room table.

"Thanks," Clary smiled and sat down.

"Are we having takeout for lunch?" asked Jace.

Isabelle frowned. "It's seven PM, Jace. You two slept the day away, though I can't say I blame you."

Clary glanced around the room. "Where's Alec?"

"With Magnus. They went out," Isabelle winked and Clary understood. She distributed the Chinese food.

"Don't you ever get takeout besides Chinese?" asked Clary. "Like... Japanese or Thai?"

Isabelle shrugged. "We can next time if you want."

Clary shrugged.

Isabelle sat down and opened the container in front of her. "... I'm really sorry about the poisoning. There were demons in front, and-"

"Don't worry about it," Clary waved her apology away. "Really. I'm fine. Besides, what were you gonna do? Let the other demons go?"

"Suppose not."

Clary opened her container and frowned. "I don't think-"

"Over here," Jace took her container and gave her the one he'd had.

Clary opened it and looked inside. "Thanks."

"By the way," Isabelle ate a bite of chicken from her chopsticks and talked around her food. "Simon wants to see you. He's really worried."

Jace frowned. "Are you guys friends now?"

Clary had forgotten Jace didn't know this. "Oh, yeah. I borrowed some of his manga, and now we're friends," she smiled.

Jace looked at her for a long second, then took a bite of his food.

Clary swallowed.

"Oh, and Rosie, when's your birthday?" Isabelle was clearly trying to change the topic.

Clary took the opportunity gratefully. "October first," that was the date she'd rehearsed with Allison when they went over her cover story. It was kind of strange how used to being Rosie Clary was now. She responded to the name on instinct now, as if it was her own name. Clary also thought of how her nineteenth birthday was in a couple months.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," said Isabelle. October was about six months away.

"Do you think you'll still be here?" asked Jace.

Clary paused, chopsticks lingering in front of her mouth. Would Jace know the truth then? "I hope so."

Jace looked back at his dinner and smiled slightly.

Clary finished off the container of food and reached for a fortune cookie. She pulled off the wrapper, broke open the cookie and popped it into her mouth. She looked at the tiny slip of paper in her fingers and stopped chewing.

She dropped the paper as if it was on fire and stood up so abruptly, her chair fell backwards.

"Rosie, are you okay?" asked Jace.

Clary picked up the slip of paper and left the room.

* * *

Jace watched Rosie storm out of the room. He stood up and followed her. She went to the library, marched up to the fireplace and threw in the tiny scrap of paper.

Jace went up to her side. She watched the fire intently, watching the fortune turn to ash. "Rosie, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"What did it say?"

Rosie continued to stare into the fire.

Isabelle came in and threw in a few other slips of paper.

Jace's brow furrowed. "What did they say?"

Rosie didn't react.

"A very _cruel_ practical joke," said Isabelle.

"_What did it say_?"

Isabelle looked at him. "You don't wanna know."

Jace woke up when Rosie started shifting in his arms. "Rosie?"

She seemed to be asleep, but she was shaking.

Jace shook her shoulder. "Rosie."

Rosie gasped. He couldn't see her in the dark, but he was pretty sure she was awake.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered. Her voice was shaky.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

He heard her swallow. That was a yes.

"Is this about what happened earlier with the fortune cookies?" it sounded slightly ridiculous out loud.

"... No," she was lying.

"What did they say?"

Rosie was quiet.

"Rosie, what did they say?"

Rosie swallowed. "Jace... I think Jonathan Morgenstern is still alive."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. "****_Another cliffhanger? Really?_****" Sorry, I don't actually do that on purpose- all the time...**

**Sneak peek at my website, and a playlist :)**

**Any questions? I'll answer them. You can post a review or PM me, either way :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so that hint I gave you all, that was written on the spot, but I think I'm going to change the ending. At the end of this chapter, I'll give you a new one!**

**Loving the reviews guys! Thanks so much :)**

* * *

Clary's eyes fluttered open. No dreams last night, as there usually weren't when she slept next to Jace- which was almost every night these days. She turned to look at Jace, but he wasn't there. He'd probably already gotten up, seeing as it was nine.

Clary got up and snuck out of his room, down the hall to hers. She showered, got ready and headed to the dining room.

"Morning," said Isabelle from the table.

"Morning," Clary saw Alec, Isabelle and Maryse, but no Jace.

Clary sat down and served herself some food. "Where's Jace?"

"Probably still sleeping," said Maryse.

Clary looked down at her plate.

Alec chuckled lightly from across the table. Clary blushed. Maryse didn't seem to catch on.

"Alec, could you wake him up?"

Alec cleared his throat. "Sure," he got up and left.

It had been about a month since Clary had come to the conclusion that Sebastian was still alive. Jace had talked her out of it. He'd explained how he saw him die, and he wouldn't come back. The fortune cookies had been someone's idea of a joke- a cruel one, but not real never the less.

Maryse cleared her throat and broke the silence. "Jocelyn Garroway invited me to her baby shower."

Clary froze.

"Cool," said Isabelle. "When is it?"

"About a month. It's nice that she's having another baby, isn't it? Maybe she'll finally come out of her depression."

Clary bit her tongue till she tasted blood.

Isabelle reached her hand over and touched Clary's arm, but talked to distract her mother from Clary's reaction. "She's holding it in Idris?"

"Yes. Most of her guests are shadowhunters, so yes, she's holding it in Idris."

Clary didn't really hear much more of the conversation. She hadn't even thought much about it, but had Jocelyn and Luke been in Brooklyn this whole time?

Clary felt an overwhelming desire to see them. She knew she shouldn't, but if she just went to the bookstore, she could be buying books...

Clary had tried to talk herself out of it, but here she was, standing in front of Luke's bookstore. She took a few deep breaths before walking in.

The store was exactly how she remembered it. There were books stacked next to the counter, looking dusty. No one was manning it.

Clary walked further into the store and started skimming the shelves. The books were dusty, and the store looked like it hadn't been as well cared for anymore.

"Can I help you?" said Luke's voice from behind her.

Clary turned around. Seeing him for the first time in years made her smile, but she knew she'd have to start with the acting, because his face was so full of surprise.

"I'm looking for a book called 'the Host'. Do you have it?" she tried to ask casually.

"Clary?" Luke's face held shock, disbelief, hurt...

Clary immediately regretted coming. Her smile faltered, but she kept it on her face as much as she could. "No. I've been told I look like her, though," Clary looked back at the shelf, pretending to skim over the book titles. She could no longer bear to see the look on his face. "How did you know her?"

Luke was quiet for a few seconds. Clary regretted coming.

"... She was my daughter."

Clary swallowed, her smile dropping completely as she looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

Luke swallowed and shook his head. "Um... The Host, it's on the other side of the store," he began walking and Clary followed him.

"You know, I can go if you want. It's probably painful for you..."

Luke looked over a row of books. "No, it's quite alright," he pulled off The Host and handed it to her. It was dusty. "Here you go."

Clary took the book and smiled slightly.

Luke went to behind the counter, and Clary paid for it.

"I hope to see you around here sometime soon," he said.

"You too," just as Clary was about to leave, Luke spoke up.

"Your sister isn't by any chance named _Allison_, is she?"

Clary stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. "How did you know that?"

"Jocelyn- my wife told me. She said she met you and your sister the day of the bombing in Alicante."

Clary mentally breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, of course. I'm Rosie, by the way, Rosie Dawnstrider."

"Luke Garroway," he seemed in a bit of a better mood now. "Jocelyn is my wife."

"I figured," Clary smiled. "You're expecting a baby, right?"

"Yes," he nodded. "We were actually considering the name Allison."

Clary laughed nervously. "Good name."

His smiled faltered for a second. "Well, I'm sorry, but I must get going. I'm visiting Clary's grave today."

Clary's smile dropped completely.

"Today is the three year anniversary of her death."

How could Clary have _not_ known this? And Jace being missing this morning... He knew this, too. "Jace," she whispered.

"Sorry?" the look on Luke's face said he heard her, but thought he misheard.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

* * *

It was probably too early in the afternoon to be drinking, but Jace had held it off as long as he could. He was sitting at the bar, alone, thinking about Clary. Exactly three years ago today, Clary had died right in front of him. It was probably about this time, too, when the sun was high in the sky... Sebastian killed her right in front of him, several feet away. There was nothing he could do. He was unable to save her.

"Hey," said someone sitting next to him.

He didn't look up. "Hi."

"Tell me... Why does a pretty boy like you look so sad?"

Jace didn't realize she was a she until she said that. He'd had a little too much alcohol, and her husky voice sounded almost male. He glanced up at her. She was a mundane. Generally pretty, but Jace certainly wasn't in the mood for something like that. "... Do I have to?"

"No," the corner of her lip pulled up. "But you might feel better if you had someone to talk to."

Jace looked back at his glass. He couldn't talk to Rosie about Clary because whenever he brought her up, she got upset. _Why not_, he thought, _it may work_. "... Three years ago today, the girl I loved died right in front of me," he did feel a little better.

He glanced up at her. She gave a small pout. "I'm sorry. What happened?" Jace could tell she wasn't really interested, but it felt good to talk about it.

"Her psycho brother murdered her," he locked his jaw, but he was too drunk to be properly angry.

"Oh my," the girl's red lips pursed slightly. "What's your name?"

Jace looked back at his glass. "Jace."

"Jace," she tried out his name. "I'm Patricia."

Jace sighed. "Well, Patricia, sorry to disappoint you, but I have a girlfriend," he didn't look up to see her reaction.

"Where is she then?" she clearly wasn't giving up that easily.

Jace shrugged.

"Well, I think," he could hear her coming closer. "You should have some proper fun on a day like this."

"No thanks. Not interested."

She came closer. He could smell her hard lemonade breath now. "Are you _sure_ that's what you want?"

"Positive," he put his hand on her shoulder and slowly pushed her back.

She still wouldn't give up. "What's one night gonna hurt?"

"... Interesting tactic," he said. "You pretend to listen to my problems, then breath all over me. And for the record, girls is the _last_ thing I want on a day like this, so please leave."

That did it. "Fine," she stood up and left.

"Excuse me," Jace signaled the bartender. "Can I get another one of these?"

It must have been hours that he was there. A few girls had come up to him, but he turned them away.

"Jace," said a voice- Clary's voice. He knew he was imagining it.

"I wish I could've saved you," he murmured, staring at his almost empty glass.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Jace, I've been so worried."

He wasn't imagining this. He turned around and saw Rosie, staring at him with worry.

"I've been looking for you for hours. I finally had to track you."

"Sorry," he mumbled, then looked back at his glass. "I wanted to be alone today."

Rosie sat down on the stool next to him. "Jace, I'm so sorry," her voice was a whisper, and her eyes teary. "I wish I could fix this."

It took Jace several seconds to realize it was because she'd gotten to the scene too late. "Rosie, it wasn't your fault. You helped me if anything. You killed the man who killed her."

Rosie's little eye makeup started to run down her face. "Jace..." she hesitated, but didn't end up saying what she was going to. Jace was a little to drunk to care what it was. "We should go home. I'll call a cab."

Jace sighed and finished his drink. "Yeah, okay."

Jace was only half conscious as he leaned on Rosie and she took him into the Institute.

"Oh my god, what happened?" said Isabelle's voice.

"Jace went to a bar," said Rosie. "Today is the day Clary died, three years ago," Jace felt her lie him down on a squishy surface.

"Oh," Isabelle sounded slightly guilty. "I forgot about... Are you gonna tell him?"

"I can't," Rosie sounded on the brink of tears. "You know I can't."

"But look at him," Isabelle's voice held pity. "Clary, look what this is _doing_ to him!"

"Isabelle, I _can't_," Rosie was definitely crying now. "I want to, but I _can't_."

"When can you?"

"Alli won't tell me. She says I can't know till the day before. Isabelle, how can I fix this? What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will. He loves you too much to not forgive you."

Rosie sniffed. He felt a hand touch his arm, and he assumed it was hers. Jace had only absorbed about half the words of that conversation. He wondered briefly what sort of secret Rosie had.

"I'm a horrible person," said Rosie. "I'm letting this happen. If his life weren't on the line, I would never have lied."

"I know," said Isabelle. "But you're not horrible. This is hurting you, too. The fact that you're doing this proves you're selfless."

Rosie sighed. "Thank you."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks, Izzy."

It was several seconds of silence before he felt Rosie lie down beside him. She took his arm and draped it over her, then wrapped her arms around him. "I'll fix this as soon as I can," he whispered. She kissed him gently. "I love you," then Jace blacked out.

* * *

Clary woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. Jace still had his arm draped over her, and she lie on her back. They both still had shoes on.

Clary reached over and took her phone off the nightstand. The caller ID said 'Allison'.

Clary put the phone to her ear. "Allison?" she looked at the dim room. It was probably sunrise outside.

"Clary, I just realized what the date is. Yesterday was-"

"Three years since Clary Fray's death, I know."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

Clary scoffed, and tried to talk more quietly, as to not wake Jace. "No, I am not okay. Do you have any idea how hard it was last night? Jace was at a bar all day yesterday. I literally spent hours looking for him, and had to track him. He was so..." she trailed off, her eyes watering.

"Clary, I'm so sorry."

"Last night was the worst night in three years," she whispered. "When can I tell him?"

"Not long," said Allison. "I can't tell you when yet, but it'll be in the spring. No long now, Clary."

"Alli, what if he doesn't forgive me?" he voice shook with the tears that ran down the sides of her face.

"He _will_," Allison reassured. "Clary, he loves you. Of course he'll forgive you."

"Allison, I've hurt him so badly. You should've seen him, he was..." Clary bit her tongue and squeezed her eyes shut. "Broken."

"Clary, if he did this to you, would you forgive him?"

Clary thought for a second. If she watched Jace die, then had someone who looked just like him come into his life, then find out he was Jace... She'd be overjoyed. He would be alive, and that would be all that mattered. "Yes. Always."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about. Jace loves you, and he won't have to suffer much longer."

"Okay," Clary nodded, though she knew Allison couldn't see. "Thanks, Alli."

"Sure. You hang in there little sister."

Clary scoffed and smiled. "I'm technically older."

"Not right now you're not. Bye," she hung up.

Clary put her phone back on the nightstand and looked at Jace. He was out like a light, his face perfectly relaxed and peaceful. He smelled strongly of alcohol, and Clary remembered he'd have a terrible hangover.

She pulled her stele out of her belt, took his arm and drew the hangover rune Jeremy had taught her.

'_Most helpful rune ever created_,' he'd said. He may have been right on that one.

Clary had stayed awake as the room slowly got lighter. She never took her eyes off of Jace.

It must have been about nine when Jace finally started to stir. He yawned and opened his eyes. He looked at her and smiled slightly. "Hey."

She smiled, too. "Hi."

He furrowed his brow slightly. "... How long have I been asleep?"

Clary shrugged. "Nine hours?"

He frowned. "I thought... What happened last night?"

"... You went to a bar, and I took you home."

"Then," he sat up slowly. Clary sat up, too. "Shouldn't I have a hangover?"

Clary's eyes widened. She'd forgotten about that, and how he would be suspicious. "Treated," she said.

He looked at her. "... Did you give me pain killers of something?"

"Better," she gave a playful smile. "So, do you remember anything?"

He thought for a second. "A little... You came to the bar... Then I was at the Institute, and you talked to Isabelle..."

Clary's eyes widened and her smile disappeared. What had he _heard_?

"I don't remember more than that," he shrugged.

Clary let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Jace looked at her and smiled. "Do you want to get breakfast?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Allison walked down the hall of her current home. She paused at the open door and looked into Jeremy's room. He was staring at a picture frame in his hand.

Allison walked in slowly. "You miss them?"

Jeremy looked up and set down the frame face down. He smiled a crooked smile. "Hi Allison. I like your top."

Allison knew Jeremy didn't really care about her clothes, he was just trying to distract her.

Allison walked over to his nightstand and propped the frame up. "It's okay to miss them, Jeremy. I miss them, too," Allison stared at the picture of Jeremy's family. In the photo, Jeremy's mother held the small boy that _was_ Jeremy, and his father held his baby sister, Helena. Allison knew this tiny baby had grown into a gorgeous heart breaker- even more than Jeremy, who had his fair share of girlfriends.

"Allison, Clary _knows_ you're her sister, she doesn't know who I am yet."

"And she _will_," Allison reassured. "Just not quite yet," Allison looked back at the picture. Jeremy's hair was straight and black now, but in the picture, it was red and curly, and he had freckles on his cute, little face.

Jeremy sighed. "It's technically been four years since I've seen them. I've missed Helena's teen years."

"Not all of them. She's still got another year where you can be there for her."

"How'd she turn out?"

Allison smiled slightly. "Beautiful. She's quite the heart breaker, so I've heard. Just like Jace was before he met Clary."

Jeremy chuckled. "Maybe she'll find her _one,_ too, though I hope she doesn't get pregnant as soon as mom did."

Allison giggled for a second, then stopped and her smile dropped.

Jeremy seemed to think of the same thing she did.

"Son of a-" she stormed out of the room. "I'm going to _kill_ him!"

* * *

******sneak peeks on my website, and I updated the playlist :)**

**Okay, you've waited, now here's your snippett:**

_**Betrayal. Complete and utter betrayal. There weren't enough words in the dictionary to say everything Clary was feeling in this instant, but it was mainly betrayal.**_

_**She looked at the person she didn't know at all- not anymore. After all this time, and it was all fake. This person was a stranger. "... Why?" her voice broke.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**So what I was implying last chapter was that Jeremy is Clary's son, yes. Sorry if it wasn't clear. And when Allison was like "I'm going to kill him!" well... Jeremy is from _her_ time, and he's less than a year older, and since Jocelyn is pregnant with her... Yeah.**

**Chapter 17, enjoy!**

* * *

_**One Month Later...**_

Jace woke up from a loud noise. It was thunder. A storm was raging outside. Lightning lit up the room, and the thunder roared again.

Rosie didn't even stir next to him. She was probably very tired.

Jace got up slowly and left the room. He went to the kitchen and got an apple. The light was very dim, but he felt someone's presence: He wasn't alone.

"Who's there?"

"Allison," said the faint silhouette of a girl.

"How did you get in here?"

Allison scoffed. "I'm a Shadowhunter, stupid. I can get into the Institute if I want to."

"Okay, then why are you here?"

"For my sister," she said. "I have a message for her."

"So you come in the dead of night? Why?"

"It's a secret."

Jace chuckled.

"Would you deliver it?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"... Tell Rosie the date's set. Tell her the time is my birthday, okay?"

"What date's set?"

"You'll know soon enough. Goodbye Jace." Allison's silhouette left the room.

* * *

"... _What_ did she say?" Clary couldn't believe her ears.

"She said '_the date is set, tell her the time is my birthday_.' What did she mean?" asked Jace.

Clary couldn't control the grin that stretched across her face. "_YES_!" She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed with happiness. Allison's twentieth birthday was tomorrow. Allison had told Clary she couldn't know the date till the day before, and she got to tell him tomorrow.

"Whoa," Jace chuckled. "Am I going to find out what this is about?"

Clary shook her head. "Not yet."

"Are you throwing your sister a surprise party or something?"

"Oh!" Clary pulled away. "I should do that." She pulled out her phone and texted Rainy and Lilly. "That's a good idea."

"If that wasn't it, then what was it?"

Clary smiled broadly and shook her head. "I'll tell you later." She really _could_ tell him later. _Tomorrow_. _Tonight_ even, maybe after midnight. She'd have to ask Allison.

"Is everything okay?" asked Isabelle, walking into the library. "I heard you yelling from down the hall. You know you're supposed to be quiet in libraries, right?"

Clary laughed and grinned madly. "Everything's perfect. Absolutely _perfect_."

* * *

Allison watched Lilly intently staring at her laptop screen. "More Johnny Depp?" she teased.

"Nope." Lilly had never taken much offense from teasing- though she was an easy target. That was one of the many things Allison loved about her. "Kevin Jonas."

Allison wrinkled her nose. "What? _Ew_."

"You have your type, I have mine." She smirked.

"Isn't he _married_?"

Lilly glanced at her. "Since when is marriage a boundary in your eyes?"

Allison locked her jaw. "I _really_ regret telling you that, Lilly. Besides, I would _never_ act on it. _Ever_. I couldn't do that to anyone, and _especially_ not to him."

Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sorry."

Lilly's phone buzzed on the coffee table. "Could you get that?" she asked.

Allison picked it up and read the text. She chuckled. "Maybe I shouldn't have read that."

Lilly looked up sharply, her eyes wide. "What?"

"'_Lilly, we should totally plan a surprise party for Alli_'."

Lilly frowned. "You're bluffing." She shut her laptop and snatched the phone away from Allison, and raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you _weren't_ bluffing." She shrugged, then started texting back.

"Please _don't_," said Allison. "Not this time. Besides, Clary's gonna tell Jace tomorrow, so... Well, everyone will know who I am, and also, baby me will be born, so Clary's gonna wanna be there."

Lilly sighed. "Fine. You're no fun." She snapped her phone shut and stuck her tongue out. "By the way, I meant to ask you, does Mom have to tell Isabelle she's her daughter?"

"No, not unless she wants to. Rainy still doesn't come along for another several years."

Lilly nodded. "Okay." She stood up. "It's weird to think about, isn't it? You're the same age as my grandmother."

Allison laughed. "Right now, yes, but not in the future. There's a twenty year age gap."

Lilly shrugged, and then giggled. "It's still funny."

Allison rolled her eyes and stood up, too. "I'll see you later, Lil."

* * *

Luke walked into the bookstore and took of his rain-soaked coat. He looked around, but didn't see his wife. "Jocelyn?" he called.

"Over here!" Her voice was strained. He rushed down one of the isles, and saw her sitting on the ground, hand gripping the shelf.

"Jocelyn!" He ran to her and dropped down next to her. "Are you alright?"

Jocelyn's eyes were squeezed shut, and she was breathing in and out rapidly. "Luke, I'm having contractions."

Luke's eyes widened. "The baby's coming?"

Jocelyn shook her head. "Not yet, but I'm definitely having her today."

Luke smiled. "Have we agreed on the name then?"

Jocelyn nodded and smiled. "Yes. Her name will be Allison Clarissa Garroway."

* * *

Clary was in a great mood the whole day. The sun was down now, and it was only a matter of hours till she could tell Jace.

Someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

Isabelle came in and shut the door behind her. She was wearing a red, one sleeved dress with a slit and silver details.

"... Hi…" Clary said suspiciously.

Isabelle was smiling mischievously. "We're going to a party."

Clary frowned. "What? _Why_?"

"Magnus organized a party at his place. We'll be back before midnight, I swear."

Clary blew air through her lips. "Do I _have_ to go?"

"I texted Allison. She's gonna be there."

Clary sighed. "Okay, but only if-"

"I'm picking your dress, you have no say," she said quickly.

Clary's shoulders drooped. "... _Really_?"

"Really."

Clary looked at herself in the mirror. She actually looked _great_. Her emerald green dress was gathered at the front, and long in the back. There were tiny silvery diamonds sprinkled over her chest, and it was a halter neck.

"There," said Isabelle. "It'll look good on Clary _and_ Rosie."

Clary smiled. "Thanks Izzy."

When they got downstairs, Jace stared at Clary- as he always did when she got dressed up.

Clary blushed smiled at him. "Ready?"

He nodded and took her hand.

They walked out of the Institute and saw a brunette girl in a sweetheart neckline, blue dress with a skirt that was longer in the back.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Alli, hi!" Clary embraced her sister.

Allison pulled back. "My god, you look _stunning_."

Clary laughed. "Thanks."

"Okay, Magnus is waiting," said Allison. "And we have to go by train, so... Let's go."

They got to the party, and saw lots of different people in similar dresses.

"I'm gonna go mingle." Allison winked and disappeared into the crowd.

Clary smiled fondly at her sister.

"I'm meeting Simon," said Isabelle.

"Tell him I said hi."

Isabelle nodded and walked into the crowd.

"And Alec's gone, too," said Jace. "It's just us now. Would you like to dance?"

Clary smiled and nodded.

Jace pulled Clary to the dance floor.

"What time is it?" Clary asked after several songs. She was breathless and sweaty.

Jace pulled out his phone. "Eleven."

Clary all the sudden felt nervous and took a deep breath to calm herself. In one hour, she was going to tell Jace she was Clary. Would he be mad?

"Are you okay?" Jace asked.

Clary nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

"She's gonna tell him _tonight_?" Simon's eyes widened. "_Here_?"

"Yeah." Isabelle smiled. She was happy for Clary and Jace. There would be no more suffering for either of them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Simon looked concerned.

Isabelle frowned. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, what if Jace gets mad at everyone for keeping this?"

Isabelle tilted her head slightly to the side. "Simon, if you thought I died, and I came back, wouldn't you want to know?"

Simon sighed. "Yes. You're right, this is gonna be a good thing."

Allison came over to them, drink in hand. "Wow, the tension is building. I'm nervous." She smiled.

"It's nerve wracking," said Simon.

Allison nodded. "Not that you would know, of course." She winked.

"I wouldn't. I keep thinking about how Jace will react to Clary's-"

"_Simon_!" Isabelle grabbed his shoulder.

Allison's eyes widened, and she looked back and forth between them. "You... You guys _know_?"

"Oops," Simon muttered. "Wait, then what were you talking about?"

Allison was still gaping at him. "Turning twenty."

"Oh, happy birthday..." Simon said awkwardly. "Sorry, I found out and I told Isabelle. We haven't told Jace, I swear."

Allison took a deep breath. "Alright. Won't be long now. She's gonna tell him at the stroke of midnight."

"That's what she told me," said Simon, then his eyes widened. "I did not just say that."

Allison pressed her lips together. "Great to see you again, Simon." Then she left.

* * *

Jocelyn put her hand on her stomach. The contractions were getting closer together and longer. She knew that meant the baby would come soon. "Luke?" she called.

Luke came into the main room. "Yes?"

"I think it's time!" She gave a strained smile. "Can you call Magnus? We need a portal."

* * *

"I just got a text," said Magnus.

"Wow, you're _so_ popular." Allison wiggled her eyebrows.

Magnus ignored her joke. "Jocelyn's gonna have the baby."

Allison's eyes widened. "Oh. Right."

Magnus chuckled. "Did this _not_ occur to you?"

Allison looked at him. "I'm turning twenty the year I was born, of course it didn't occur to me."

"Anyway, I have to go."

Allison grabbed his arm. "No, not yet. Wait until midnight. Please?"

Magnus's eyebrows furrowed. "You want me to be late for _your_ birth so I can say '_happy twentieth birthday_?'"

Allison smiled. "_Please_?"

Magnus scoffed. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Allison shrugged. "Also, remember to stay with Jocelyn. You're supposed to be there, remember?"

He nodded, and then looked at his watch. "It's gonna be midnight in thirty eight seconds."

Allison smiled. "Alright. This is it."

* * *

Clary pulled her phone out of her hidden pocket to check the time, but it was dead.

"Why do you keep checking that thing?" Jace asked.

Clary looked up at him. "You'll see." Clary was getting more and more nervous. She was worried what Jace would think… if he would be mad. What if he was? But what if he was happy? Clary knew she would be if the tables were turned.

Allison touched Clary's shoulder. "This is it!" She smiled. "I'm twenty!"

Clary's stomach tightened. This meant it was midnight. A wide grin stretched across her face. "Happy birthday."

Allison wrapped her arms around her sister. "Good luck," she said into her ear, then smiled and walked away.

Clary took a deep breath and looked at Jace. "Jace, we need to talk."

Jace frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Clary shook her head. "We just need to talk. Can we go outside?"

Jace nodded.

Clary took his hand and led him through the crowd.

They walked outside and Clary took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Her heart was pounding, and she was sweating.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Jace sounded concerned.

Clary looked at him. "... I don't know how to say this…" She truly didn't. How can you put _this_ into words?

Jace turned serious. "Rosie, are you breaking up with me?"

"_What_? No!" Clary was shocked he would come to that conclusion. "No, of _course_ not!" she laughed nervously. "No, it's just... I need to tell you something..."

Suddenly, the front door burst open and Allison ran out. "Clary!" She yelled frantically and grabbed her shoulders. "Clary, Jonathan Morgenstern is alive."

Clary's eyes widened. "_What_?!" She was sure she'd misheard her.

"That's impossible," said Jace.

"Magnus called!" Allison was panicking. "Jocelyn was having the baby. Clary, he _took_ her. He took Mom."

* * *

**You probably all hate me for all the cliffhangers, but I couldn't resist ;P**

**Sneak peeks at my website (link in my profile). I also edited the playlist (again).**

**Also, thanks! The reviews are great! I love them, and I love getting PMs, too. They make my day :D**

**One more thing: I'm gonna start a new Mortal Instruments story, and I need some ideas. It'd be great if you guys had some suggestions or something- cause I got _nothing_. Thanks!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not being super clear again :( Okay, so Jeremy and Allison are from the same year. Jeremy is about a year older than Allison- in fact, his birthday is about 9 moths after hers... get the picture? If not, it means Clary is currently pregnant ;P**

**BY THE WAY, the story 'Heart to Heart: A Love Reunited' by _Reader'sConscious _- I know about that. He/She specifically asked my permission before writing it, and I said it was fine. It actually looks interesting to me, so if you haven't already, I recommend you read it :)**

**I have a feeling you're either gonna love of hate this chapter. I _hope_ you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

One of Clary's worst nightmares had come true. Sebastian was alive. Not only that, but he'd taken her mother and her unborn sister.

"Allison, what do we do?" Clary exploded, grabbing her shoulders.

"I'll call Rainy," she said. "I didn't know this was going to happen," she seemed more scared than Clary felt, which seemed incredible.

Allison pulled out her phone. "I'm getting Izzy and Alec, you finish this," she gestured to Jace, and then ran inside.

Clary slowly turned to Jace. His face read confusion and anger.

"... She called you Clary," his jaw locked. "Why?"

There was no turning back now. This was it. "Jace... I _am_ Clary."

Jace shook his head and took a step back. "No you're not."

"Jace-" Clary tried to put her hand on his arm, but he backed away.

"Who are you?"

"Jace, it's _me_."

"Why are you doing this?" He didn't only look angry, but hurt. _Very_ hurt. Clary swallowed.

"I needed to tell you the truth, Jace."

"This isn't the truth. This is cruel. I opened up to you, and you turned it against me." He looked like he was about to run away.

"But doesn't it make sense?" she pushed. "I _look_ like Clary, I _talk_ like Clary... Jace, I _am_ Clary!"

"Stop." He just looked mad now. Mad and dangerous, like he had the very first time she saw him at Pandemonium.

"Jace, listen to me-"

"I don't want to hear it! Clary's dead! She died three years ago, when you were too late to save her!" He was moving further and further back. "What is this? I don't understand!"

"I'll prove it." Clary reached under her skirt and pulled out her concealed dagger.

Jace was about six feet away from her now.

She moved her hair out of the way. "You remember that tattoo?" She turned her shoulder towards him to show him. "I lied. It's a rune." She dragged the knife slowly across it and watched as her hair curled and change color. She dropped the dagger and looked at Jace. His face held disbelief.

"Jace," she said gently. "Jace, it's _me._"

Jace looked the same- like he was in shock.

"Jace?"

He still didn't move.

Clart went up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Jace, are you-"

She was cut off when Jace was suddenly kissing her- kissing her like it was the last time they'd ever kiss. It was strong and passionate- more so than it had been since she was Rosie Dawnstrider. He had a firm grip on the back of her neck and an arm wound around her waist.

Clary wrapped one arm around his neck and twined her fingers into his hair.

He stopped kissing her, but his lips stayed on hers as he breathed. "You're alive." Relief, disbelief, joy... It was all there in his voice.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

It took him a few more seconds to say anything else. "But... How? I saw you die."

"They caught me," she said. "I never hit the bottom. The Dawnstriders saved me."

"... And Rosie?"

"She was always me."

Their lips were still brushing against each other's as they spoke. It was like Jace couldn't let her be even an inch away.

It took him a few seconds to answer again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. Believe me, I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"... Why?"

"Long story."

Jace went back to kissing her. His hand went from her neck into her hair and gripped it firmly.

Magnus' front door flew open. "Clary, Jace, let's go!" said Allison's voice.

Clary and Jace stopped kissing, but didn't part.

"We need to go," said Clary. "Sebastian has my mom, and my sister."

Jace nodded. "I'll help you get them back."

* * *

"Why are there two Xs on the map?" asked Isabelle.

"Because there are two of me now," said Allison, concentrating.

"Long story," Clary muttered to Jace, but Isabelle heard.

"So, you took it well," Isabelle said to Jace quietly.

Jace frowned. "You _knew_?"

"She found out," said Clary. "Simon told her."

"The _Bloodsucker_ knew?"

"Enough," said Allison. "You'll all have time for this later. For now, shut up." She was not in any sort of joking mood. Her voice was hard, flat. Isabelle didn't know if she'd ever seen Allison like this before.

"We should change," said Alec.

Isabelle looked down at her red satin dress. "Yeah."

They were all in the weapons room now, in shadowhunter gear. Isabelle slipped a dagger into her boot and a stele into her belt.

A portal opened in the wall suddenly and in walked a boy with messy black hair. He looked familiar...

"Jeremy," said Allison. "Ready?"

He nodded and glanced at Clary and Jace, side by side.

"It's nice to see your red hair again," the corner of his mouth pulled up.

"Hey, Jer," Clary smiled.

"Magnus, if you would," Allison gestured to the wall.

"Have any of you ever been there?" asked Magnus.

"I have," said Allison. "I am there right now, remember?"

"Right." He aimed his hands at the wall and a portal opened. "Hold on... I can't go to Peru."

Finally, Allison showed a hint of emotion. The corner of her lip twitched. "I'm sure they'd make an exception. Let's go." She stepped through the portal. Alec went next, then Jeremy, then Clary and Jace. Isabelle was the last to go- besides Magnus.

They were in a four-way hallway fork, the walls, floors and ceiling all made of metal, and it was lit dimly.

"We'll split up," said Allison. "Jace and Alec, Clary and Isabelle, Jeremy and Magnus. I'll go on my own."

"Alli-" Clary began to protest.

"Don't argue. _Go_," Allison turned and started.

Magnus grabbed Allison's arm. "Hold on, I want to ask you something."

Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and chose a random hall.

"Wait," Clary went up to Jace and kissed him for a few seconds. "I'll see you," she went back toward Isabelle.

"So it went well?" asked Isabelle.

Clary seemed distracted. "What?"

"Telling Jace. When we came out, you guys were totally _going at it_."

Clary blushed. "Not at first, but it ended fine."

Isabelle smiled. "That's good. I'm sure Jace is glad you're alive- and that you're Rosie."

Clary looked at her and frowned.

"Well," Isabelle clarified. "If you weren't, that would be totally weird. There would be two girls he was in love with."

"Oh," Clary looked back ahead. "Yeah, that would be kinda weird, wouldn't it?"

Isabelle felt her necklace pulse and stuck her arm out in front of Clary. "Shh," she hissed. "Demons."

They poked their heads around the corner and saw two demons patrolling the hall.

"I've got this," said Clary, and drew out her bow and arrow. She walked out into the hall and pulled back the bowstring. She released it and one of them dropped instantly from the arrow in his brain.

The other turned and snarled.

Isabelle pulled out her whip, but Clary had already shot it. The second demon coiled into itself. "... Who _trained_ you?" Isabelle asked.

Clary looked at her over her shoulder. "Jeremy."

* * *

Jace walked down the hall, sword in hand. Alec was by his side, bow and arrow at the ready.

"Are you okay?" asked Alec.

Jace instantly knew what he was talking about. "It was a bit of a surprise, but yes, I'm fine."

"... I'm sorry for not telling you," Jace guessed Alec had known.

"Who knew?"

"Well, Magnus sort of knew and told me, so I went snooping and found a letter..."

Jace glanced at his parabatai for a brief second.

"She told me everything, then I told Magnus."

"_Exactly_ what happened?" Jace still barely knew anything.

"Um... Well..." Alec struggled for words. "The Dawnstriders are from the future."

Jace snorted. "No really, what happened?"

Alec gave him a look. "I'm serious, Jace."

Jace tilted his head to the side. "Alec, you know that's _crazy_, right?"

Alec shrugged. "It's true. Magnus apparently helped them in the future and everything."

Jace's eyes widened. "... Wait, you're _serious_?"

Alec nodded. "I don't know who everyone is, but what I do know is that Allison is Clary's real life sister. She's the one Jocelyn was pregnant with."

Jace looked back forward and frowned. No wonder she was so scared. It also explained why she'd said Sebastian had her mother...

Jace heard a woman's scream. He and Alec both started running down the hall.

There was a door, where more noises were coming from. Jace kicked it open and saw three demons and a woman lying on a bed.

Alec released the first arrow and killed the first demon.

The other two started at them. Jace stabbed the second one in the chest, then jerked his sword to the side and it fell. Alec got the last one with an arrow.

Jace and Alec went to the woman on the bed. She was in a white dress- like a hospital gown- and covered in sweat and blood.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked.

The woman looked up at the two of them. She was dazed and confused.

Jace's eyes widened. "Jocelyn."

* * *

Jonathan had finally gotten the wailing baby to quiet down. She was only looking up at him curiously now.

Jonathan knew everything. He knew that Clary had survived, and he knew this baby would one day travel back in time and try to kill him... He was going to kill the baby, but he couldn't bring himself to do it for some reason.

The baby had blue eyes- like her downworlder father- but red curls and freckles like Clary and Jocelyn had- though this baby's curls were darker than Clary's.

The door to the room opened and a girl walked in. Jonathan's eyes widened. How did she get in there?

She put her hands up as both the demons guarding the door had grabbed her arms.

"Whoa, easy," she said coolly. She looked over at Jonathan and smiled. "It's been awhile, Jonathan."

Jonathan frowned. "Who are you?"

The girl jerked her chin forward. "I'm the girl in your arms- literally. I'm from the future."

Jonathan scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

The girl looked to her right. "You. Cut the rune on my right shoulder blade- but be _careful_," she snapped.

The demon glanced at Jonathan for confirmation. Jonathan nodded.

The demon pulled out a knife and swiped it across her shoulder. She didn't even wince. She was obviously strong; you could see it in her eyes.

Her dark hair turned to red curls and her eyes turned blue. She suddenly greatly resembled the girl in Jonathan's arms.

"Perhaps you _were_ telling the truth. Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

The girl laughed. "Jonathan... I may have to explain something to you. That baby... You _kept_ her, _raised_ her. I'm the girl standing before you. You were the one who sent me back." The look on her face said she was familiar with him, that she _knew_ him.

"Why would I do that?"

The girl scoffed. "Jonathan, please, isn't it obvious?"

Jonathan just waited.

"Your death was faked. You got the chance to replenish your... _workers_, and you still get revenge on Clary and Jace. They're here, by the way. You're welcome," she gave a sly smile.

Jonathan glared at her. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

The girl tossed her hair out of her face. "I can name all the shadowhunters currently in the clave that haven't been exposed yet."

Jonathan gestured for her to continue. "Please." She went on.

Jonathan's eyes widened after she was done. "How did you know that?"

"_You_ told me," she rolled her eyes. "You said that's what you needed for proof. Now, I can show you where Clary and Isabelle will come. I made her and Jace go separate directions so you could kill them individually."

A crooked smile crept across Jonathan's face. "How did you get them to trust you?"

"It was easy." She looked cocky, like Jace. "I told Clary who I was born as, told her sob-stories about what kind of childhood I would've had if I'd stayed with those pathetic excuses for warriors."

Jonathan smiled at this- a great big menacing grin. He liked this girl.

"What's your name?"

She smiled. "Allison."

"Release her," he said to the demons.

They let her go instantly.

She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you again, brother."

Jonathan looked down at the forgotten baby in his arms. She stared curiously at Allison- herself.

The door flew open again and in came a pair of demons, a human in their grip.

The girl glanced over her shoulder at him.

The demons threw him down and he groaned. He had his hands bound behind his back, and he looked injured. It was a warlock.

"Allison..." he looked confused.

Jonathan jerked his chin at him. "This is one of the people who came?"

"Yes." Allison turned toward him and drew a knife from her belt. "I've wanted to do this for a while now." She stalked across the room towards him and knelt by his side.

"... I don't understand," said the warlock.

"Oh Magnus," she sounded amused. "You're so easily deceived." She plunged the dagger into his stomach and he cried out in pain. After several seconds, he went still.

Allison drew out the knife, stood up and turned. Her hands were bloody and so was the dagger. She gave him a menacing grin. She dropped the dagger and it clattered to the ground. "Let's go get your revenge."

* * *

**I'm not sure you guys like me very much right now...**

**Sneak peeks at my website! (listed in my profile)**

**Thanks! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow ;)**

**Wisterian Princess**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know yesterday's chapter, you guys were probably like "WHAT?!" sorry, had to leave it off somewhere ;P**

**Some of you have noticed that I made a stupid and embarrassing mistake and I thank you :/ I accidentally made Jeremy and Allison from the same time when Jeremy was supposed to be older. Okay, maybe Jeremy will be from the slight future, but Allison still grew up with him. _So_ sorry guys!**

**Thanks to all of you who sent me amazing reviews and PMs! Seriously, thank you, I loved them! ESPECIALLY the comment: "HOLY F****ING CRANBERRY SAUCE WHERE DID THIS COME FROM! WOW" I LOVED that!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Clary, more demons," said Isabelle.

Clary looked around the hallway, but saw no demons. There was a doorway slightly ahead. "There." Clary slipped quietly up to the door and threw it open. Her and Isabelle both went in, but froze.

Standing in the middle of the room was Sebastian, holding a small white bundle in his arms. "Hello, Clarissa."

Clary sucked in a breath and aimed an arrow at him.

"I wouldn't do that." He smiled a menacing grin- just like in all of her worst nightmares. "You could shoot the baby," he chuckled.

Clary held her ground, but didn't lower her weapon. Isabelle was ready with her whip at her side.

"And I wouldn't try anything, either," he said. "Because that would affect poor little _Allison_."

Clary jaw locked and she swallowed. He had a _major_ upper hand. "How did you survive?" she asked. "Jace saw you die."

Sebastian smirked. "I have connections. Now, lower your weapons or I swear to Lillith, I will _kill_ this child."

Clary's bow lowered instantly. It took Isabelle a second, but she lowered her whip.

"Hold the weapons away from you," he said.

They did so.

Someone came in from behind them and took the weapons from their hands, then walked up to Sebastian's side.

Clary's eyes widened as she saw who it was. "_Allison_?!"

The corner of Allison's mouth curved into a crooked smile. She dropped the weapons carelessly on the ground. "Are you _really_ that surprised? I must be a better actress than I thought."

Betrayal. Complete and utter betrayal. There weren't enough words in the dictionary to say everything Clary was feeling in this instant, but it was mainly betrayal.

She looked at the person she didn't know at all- not anymore. After all this time, it was all fake. This person was a stranger. "... _Why_?" her voice broke.

Allison smiled. "Because he's my brother."

"But..." Clary felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm your _sister_."

Isabelle was silent by her side, shocked.

Allison looked off at a wall, bored, and shrugged. "Jonathan and I have been a team since the beginning. It was always the plan to lure you in, make you believe I cared about you."

Clary felt a pang inside her. It was then when she noticed the blood on Allison's hands. "Who's blood is that?" she asked breathlessly. She feared that she'd hurt Jace.

Allison glanced down at her hands. "Oh. Magnus Bane. He's dead."

Clary's hand went over her mouth. She wasn't even paying attention to Isabelle's reaction.

Allison looked at Jonathan. "Can we get this over with? I want to go home."

Jonathan smiled. "Of course," he passed the baby gently over to Allison and pulled a sword from his belt. He stalked slowly towards her. "I'm going to enjoy this- killing you slowly. Then I'm going to kill Jace."

Clary's breath caught in her throat. She reached over and grabbed Isabelle's arm. They stepped back together until they were against the wall.

A crooked smile stretched across Sebastian's face as he chuckled.

"Now!" Allison yelled.

Before anyone had time to react, an arrow came out of nowhere and pierced Sebastian in the chest. A look of surprise came over his face as he fell to the ground.

In the chest wasn't good enough for Clary. It was possible to heal from this- Clary knew better than anyone. Clary dropped to his side, yanked the arrow from his chest and cried out as she drove the arrow into his forehead.

* * *

Allison watched in surprise as Clary yanked the arrow out of Jonathan's chest and drove it into his forehead.

Clary cried out and stood back once she'd had done it. Her hands went over her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she'd done.

Jeremy- who had been invisible and following her around, waiting to shoot Jonathan- was visible again, and went to Clary's side, wrapping his big arms around her. Clary seemed to be crying and Jeremy was comforting her.

Isabelle stared at Jonathan's body in shock.

Allison walked over to where Clary and Jeremy were on the ground and knelt beside them. "Clary, are you okay?"

Clary didn't answer, she just continued crying into Jeremy's shoulder. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's okay," he said. "You're okay."

The baby began to stir in Allison's arms and she panicked. "Isabelle, could you take the baby? Holding myself makes me nervous, I don't know what could happen."

Isabelle looked slowly up at her, a shocked look still on her face.

Allison gently set the baby in her arms and felt relief. She turned to Clary and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Your reaction _did_ help Jonathan believe me, though."

Clary looked up from Jeremy's shoulder and at Allison. "... That was horrible," she managed, then sniffed. "I hate you."

Allison smiled. "No you don't. You love me."

The door opened and in came Jace, Alec and Jocelyn.

Jocelyn melted as soon as she saw the tiny baby crying in Isabelle's arms.

"Oh, Allison," she sobbed and dropped next to Isabelle, who handed her over gently. Jocelyn was oblivious to anything else in the room. She didn't see Clary crying in Jeremy's arms or Jonathan's dead body, only her baby.

Allison smiled and tears came to her eyes.

The baby had stopped crying and was now looking at her mother for- presumably- the first time.

Jace went to Clary and knelt down. Jeremy released Clary and she went into Jace's arms. "I love you," she said. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Jace buried his face in her red hair. "I love you, too."

Jocelyn held her baby as close to her as was possible, smiling like nothing else mattered.

The door opened again and in walked Magnus, fake blood all over the front of his shirt.

"Magnus!" Alec was in his arms.

Allison bit her tongue.

After everyone else had gone down their separate halls about twenty minutes ago, Magnus had talked to Allison and Jeremy.

"What if you could gain Jonathan's trust?" he had said.

"What? _How_?" she had asked.

"You could pretend you were with him the whole time. You can prove it with these," Magnus pulled a knife and a bubble-looking thing filled with red liquid. "The knife retracts, and this is fake blood. You can pretend to kill me, then double cross Jonathan when the time is right."

Allison blinked. "That's brilliant."

"I can help with that," said Jeremy. "I'll use an invisibility rune. I'll shoot him when the time is right."

Allison hadn't liked fake killing Magnus, but he was right. It _did_ gain Jonathan's trust. Magnus' genius plan had worked.

Allison watched Alec and Magnus now, close and in love... She bit her tongue again and scolded herself. She shouldn't be feeling like this, she knew. Magnus could never be and should never be hers. She would never tell him how she felt.

* * *

Clary watched Jocelyn gaping at her once she'd proved she was herself. She looked like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner," said Clary. "Jace and Allison's lives were on the line."

"... You're alive," Jocelyn breathed.

Clary nodded. "Yeah," she smiled.

A smile broke across Jocelyn's face and she wrapped her arms around Clary, tears streaming down her face.

Clary held her close.

"Oh Clary, I missed you."

"... Can I ask you something, Clary?" Jace asked, his arms around her as they were lying in bed that night.

"Go ahead."

"... Why exactly did you do it?"

Clary knew what he meant. "Allison said you, me, all of the Dawnstriders would die if I told you too soon. It was hard, and it hurt, but your life is worth it."

"But you didn't know Allison was your sister at first," Jace said into her hair. "How could you trust her?"

Clary thought about this for a second. "... I... don't know... I've always had the feeling I could trust all of them- since the beginning. Have you?"

Jace shrugged. "Some of them."

"Who?"

"... Jeremy and Allison."

Clary smiled. "Yeah, I got to trusting them first, too."

"Who are the rest of them? I know Allison is your sister, but what about the others?"

Clary was quiet for a long time. "I have no idea."

Jace's hand slowly ran through her thick, dark hair. "Are you ever going to have red hair again?"

Clary had completely forgotten about her hair. It seemed so unimportant. "A specific rune has to be drawn over the one I already have, then the disguise rune will fade and I'll have red hair and freckles again."

"Good." She could hear the smile in Jace's voice. "I like your red hair."

Clary shook slightly with laughter. "Yeah, I do, too."

* * *

Allison stood in the kitchen at the Institute, holding her hair to the side. "You sure you remember the rune?" she asked Jeremy.

Jeremy scoffed. "Please. I don't have to do it."

Allison nodded. "Right. Well, do it then."

Allison felt the familiar burn of a rune being drawn on her back. This rune was intricate, like the last one. After a minute, Allison was her dark brown hair turn red and curly. She turned around and looked at Jeremy. "How do I look?"

"Like yourself," Jeremy smiled. "You're much better looking like this."

Allison evened out her hair. "I know."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You sound like my Dad."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she smiled.

Clary walked into the kitchen and jumped. "I didn't know you two would be here."

"Hey," said Allison. "Apple?"

Clary wrinkled her nose and shook her head. She opened the fridge and pulled out a piece of cold pizza.

"By the way, Jeremy can undo the disguise rune if you want red hair again."

Clary began to nibble at the crust. "Yes please."

Jeremy frowned. "Are you eating that pizza _backwards_?"

Clary glanced down at it, then shrugged. "Can you do the thing _now_?"

Jeremy nodded and gestured her forward. Clary went up to him and turned around.

Allison took an apple out of the fruit bowl and considered eating it, but didn't feel like it, so she put it back.

She looked back at Clary. Jeremy had just finished the rune, and her carrot-colored curls were back. "Much better," she touched her hair, and then threw out the half-eaten piece of pizza. "What about you, Jer? Do you want me to-"

"No," he said quickly.

Clary raised an eyebrow. "... Okay..."

Allison knew why Jeremy didn't want her to. He wasn't ready to tell her he was her son. "Jeremy, just let her. We're leaving tomorrow, so it doesn't really matter."

Clary looked at Allison in confusion.

Jeremy looked back at her with irritation.

"What?" asked Allison. "_Look_ at her, she _has_ to know!"

Clary frowned.

"You've got tomato sauce on your lip, Clary," Allison said flatly.

Clary wiped the back of her hand over her mouth, then licked it.

"Oh boy..." said Jeremy.

"What?" Clary was obviously very confused.

Allison tilted her head slightly to the side. "Clary, _think_."

Clary shrugged. "_What_?"

Jeremy sighed. "Wow, this is going to be weird..." he looked up at Clary. "... I'm going to be born in about eight months."

Clary blinked. "Okay. How does this affect me?"

Jeremy chuckled and looked at the floor. "Wow, you _really_ don't get it, do you?"

Clary shrugged. "Do I have to be there? Who's your mom? I'll go."

Allison couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

Clary looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Clary, you just licked _tomato sauce_ off your hand."

Clary shrugged. "So?"

Jeremy took a deep breath. "My mother's name is Clarissa Lightwood."

"Jeremy!" he wasn't supposed to say that part.

Clary's eyes widened. "_What_?"

Allison hit her forehead. "Too much, Jer."

"Oops."

Clary gaped at him in shock.

"Well, _that_ happened," said Lilly, walking in. "Is now a good time to say that Isabelle is my grandmother?"

This didn't seem to faze Clary at all. She just continued to stare at Jeremy.

Lilly whistled. "Wow, that did _nothing_." She plucked an apple out of the fruit bowl and took a bite. She then wrinkled her nose and spit it out. "Bleh, Clary, how do you _eat_ these?"

Jace walked into the kitchen then and looked around. "Morning. What did I miss?"

* * *

The next day, Clary watched in awe as Magnus and the Dawnstriders opened a strange looking portal. It looked like a gold whirlpool in the wall.

"Well," Allison turned to Clary and smiled sadly. "This is it."

It dawned on Clary then that this was goodbye. Tears came to both their eyes and they embraced.

"This technically isn't goodbye," said Allison. "I'm returning to the older you, and you're going to look after the younger me."

Clary laughed. "I suppose so."

Allison pulled back and put her hands on Clary's shoulders. "I'm coming once more when you need me, but then that's it, okay?"

Clary nodded. "When?"

Allison winked. "That's a secret," Allison released Clary and moved to Jace. She wrapped her arms around him. "I will see you soon, but I'm also going to miss you."

"It was nice to meet you," said Jace.

Clary smiled.

Allison released him and went up to Magnus. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Clary furrowed her brows at this.

Allison whispered something to him that Clary didn't hear. She kissed him on the cheek, then walked into the gold whirlpool, where she disappeared.

Clary stared at it again.

Jeremy picked Clary up and spun her around then. She made a sound of surprise.

"I'll see you," he said. Clary was still kind of freaked out about yesterday. She hadn't told Jace yet, but she was planning on it. She was going to tell him once she had it confirmed with the silent brothers- so that it was official.

"See you," she smiled.

Jeremy released her, then went to Jace. "I'll see you around, too." He gave a knowing smile and Jace frowned.

Jeremy slapped him on the shoulder, then disappeared into the portal, too.

Lilly ran up to Clary and wrapped her skinny arms around her. "I'm going to really miss you, Clary," she said.

"I'll miss you too," said Clary. "But I'll see you in... However many years."

Lilly pulled away and had a look on her face.

Clary's smile dropped. "Lilly?"

Lilly turned and went into the portal.

"Lilly, wait!" But Lilly was already gone.

Rainy came next. She hugged Clary. Her hair was now straight instead of wavy, and instead of black, it was brown. "I'll see you soon, Clary. You'll see me in a while."

"Who are you?"

Rainy hesitated, but gave in and told her. "I'm Rainy Lightwood, Isabelle's daughter." She let go of Clary and smiled. "It was great having you, Clary. I'll see you around." She backed up, but didn't go through the portal yet.

Doug embraced Clary last. "It will be quite a while till you meet me, but you will."

Clary smiled. "Thanks for saving me."

Doug nodded. "Here's a hint: I was born a mundane." He pulled back and smiled a knowing smile.

Clary nodded.

Doug took Rainy's hand and they went up to the portal.

"Wait."

They looked over their shoulders at her.

"... What does it feel like to travel through time?"

Rainy smiled. "It feels like turning to sand, then shivering as you reassemble." And just as fast as they'd come, they were gone. The portal closed.

Jace put his arms around her. "Are you going to miss them?" he asked.

Clary nodded. "Yes. They're all my family."

Jace nodded. "I understand."

Clary shook her head. "No, I mean they're all _Lightwoods_."

Jace pulled away and his eyes widened.

"You know what, I'll explain later."

* * *

Jace walked into the kitchen a few mornings later. Clary was staring off into the distance, apple in hand.

"Clary?"

Clary blinked and turned to him. "Oh, hey. I didn't see you there." She looked very distracted and serious.

"Do you miss the Dawnstriders?"

Clary took a deep breath and looked back at nowhere in particular. "Yes."

Jace went around the table and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Clary shook her head. "This is something else." She turned around so she was facing him and grabbed his hands. "Jace, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**BTW, the tomato sauce/pizza thing was cravings :p**

**So, this was the last chapter. I'm going to post an epilogue tomorrow, of course, I'm not ****_that_**** mean ;P**

**It was super fun writing this story, and I thank you ALL for being so supportive and great this whole time :D**

**Any questions or details I forgot about, PM me or post a review :)**

**Also, what should my next writing project be? I'm open to ideas! I'm definitely gonna write a Mortal Instruments fic, but I don't know what it should be about. Help please!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Wisterian Princess**


	20. Epilogue

**Oh my gosh! The story's already over! Wow, I had so much fun writing this. Thanks to all of my readers and tp the people who helped me in the making of this story! :)**

**I'll miss you all so much and I can't wait to get to my next writing project! I'll see you soon!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Two Years Later...**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Clary was hyperventilating.

"Clary, _calm down_!" Isabelle had a grip on Clary's shoulders and Clary had a grip on her arms. They were on the floor together, dresses pooled around them.

"I'm getting _married_, Isabelle," Clary said. She looked scared. _Very_ scared.

"Clary, you had a _kid_. You can do this no problem," Isabelle tried to sound convincing, but she didn't know how Clary really felt.

Clary looked at the floor and continued hyperventilating.

Isabelle felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up. A beautiful redheaded girl in a red dress stood above her. It took Isabelle a total of three seconds to realize it was Allison.

Isabelle released Clary and stood up. Clary crossed her arms, gripping the gold lace on her arms and rocked slowly back and forth.

Allison knelt before her and gently touched her shoulder. "Clary."

Clary looked up and her eyes widened. "_Allison_?"

Allison smiled. "I told you I'd be here when you needed me."

Clary took a shaky breath. "Alli, I'm _really_ scared."

Allison chuckled. "Clary, do you want me to tell you what you told me got you through your wedding jitters?"

Clary nodded.

"Jace. The thought of Jace being by your side the whole time. You're going to be _fine_," her voice was comforting, even to Isabelle. "Now, are you ready?"

Clary swallowed and nodded.

Allison stood up and helped Clary to her feet.

"Thank you," Isabelle said.

Allison nodded, but didn't take her eyes off her sister. "You look stunning, by the way."

Clary smiled a little, but she was still shaking. "Thanks."

Clary's dress was gold, and topped with lace that went off both shoulders, and her hair was french braided back to her ears and down in the back.

"Now," said Allison. "Let's get you married."

* * *

Clary's heart was pounding so hard, she worried it would burst right out of her chest. She felt hot and she was shaking. She was more nervous now than she'd ever been in her entire life as she gripped Allison's hand.

She walked her down the hall. Clary spotted Luke, along with the other bridesmaids besides Isabelle in their emerald green one-sleeved dresses.

"Clary, thank the angel," said Luke.

"Wedding jitters," said Allison, passing her over.

Luke looked at Allison for a few seconds. She winked.

"_Go_, she's already late."

Luke nodded at her.

"Thanks, Alli," said Clary.

Luke looked really confused.

"I'm always here, Clary," said Allison. "Now go. Jace is waiting."

Luke linked arms with Clary. "Ready?"

Clary took a deep breath, then nodded.

Her and Luke went to the front and started walking.

All eyes were suddenly on her, and suddenly Luke was the only thing keeping Clary's feet moving.

All of her friends, family, people she didn't know, their eyes were all on Clary. Her stomach was tight with butterflies and she felt like she was going to be sick. That's when she first looked to the front. Jace was standing there, staring at her- like he always did when she got dressed up- and smiled.

Everything else suddenly went away. There were no people in the large room lined with benches, only Jace. She suddenly couldn't get to him fast enough.

When she finally got there, Luke gave her a quick hug before passing her over to Jace.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her. She blushed and smiled.

* * *

Jocelyn bounced her grandson on her knee. He squealed with glee. He looked like Jace, Jocelyn noticed, but also a little like Clary.

His skin was sort of golden, and freckled decorated his adorable face, and carrot-colored curls that matched Clary's hung partially over his forehead. His eyes were definitely his most bold feature, though. They were a vivid gold, like Jace's.

Someone sat next to Jocelyn. "She's beautiful."

Jocelyn looked up. The girl had red curls, pinned up, and golden freckles on her fair skin, with blue eyes...

"Clary, I mean. I just saw her." She turned and looked towards the door. "And here she comes now."

Jocelyn looked back and saw Clary coming down with Luke. Tears pricked in her eyes.

"She was so nervous," the girl said quietly.

Maryse- who had baby Allison on her lap- looked around Jocelyn. "Excuse me," she said quietly. "This section is family only."

The girl looked at Maryse and gave a knowing smile. "I _am_ family," she turned her attention back to Clary.

After Clary and Jace had left the room, Jocelyn stood up and rested Jeremy on her hip.

"Oh, I have something for you," said the girl. She handed Jocelyn a folded up piece of paper. "It's a gift."

Jocelyn took it and furrowed her brow. "What is it?"

"A list of all of Jonathan's followers in the clave. You're welcome."

Jocelyn's eyes widened and she looked down at it. She looked back up at her. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled mysteriously. "My name's Allison Dawnstrider."

Jocelyn's eyes widened, but the girl left.

* * *

"Clary!" Clary turned and saw Allison running up to her.

"Allison," she smiled.

Allison reached her and Jace. "I have to go."

Clary's smile dropped. "Back to the future?"

Allison smiled an amused smile. "Man, that movie _sucked_."

Jace snorted beside her.

Tears pricked in Clary's eyes. It was an excellent idea on Isabelle's part to do waterproof makeup. "Am I ever going to see you again?"

Allison smiled sadly. "When that baby is older, yes."

Clary felt a single tear roll down her face and nodded.

Allison wrapped her arms around Clary. "Remember, that girl looks up to you like you're an angel. Take care of her."

Clary smiled. "I will."

Allison pulled away. "Enjoy your honeymoon. And... I suggest _Helena_," she turned and walked away.

Clary frowned. "What? Allison-"

Jace put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out," he said.

Clary looked up at him. He smiled and then kissed her.

**Three Years later...**

A lot had happened in three years for Isabelle Lightwood. For starters, she'd gotten married to a vampire- which the Clave threw a fit about, but Isabelle didn't care, even though Simon had to take her name. He was now Simon Lightwood.

Isabelle looked down at the biggest change from the last three years- who had been a surprise, but a wonderful one. She'd had a baby girl. Her and Simon had named her Christa, which was suggested by Clary- Isabelle suspected it was because she knew something about it.

Christa blew a bubble and giggled. She had Simon's eyes and curls, but Isabelle's hair color.

"Isabelle." Isabelle looked up. She'd forgotten Clary was even there. She had a new baby of her own in her arms- also a daughter: Helena.

"Hm?"

"I asked if you and Simon are planning on having another kid."

"Oh," Isabelle pursed her lips. "It isn't something we've talked about, but... I don't think so."

The corner of Clary's lip twitched.

Isabelle groaned. "You know something. Go on, spit it out."

Clary pressed her lips together and looked away.

Isabelle sighed. "We _are_ going to have another kid, aren't we?"

"... That's for you two to decide-"

"Clary, just tell me. It'll be much easier if he or she is planned."

"She," Clary mumbled.

Isabelle nodded. "Okay. Care to tell me the name?"

Clary cleared her throat and looked at her. "Rainy."

Isabelle's eyes went wide. "_Rainy_? That was my _daughter_?"

The corner of Clary's mouth twitched again.

"Wow," Isabelle let out a breath and thought for a second. "She _did_ kind of look like Rebecca..."

Clary smiled. "Yeah. She was a lot like Rebecca, too, now that I think about it."

Isabelle nodded and took a sip of her tea. "... Clary... What was the point of all this?"

Clary looked up and frowned.

"People from the future coming back to save you... Why exactly was it like this?"

Clary shrugged. "I don't know. They never told me. I don't know who pulled all the strings, either."

Isabelle thought for a second. "Do you think it was my brother-in-law?"

"Magnus? It's very possible. He _is_ the one there with all of them, after all."

Isabelle nodded. "I wonder why..."

* * *

**Allison's time...**

Allison opened her eyes and she was on the other side. This was the first time she'd been home since she'd left for her mission.

Magnus was standing there, looking the same. He smiled a crooked smile- one of her favorites. "Hey."

Allison threw her arms around him. "I know I just saw you, but I missed you."

"Yes. I missed you, too."

Allison walked up to the front lawn of her sister's home in Idris. She paused and looked over it. It was the place where Jace, Clary and their two kids lived. It was like a second home to her.

The front door opened and Clary stepped out. It was strange to see her older now, since she'd seen her young for so long.

A smile broke across both their faces and they ran across the short yard to each other and embraced.

"Alli," Clary was crying now. "You're back."

"It was bound to happen eventually," Allison smiled. "Miss me?

"Yes. So much," Clary sniffed. "God, I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't," said Allison. "You love me."

* * *

**Jeremy's time...**

Jeremy walked through his front door. He was home for the first time in four years. He'd been a teenager last time he was here.

He immediately smelled someone cooking, and heard voices in the other room.

He walked into the kitchen slowly, cautiously. Clary was at the stove, stirring something in a pot, laughing. Jace had his arms around her and was kissing her neck.

"Ugh, get a room, guys," said Helena, who was flipping through a magazine at the table, not paying much attention to her surroundings.

Helena looked so grown up. She was seventeen now. The last time Jeremy had seen his little sister, she was thirteen. She looked taller now and her gold coils spilled over her back. She looked incredibly beautiful and angelic.

Helena glanced up, then turned completely and gaped at him. Clary and Jace were still talking quietly by the stove. "... Jeremy," tears welled up on Helena's green eyes.

It was then when Jace and Clary turned.

Helena jumped up from her chair and ran into his embrace. He held his sister close.

"Jeremy," Clary didn't even bother to wait until Helena was done, she just included her in the embrace.

"Hi Mom."

* * *

**Lilly's time...**

Lilly knelt in the graveyard and stared at the grave. "Now I know what everyone was talking about," she said and set the flowers down. "You were a really amazing person."

The grave in front of her said 'Clarissa Lightwood' on it. Someone had told Lilly she died in a vampire raid when she had been about three, and once she died, the rest of her family disappeared.

She only met her once, and she didn't remember what she'd said, but she'd always wondered about her. Now she knew.

"I'm going to really miss you, Clary. You were a good sister to me and I'll always remember you."

"That's very kind," said a voice from behind her.

Lilly jumped and turned around, still on the ground.

The woman standing behind her was on the older side, but looked incredibly familiar.

"Who're you?"

The woman laughed- she was a vampire. "I'm a little hurt you don't recognize me, Lil. Then again, it's been awhile."

Lilly's eyes widened. "_Clary_?"

**-The End-**

* * *

***Sigh*. I can't believe it's over. Thank you all SO much! I love you all and hope to see you again soon!**

**Okay, I think I have a new story planned out. It's called "What if She Was". It's a little like this story- with Clary coming back as someone else and the love angst, but the difference is Clary's memories were erased, and she thinks she'd someone else. I hope you'll read it :)**

**I'm going to post one more thing a week from today. Clary's supposed death and rescue- like how it happened. If any of you have any questions on anything at all, PM me or post a review, and I'll respond in that chapter :)**

**Thanks again everyone! I'll see you soon!**

**Lots of love!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	21. Clary's Supposed Death & Rescue

**-Yes, Clary, Jace, their family, they're all vampires now. Why? Well, I realized while writing chapter 19 that Lilly was from the time where everyone would be grandmother age. Clary supposedly died when Lilly was 3 in a vampire raid, but really, she got turned. Her family disappeared because they joined her. I know this is a weird thing, but it makes them all immortal, so yeah :)**

**-Another note is that all the time the Dawnstriders were in the past ate out of their time in the future (otherwise, let's say you're sister goes to the past, then she'd come back the next day, and she'd have ages four years. That would be kinda weird...) So, Jeremy was in the past for four years, which meant it ate four years out of his time. Yeah, it's kinda confusing :/**

* * *

**Clary's Supposed Death and Rescue**

"Sebastian, _please_ don't do this," Clary pleaded.

Jace struggled against the blinds, but they would not release him.

"This is what happens when you refuse me, Jace," said Sebastian, glancing over at him. "The people you love die." He raised his sword and Jace called out Clary's name.

The sword impaled her chest and she screamed.

Jace wasn't even sure what he was saying at this point. He knew he was yelling, but that was it.

Sebastian yanked the blade out of Clary's chest. She lay there still, unmoving.

Jace had gone quiet, watching her. He hoped against hope that she wasn't dead.

Sebastian chuckled and gave Clay a shove with his foot. She fell off the edge of the cliff.

Jace yelled something, but again he wasn't sure what. Then, everything was nothing. Clary was dead.

Jace was barely aware of an arrow coming and shooting Sebastian through the heart. He fell to the ground- dead. People came around. Someone knelt before Jace and started talking, but he heard nothing. He stared at a point in the distance. He was in shock.

Somebody had undone his binds, but he still didn't move. He couldn't even see whoever was in front of him. All he knew was that Clary was dead.

* * *

Rainy heard yelling from the top of the cliff. She knew it was almost time. Rainy looked at her husband, waist deep in the strong water current. It was a good thing he was strong.

She wasn't used to seeing him like this- with brown hair. They'd both been wearing the disguise rune for a year, and she still wasn't used to it.

Rainy saw Clary start to fall from the top of the cliff. "Doug!"

"I know!" he said, putting up his left arm, palm facing up. Rainy saw the air shimmering, and Clary stopped about ten feet above Dug. Rainy let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

The air stopped its shimmer and Clary fell into Dug's arms. Rainy ran up to her husband's side, using all of her strength to fight the current.

"Doug," said Rainy once she reached him.

"She needs an _iratze_," he said.

Rainy carefully removed the stele from her belt and drew an _iratze_ on Clary's arm.

The wound on her chest knit shut and Clary coughed, breathing in. "... Where am I?" she asked weakly. "Where's Jace?"

"Clary, honey, we're going to get you out of here," said Rainy, looking down at the tiny, vulnerable girl in Douglas' arms. "You're _safe,_ and so is Jace."

Clary's eyes fluttered shut.

Rainy drew the portal rune on the side of the cliff. It swirled and shifted until it showed their house. At least, it was theirs for now...

Rainy kept her hand on Doug's shoulder as they stepped through.

* * *

"Easy there, Jeremy," said Allison. "Make sure you aim for his heart. Wait for my signal."

"I got it, Alli," said Jeremy, concentrating on his bowstring. "Thanks."

Jeremy, Lilly and Allison were hiding behind some rocks, watching the scene from the distance.

Allison prepared for what she was about to see and swallowed.

Jonathan stabbed the sword into Clary's chest and Allison and Jeremy both gasped. She could hear Clary's scream and Jace's yelling from here. Allison waited until Clary was pushed off the cliff- where she knew Rainy and Doug were, ready to catch her. "_Now_," she said.

Jeremy released the arrow and Allison watched it fly into Jonathan's heart. He was dead.

"I'll meet you back at the house," she said, then took off running toward the scene.

When she finally got there, Allison dropped to the ground next to Jace.

"Hey... Are you alright?" Allison did her best to pretend she didn't know him. She could see- out of the corner of her eye- that more shadowhunters were descending upon the scene. "Can you hear me?" She knew he'd been in shock. He just watched the girl he love die- or so he _thought_. She undid the blinds that kept him in place. "Excuse me? Are you alright?"

"I've got it from here," said a voice from behind her. It couldn't be... No, it wasn't Isabelle. This woman looked just like her, except had blue eyes. It had to be Maryse.

"Of course," Allison stood up and walked away, fighting the urge to look back at her wounded friend.

* * *

**I may continue posting chapters on here occasionally- like little fragments of things. People keeps asking for them :)**

**If you want some kind of flashback or something, just tell me! I'll see what I can do :)**

**Thanks you all so much! I'll miss you all and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**Other Mortal Instruments fics: 'What if She Was' and 'If Valentine were Good'**

**Follow me on twitter and visit my website! (links in my profile)**

**Lots of Love!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	22. Alli's First Broken Heart

**This is a short story of what happened in Alli's past. I'm doing a few of these, so let me know if you want to see anything specific ;)**

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Allison Garroway sat on the swing in her backyard. She was thinking about her rejection from the boy she'd liked. Jamie wasn't mean about it when he told her he wasn't interested, but Allison was pretty upset. She had been in love with him.

Someone walked over and sat in the swing next to her.

"Alli," it was Clary.

Allison sighed. "What?"

"... There are plenty of other boys out there. I know for a fact that you'll find the right person one day."

Allison looked over at her sister. Her face was kind, and beautiful. It was one that Allison associated with comfort. Alli smiled. "You think so?"

Clary nodded. "I know so," she put her hand on the side of her face. "Stay strong. You'll meet him one day soon, I'm sure of it. Just be patient."

Allison smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Clary."

Clary nodded and got up.

Allison waited out there for awhile longer, watching the sunset.

"Hey."

Alli jumped. Jace was sitting in the swing beside her. She hadn't even heard him come over.

Jace chuckled. "I got you."

Allison scowled. "No you didn't."

Jace chuckled again. "Clary told me what's going on."

Allison looked at the ground.

"James isn't worth your time," he said,

"Jamie."

Jace waved her correction away. "Whatever. If Jamie doesn't want to be with you, he isn't worth it, Allison."

Alli smiled slightly. "Thanks, Jace."

The corner of Jace's mouth pulled up. "Do you want me to go beat him up for you?"

Allison's eyes widened. "What? _No_!"

Jace chuckled and put his hands up. "Just offering. If you ever want me to beat anyone up for you, just ask."

Allison's eyes were still wide. She could picture Jace now, beating the crap out of Jamie. "I'll ask if that time ever comes."

Jace smirked. "Alright. But now, we should go inside. You're mom's made dinner, and it's cold out here."

Allison smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Jace."

They both stood up and went inside.

* * *

**I'm working on a couple more of these :) I hope you like them**

**A different fic I'm working on is called 'What if She Was'. If you liked this one, you may like that one, too :)**

**Wisterian Princess**


	23. Doug's Story part 1

**Doug's Story part 1**

Sixteen-year-old Douglas Williams trotted down the steps of the Subway station. It was always very busy at this time of day, right after school let out. Dozens of other high school kids took the train home, too.

Doug was from Brooklyn. He didn't know why his mother thought it would be a good idea for him to go to school in Manhattan. It just meant taking the public transit twice a day, and added an extra two hours to his time not at home.

He got on the train, and tried to find a seat. He settled next to an old lady, who looked like she couldn't wait to get off.

Someone went in front of his and held the pole. It was a man, but there was something odd about him. Doug stared for a long time at him.

"_Caution_," said the voice over the intercom. "_The doors are about to close_."

The man glanced over and noticed Doug staring. He made a growling noise, and that's when he flashed into a _thing_ for a brief second.

Doug jumped and made a sound of surprise. The old lady next to him gave him a look, and the man glared at him. Doug swallowed.

The man gripped Doug's jacket and yanked him up.

"Hey," he said. "I didn't mean to stare," he tried to reason. "I thought you looked like the guy who was in Terminator," he lied.

The man began to drag him down the car.

"Okay," said Doug. "Can you let go? I kinda like this jacket."

The man opened the door to the next car, and yanked Doug into it. It was vacant. He threw him down.

"Ow," Doug scrambled backwards. "Okay, I don't actually have any money. I have a Java Jones punch card, will that work?"

The man turned from the man into the thing he'd seen briefly earlier.

"Whoa!" Doug moved further back. "What the hell is this?"

The thing growled, and started at him.

Suddenly, the back door opened, and someone came in. "Hey!"

The thing turned around.

Doug glanced around it and saw a girl- a beautiful girl- in black, with a knife in hand. She was scowling at the thing.

"Why don't you stop picking on mundies? Come and get me, ugly!"

The thing growled, and started at her. Doug's eyes widened.

"Michael," she said, and her knife started to glow. Doug raised his eyebrows.

The girl came at the thing, and her knife went through it's chest. It screamed, and so did Doug- though he tried not to.

The thing fell to the ground, then folded into itself.

Doug stared at where it had been. "... What the _hell_ just happened?!" he demanded, looked up at the girl.

She frowned at him. "Wait, you can _see_ me?"

"Yes! You just killed someone! What the hell are you thinking? I'm calling the cops!"

The girl snorted, then started laughing. "Cops? Wow, mundanes never change."

Doug stepped back. "What happened to him? How did he disappear like that?"

The girl gave him a mysterious smile. "Wouldn't you like to know." Doug wished she wasn't so pretty. It was distracting.

"... You're going to kill me, aren't you?" he said with slight fear in his voice as realization hit him.

She girl scoffed. "Um, no. I don't kill mundies."

"Yeah, what are mundies?"

"Humans," she smiled.

Doug scoffed. "So what, you kill animals? Are you part of some freaky devil-worshipers clan or something?"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Devil worshipers. Interesting. As a matter of fact, no, I'm just the opposite."

Doug frowned.

She walked up to him and offered her hand. He scoot back more. She rolled her eyes, then tucked her knife into her belt, and offered him a hand again. "Come on, it's just a hand."

Doug hesitated at first, then took it, and she helped him up. She was surprisingly strong. "What's your name?"

He frowned. "I don't know if I should tell you that..."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, really? Well, I'm Rainy. Nice to meet you."

He just stared at her.

She sighed. "Look, I'm going to need to take you back with me, so you might as well tell me who you are."

He backed up. "So you _are_ going to kill me. I won't tell anyone, I swear."

She groaned, and rolled her eyes again. "Weirdo," she muttered. She pulled out her phone and put it to her ear. "I got the demon... Meet me in the last car, I found a mundie who can see us," she hung up.

"Demon?" Doug scoffed. "So, what, you're mental?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, you're just blind."

Doug scoffed. "I'm _clearly_ not blind."

She pursed her lips. "That's the point."

The door opened again, and in walked another girl. They both had strange tattoos down their arms.

Doug put his hands up. "Please don't kill me. I've never kissed a girl before."

Rainy snorted.

The other girl walked up beside Rainy. "He can _see_ us?"

"Apparently so," said Rainy. "Helena, Mundane boy, Mundane boy, Helena."

Helena rolled her eyes. She was pretty, too, he noticed, but in his opinion, Rainy was prettier. "We're not going to kill you. What's your name?"

Doug said nothing.

"I'm calling him _Mundane_ for now. He doesn't want to tell us his name. He's convinced we're devil worshipers or something."

Helena barked out a laugh. "Just the opposite, _Mundane_."

"That's what I said," said Rainy. "Anyway, I think we should take him to the Institute, ask Aunt Clary what to do with him."

Helena looked at him. "... Are you sure that's safe, Rainy? He could be-"

"He's harmless," said Rainy. "Trust me."

Doug frowned. "I'm not _harmless_!"

They both looked at him and smirked. "Yep," said Helena. "Okay, I'll open a portal."

Doug frowned. "Did you both escape from the mental hospital or something?"

They ignored him. Helena pulled out a foot-long wand-looking thing, and began to draw on the wall of the train.

"Graffiti," Doug said flatly. "Nice. Is that your _clan_ symbol or something?"

The mark on the wall began to swirl, and Doug's eyes widened. It turned into something else entirely, and Doug stumbled back. "What the f-"

Helena laughed. "Come on, Mundie, you need to see her. She'll determine your fate.

They both grabbed his arms. "H- hold on," he was genuinely scared now. "What the hell is this?"

He got pulled through the portal, and then he fainted.

* * *

**This has the potential to become its own story. Should I do that?**

**Any more requests? I'm working on some more of these now, but I've been busy with 'What if She Was'. I still need to finish writing chapter 16 because I'm posting today.**

**Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Posting more soon!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	24. The Birth of Clary's Vampire Life

**I know it's been too long since I updated, and I'm sorry. As many of you already know, I've been working on some of my other stories.**

**Anyway, this is what happened when Clary first turned. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Simon stared blankly at one of the coasters on his coffee table. He'd just gotten a phone call from Isabelle. She'd told him that Clary was dead- killed a few days ago by vampires. Simon remembered that he'd gone through the pain of Clary's death before, when he was sixteen. He'd found out a couple years later that Clary was alive, but he didn't think that was gonna happen this time.

It had been many years since that had happened. Simon still looked sixteen, but he definitely wasn't. He was a grandfather now. Rainy, his youngest, had a daughter and named her Lilly- like the cat she had when she was young. Lilly was three years old now.

Someone started knocking on his door frantically. He ignored it, but it became again, and more urgently.

"Go away!" Simon shouted.

"Simon, It's me!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Simon's eyes widened. This wasn't possible. He was suddenly at the door, and he threw it open. He had been right. "Clary."

Clary looked awful. She was sickly pale, her clothes were filthy, and she had blood on her face, and down her neck, staining her already ruined top. Not to mention she was crying blood red tears. "Simon I need your help."

* * *

It was hard to believe that Clary was a vampire- especially now. She had a family in Idris, but she couldn't get back, and she'd come to his apartment in New York straight away, running in the night, and hiding in the day.

"After I dug my way out of the ground, they had me drink a cat," Clary said, sounding horrified. "A _cat_. And I haven't seen the sun since I was human," tears welled in her eyes again. Simon touched her shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "You're okay."

Clary burst into tears. "I don't know what to do," she cried. "I can't go home."

Simon wrapped his arms around her, and she collapsed into his chest. "Everything will be fine, Clary," said Simon. "I promise."

* * *

Simon had hidden Clary in his room. He was currently sitting on the couch, dreading Clary's husband's arrival.

Simon had called Jace a few days after Clary showed up, and told him to come to his apartment. Jace had not wanted to at first, but Simon- without telling Jace that Clary was alive- convinced him.

_Poor Clary_, Simon thought. She'd hated how she'd become a vampire. She'd said she could no longer see the runes, either, or draw them. Simon had had to give her some of the animal blood he'd stored in the fridge over the last few days, and she'd drank it, but hated doing it.

There was a firm rapping on the door now. Simon took a deep breath before answering it. When he opened the door, he saw Jace. He looked hard, like he was trying to shove his emotions far down. "This better be good, Bloodsucker," he growled, walking in.

Simon closed the door. "If I were you, I wouldn't say that anymore," Simon said carefully.

Jace turned to him and crossed his arms. "What was so urgent that I had to come all the way to New York?"

Simon could hear Clary taking deep breaths in the other room. She didn't need to, of course, but she probably did it to try to calm herself. "... I'm gonna need you to trust me on this one," said Simon. "Just keep an open mind."

Jace scoffed. "What is this?" his tone was dark. "My wife just _died_, the least you could do is-"

"Jace," Clary stepped out of Simon's room. She looked scared, and nervous.

Jace turned, and froze. Simon couldn't see his face, but he could guess it.

"Open mind," Simon reminded him.

"... Clary," Jace's voice was very quiet. If Simon wasn't a vampire, he wasn't sure he would've caught it. Jace slowly walked across the main room to where Clary was frozen. "... You're..."

"A vampire," Clary said with a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry, Jace," blood red tears started to spill down Clary's pale face.

Jace touched her face slowly. "You're alive," he whispered. He sounded like he was crying, and Simon all of the sudden felt _very_ uncomfortable.

"... I'm sorry," Clary said again, and started crying. "I didn't know what to do. I have to drink blood, I burn in the sun, I-"

Jace cut her off by kissing her.

Simon mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Over the last few days, Clary had been worrying that Jace wouldn't except her being a vampire, but that she had to see him.

"Stop," Clary pushed him off, and Simon knew why. "I can't..." she trailed off. "I can't control myself enough yet."

"I don't care," Jace said simply, and pulled Clary to him again.

Simon's phone buzzed, and Simon grasped at the opportunity to stop looking at Clary and Jace kissing.

It was from Isabelle. _I'm downstairs. Coming up_. Simon gasped. "Isabelle's here."

Clary and Jace broke apart. "Oh no," said Clary. "She can't see me like this," she said in a panicked voice. "She thinks I'm dead."

"I can take you home," said Jace, pulling out his stele.

"Wait," said Simon, running into the kitchen. He pulled out a few bottles of blood, and put them into a plastic bag, then ran it over to Clary. "Here."

Clary took the bag, and shuddered.

Jace drew the portal rune on the wall, and it swirled, and shifted into a portal.

"I'll see you around," said Simon.

"Bye," Clary said as Jace pulled her through the portal. It disappeared the same second Isabelle walked through the front door.

* * *

Jace took Clary through the portal. They went straight into their house in Idris, and Clary shrieked as she saw the open window, the sun pouring in.

Jace yanked Clary to him, and spun around, protecting her, but Clary knew the sun had already touched her skin. It didn't hurt, so she looked at it to assess the damage. There was none. Her skin was clean.

"Jace," she said, shocked.

Jace looked down at her.

"... I'm not burning," she said with a confused tone.

Jace moved her out of the way of the sun, then quickly went to the window, and shut the curtains.

Clary stared at her hands in disbelief. "Hold on," she ran over to the window, and moved the curtain just a smidge.

"What are you doing?" Jace demanded.

Clary held her hand in the sunlight. Nothing happened. A grin stretched across Clary's face, and she started laughing. "Jace, look," she was unbelievably happy.

Jace looked at her hand in the sunlight. "... How?"

"Maybe it's the angel blood," she said. "The extra, I mean. Remember how Simon got the way he is?"

Jace turned Clary around slowly. She looked up at him in confusion.

"... Don't ever do that to me again," he said firmly.

Clary wasn't sure what he meant. "Do what?"

"Don't ever let me think you're dead- even for a second. Never again."

Clary smiled. "Okay."

Jace kissed her again. After a few more minutes of kissing, Clary pulled away. "Jace, what are we going to do about this- me? How is this gonna work?"

Jace looked straight into her eyes, and thought for several seconds. "I could turn, too."

Clary's eyes widened. "No! Jace, I wouldn't wish this on anyone. It's..."

"Clary, you're immortal now," he said. "If I turned, I could be with you forever. That's worth not being a Shadowhunter, and it's worth being a vampire."

Clary pressed her lips together. She didn't know if she could live with herself if she waited with Jace as he slowly aged and died, but she didn't want to sentence him to a life of drinking blood, and being a vampire.

Jace's face transformed. "... Unless... You don't want to be with me-"

"No!" Clary cut him off, unwilling to hear the end of that sentence. "Don't even think that for a second. I just want you to think about this, Jace. Being a vampire means leaving Idris, having to drink blood, outliving everyone else."

Jace swallowed. "I know."

Clary looked into his gorgeous, golden eyes for a long time. "Are you _sure_?"

Jace nodded. "But before we do anything, we should contact Jeremy and Helena."

"Agreed," said Clary. "I love you."

Jace smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Okay, so I'm officially a beta now :) I don't have any stories to beta, so if anyone needs one, PM me!**

**Also, for those of you who didn't know, I'm doing a spin-off series of this one called 'Heart by Heart: Doug's Story'. As you've probably guessed by now, it's about Doug. It's the story of how he discovered the Shadow World, and fell in love with Rainy.**

**And I wrote a New Year's On-Shot. It's on the slightly longer side, but I really enjoyed writing it :) it's called 'Happy New Year'**

**Anyway, thanks so much for being amazing! Any more requests on these one-shot thingies?**

**Thanks!**

**Wisterian Princess**

**Twitter Username: WisterianPrince**


End file.
